Transfigurating you
by Milady Darkan
Summary: Hermione has made some wrong choices, during her desperate search for a cure to the Unforgivables. And these mistakes may hunt her even when she takes refuge at Hogwarts, as a transfiguration teacher. Can Albus help her? can Snape help her in her search?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (not even my stupid five month-old puppy that would rather be made into one of Snape's potions ingredients than listen to my commands). So in case you want to sue me, all you'll get is the above mentioned mutt. Harry Potter and co. are properties of J K Rowling and the respective book publishers (while the mongrel belongs to my mum).  
  
If you recognize any fragment's as yours, I'm sorry, sometimes I lack inspiration and also memory. I try not to do this but some scenes are so good that I can't not put them in my work. Still I try not to do it to often but once in a chapter there might be. Don't get upset, it's a strange way to eulogize your work and this is my first fanfic anyway. My English sucks I know. It's my second language and unlike others I'm not a genius, but I try my best. And there's only this much word's synonyms can do.  
  
CHAPTER I The Hogwarts Express  
  
A girl-well better said-a young woman, was standing on the platform between 9 and 10. She had bushy brown hair, and was dressed in a blue robe and had strange luggage with her; complete with a big red cat lying on top of some old books. The young woman searched in her pocket for a moment before taking out an envelope. She read on the envelope, written in green ink:  
  
TO: Miss Hermione Granger  
Nr. Twelve  
Grimmauld Place  
London She opened the already torn envelope, and read it again in a soft voice; it was an invitation coming from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for her to be the new teacher of Transfiguration.  
  
And it informed her to be present for the post the first of September-the first day of school.  
  
It was the1st of September and she was going there; it was the only option she had in which she could escape her problems, worries, and angst, and do something useful in the mean time. Plus, she believed she couldn't disappoint Dumbledore, who trusted her, and had given her shelter, when the only place where she was expected was Azkaban.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was almost 11 o'clock, so she had to hurry or would miss the Hogwarts Express, the only way to go there, since it was impossible to Apparate at Hogwarts. And she didn't think it smart to use a flying car, as Harry and Ron had done in their second year as students there. It always amazed her how the years had passed. It felt like only yesterday she had stepped first on the Hogwarts express, yet there had already passed seven years since she had finished her schooling.  
  
She took a long look at the people in the station. Since no one was looking at her, she passed through the barrier to the platform 9 and3/4. There was a red steam engine full of witches and wizards saying goodbye to their children going to school, the best school for a young witch or wizard, it was said.  
  
She got on the train and sat in a compartment that was still empty. All the things that had happened to her the last few weeks had worn her out-all she wanted now was a little rest. Thinking she could have a rest she closed her eyes and sat as comfortably as she could.  
  
"You don't mean he did that, I mean...You can't be serious," came the first voice.  
  
"I tell you he did that, I couldn't believe it myself," Replied the second.  
  
"Girls, look, we can stay here. It's empty," came a third.  
  
Four girls entered the compartment. One of them was blond with green eyes and an evil grin. The other two were twins and had dark hair, the last girl that entered had black long hair pulled in a pony tail. They all had school robes, and you could see their house crests. They were Slytherin.  
  
Not the best company, Hermione thought as she was looking at them with her eyes slightly open, though still hidden under the bushy hair that had fallen on her face during her failed attempt to get a little bit of sleep. This way they couldn't see she was watching them. I can't believe I'm doing this, she scolded herself. I mean I'm no longer in school ,she thought, but didn't do a thing to reveal the fact that she was awake.  
  
"Now truly, who is the one sitting by the window? I thought only students can use the train." said the first one again, slouching on the couch opposing to her.  
  
'She might be a new teacher. There is need for some teachers since McGonagall, Beastel, and that centaur left.' whispered the one with the black pony tail.  
  
"O thank god that monster left, I always dreaded those classes. Maybe she's the new teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures," said one of the twins.  
  
"What is it, Naja? Why are you laughing?" asked the other one.  
  
"Just look at her, do you actually think she could stand up to one of those beasts?" asked the blond, in a mocking tone, that got to Hermione's nerves.  
  
"Then I'm really scared. Who knows who will Dumbledore appoint for that position; we might get...who-knows-what?" the second twin snickered.  
  
"Didn't you know? I must have forgotten to tell you. My uncle, Draco Malfoy, is going to be High Inquisitor, at our school," said the blond girl. "So he'll take care that we're in no real danger."  
  
Hermione almost fell of her seat at this news, but managed to dissimulate it. So that was what Dumbledore meant when he sad she would not be the only one returning to school. Draco, as High Inquisitor, she could never imagine that, it would be as having a second Umbridge, as if the first time around wasn't enough.  
  
"Wow! Why didn't you tell us this earlier? I mean, it's the best thing that happened this year! I'm sure he'll let us cheat," said the first twin.  
  
"But Fad, he can't do that, and besides, you have to study, or there's no point going to school," whispered the quiet girl that had taken a sit in the corner and had an enormous book planted in front of her. Hermione was beginning to like this girl.  
  
"O shut up Jinx! You shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin-you would be better in Ravenclaw.or no.Gryffindor!' And all of them started laughing at what Naja had said.  
  
Hermione could no longer stand the humiliation directed at her person and her house; she had to do something, but she realized that it would be stupid of her to do or say anything against these girls. Still, she had to do something, they were laughing at Gryffindor and that was her house (since McGonagall had left, it was decided that she would be best as head of Gryffindor).  
  
"By the way, do you have any idea about who that is?" asked Fad, indicating Hermione.  
  
"Well, her name is Hermione Granger.' Said Jinx from the corner, where she was again reading her monstrous book.  
  
"Since when do you have psychic powers, library worm?"  
  
"It's not psychic powers, it's just that, what do you know, I learned to read lately. Is that too hard for you Naja? Look at her luggage, it's written on it." Jinx shot back.  
  
"I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't place it" said the blond, not responding to the others' remarks.  
  
"She might be an ex-student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow, that was so smart coming from you, Fad. Oh well, I'll ask my uncle, he must know."  
  
At that moment, a dark-haired boy opened the door and entered the compartment, followed closely by two girls that seemed to be at least a year or two older. His black eyes stopped on Hermione.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"More quietly please, you might wake her!" the boy was scolded.  
  
"If your laughter didn't wake her up, then nothing can." He said in a mocking tone. "May I sit with you girls?"  
  
"Of course my dear, we were just talking about what idiots the teachers are and how school sucks."  
  
"Oh so wise words coming from someone so young; I think you have to thank the heavens for such depths in thinking, our wise Naja"  
  
"Who's that bush there?" said one of the older girls, motioning her head towards the corner where Hermione was slouched.  
  
"A Granger something, why? Do you know her, Katy?"  
  
"Don't think so, just that her hairstyle horrifies me. Look, Dan," the girl continued, "we'll just leave you here, as you seem to be in the best company." Katy replied, a look of disgust on her face at Hermione's hairstyle.  
  
"Yes, Katy, just go see your boyfriends. I won't get lost." Then he turned to the blond girl. "Gods, father told my cousins to baby-sit me, as if I were a bloody first year. Can you believe it? All summer I had to stand the two of them. Couldn't wait for today." He admitted.  
  
"I don't even want to think about today; maybe that ragged old hat will place yet another mud-blood in our house." shuddered Naja.  
  
"Naja, you know it's not right to think like that, and you know Dumbledore is right to accept all witches and wizards, regardless of their parents, to study at Hogwarts. They are just as good at magic, even if their parents aren't magical people; and many times they are even better than the ones with so called 'pure-blood'." said the girl in the corner, visibly affected  
  
about the direction their discussion was heading.  
  
"Very funny. I have nothing more to say; but you'll see--that that old wreck Dumbledore will be removed and all mud-bloods will be gone from the school." Naja said, her voice dripping with arrogance.  
  
This was too much for Hermione to take; it was the only thing she couldn't swallow. Judging the people by their parents, as she had been during school- -something had to be done, to straighten things up. She could stand it no more.  
  
It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, and time for the cart lady. In the corridor she could hear something, a moment later a woman came and asked in their compartment if they weren't hungry for something off the trolley  
  
Hermione jumped of her seat as if it were burning. By doing this she wasn't only hoping to end their discussion, but she was also very hungry, since she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.  
  
Everyone in the compartment stared in shock at her. After paying for the tons of chocolate and pies she had grabbed, she asked them politely while opening a chocolate frog, if they didn't want some. She knew the expression on her face was great, knowing she had wiped the smiles of the faces of those Slytherins.  
  
For almost half an hour, the only noise was Crookshanks snoring. No one was able to say anything, nobody wanted to say anything; they were only staring at her-hoping she hadn't been awake, and if she had been-that she's for sure heard more than enough to get them in trouble. The silence was finally broke by the girl with the book, still speaking from her corner.  
  
"Er...Mrs. Granger.Hermione?" asked the girl lowering the book from her face.  
  
"Yes, what is it?' asked Hermione, looking at her in a strange way, not being used to such a polite addressing (too polite, and not quite right, still a Miss), wondering what the girl was going to ask.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to teach?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be your new teacher of Transfiguration." With this, Hermione went out into the corridor, feeling the tension to be too great in the compartment. That, and she wanted to know exactly where they were, and how much longer until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
At last they reached Hogwarts, Hermione stepped into the first carriage, with some older students that had already filed off the train. Thank the gods from Gryffindor. This time she could actually see the animals that were pulling the carriages.  
  
Hermione settled in a seat, while the students around her wouldn't stop talking about charms. They even asked her for tips about some spells they were having problems with-she was finding this enjoyable to do.  
  
When she got of the carriage, she was pushed forward from the crush of students unloading. Without seeing were she was going, she ended up bumping into someone. She raised her eyes to see that the person that she had run into was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.  
  
"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Miss Granger, late as always." he said looking at her with a sneer, smoothing his robes.  
  
She barely contained herself from barking back an answer to his remark. She had never been late and he knew that. But Hermione decided she didn't want problems with him. Especially after having that talk with Dumbledore, before deciding to come to Hogwarts. She knew she couldn't afford having Snape as an enemy; she would simply have to tolerate his (permanent) bad mood.  
  
Realizing she wasn't going to say anything back, Snape continued, "The Headmaster is waiting for you. I am waiting for the first years, so move along." He said, before swooping away, preparing to descend upon the first years.  
  
She didn't need to be told again. It wasn't that she was scared of him, Hermione told herself as she bounded up the front stairs, because she had never been-not even when she had been his pupil,-it was just that she didn't want to have anything to do with him when not necessary. She got to the top of the stairs and passed through the gigantic oak doors to the entrance of The Main Hall. It was lit by numerous huge torches, at the end of it was the imposing stone stairs.  
  
On the right, the doors to the Great Hall were opened. She looked up at the ceiling, remembering that the sky outside had been a little cloudy, but surprisingly, the ceiling wasn't. The weather must have changed quickly. The stars were sparkling on it; it made her feel a lot better. Looking at the four tables, over which candles floated, students were filling in the spaces, greeting each other fondly. Hermione felt the urge to go to the one covered in red and gold, her table, the Gryffindor table. Fighting that urge, she paced her stride as slowly as she could to the teachers table at the far end of the room which was slightly longer than the rest. In the middle was an old man with silver hair, which glowed almost like the ghosts that were now floating over the tables, Dumbledore. To his right was an empty chair, she could only guess that it must be Snape's, seeing as had McGonagall left, and all other professors were in their usual seats.  
  
This detail brought a thought to Hermione, 'great, that makes Snape the Deputy Headmaster'.  
  
Next to Professor Sprout, who was sitting to the left of Dumbledore were her friends Molly Weasley, who had been the teacher of Muggle Studies since her sixth year, and Remus Lupin, who had returned to teach at Hogwarts after her last year. She turned her gaze to the rest of the professors. Most of the professors were there, but the truth was, the ones most dear to her had left. McGonagall, Hagrid, who had left after their last year.  
  
Hagrid had married Madame Maxine several years ago. The last time Hermione had visited them, last summer, they already had a pair of twin girls that were five years, and five feet tall, and a little boy of four months, that looked of four years.  
  
Continuing her perusal of the teacher's table, she saw that Binns wasn't there, but then, he hadn't normally sat at the table, being a ghost. She wasn't sad about him leaving, but the fact that Draco Malfoy had replaced him was terrible. Near Trelawney (the teacher that she most hated; even what she felt for Snape was almost like love compared to what she was feeling for that oversized-bug) was a new teacher about her age. Hermione didn't get to see her face, as she was turned towards Professor Vector-the two were in a very passionate debate over who-knows-what.  
  
Before she could think more about the strange professor, she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hermione, come over!" called Remus, while magically bringing another chair and placing it between his seat and Molly.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show up. I was getting worried; you hadn't owled us since last week. What happened? Why didn't you give us any sign?"  
  
"Molly, stop it. I'm sure she had her reasons, and she must be tired." said Lupin, with an almost accusative look towards Molly. Hermione was truly grateful to not have to respond to all those questions. The truth was, she had asked herself the same questions and hadn't found the right answers.  
  
Before she could say anything, the great doors opened, and Professor Snape came in, followed by the first year students, looking terrified. They all formed a line in front of the teacher's table. Professor Snape placed the ragged old Sorting Hat atop a stool in front of the whole great hall. All the first years were looking devastated. The mere thought of how he must have treated them to get them in such a state, made Hermione hate him more (well, not more than the old divination bug, Hermione amended).  
  
There was silence for a moment, but than the hat begun to sing its song; to Hermione's surprise, it was the same song the hat had sung at her sorting. She saw a smile on Lupin's face.  
  
"This is the same song that I heard when I was sorted," she whispered in Remus's ear.  
  
He looked at her with a strange expression; then whispered back to her that it was the same as when he had been sorted, before adding with a grin, "Take care of yourself Hermione; it usually sings this one when it feels the kids are special. For the teachers that means a headache to last seven extremely long years."  
  
Snape stepped beck a little and unrolled the scroll with the children's names. He called the first name, "Andrus, Julia." A little girl, with tears running down her cheeks, was paralyzed. He motioned towards the stool and the little girl walked to it; tripping over her robe she fell exactly in front of him. She got up her face even redder and finally got to the stool and placed the hat on. The hat didn't even think over it and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!".  
  
After the first one, the others seemed a little bit more confident, if that was the right word; at least no more tripped again. The whole Hall would erupt in cheering, not as loud as it had been before, Hermione noted, every time a new student was placed in a House. When there were only few left, she saw that Molly was looking almost tense, before she noticed a little boy with red hair was next in line to be sorted.  
  
"Weasley, William." Snape intoned.  
  
The boy stepped towards the stool, placed the hat on his head. Before he even took his hands of it, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!". The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, Mrs. Weasley was almost crying as her grandchild, Charlie's son, had been placed in the best house at Hogwarts, as had all the Weasley family.  
  
After the last student had been sorted, "Zavata, Iuny", Snape returned to the teachers' table, earning himself a reproachful glance from Dumbledore, which, in Hermione's opinion, wasn't enough of a reprimand. Everybody was silenced when the Headmaster rose to give his annual speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Of course, The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason--to all students.. As well as Hogsmead, to all below the third year, and any above who didn't turn in permission slips,' He waved his hand out. 'So, now that this old windbag has had his say, eat!" Dumbledore sat down again, his eyes twinkling as always.  
  
Hermione was very satisfied to see the plates now filled with all sorts of food; she hadn't seen such a meal since she had left Hogwarts seven years ago. She was hungry and didn't waste time on thinking how much will she gain after having a few of each, and there were all sorts of dishes, so a few, meant a lot. After the last piece of pumpkin pie, she felt like she was going to explode; looking around, Hermione could tell so did everybody else.  
  
Dumbledore stood again at the end of the meal and raised his hands for everyone's attention, "Now that we have all filled our tummies, I have some announcements to make. I would like all of us to give a warm welcome to the new teachers joining us this year. Let us start with the ladies. Since professor Beast has left us last year, following an unfortunate event with some Horklumps, there is a new teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures-- Professor Bendis Sânziana." Dumbledore motioned to the woman Hermione had not recognized earlier, "she is a highly qualified beastkeeper, so I do not think she will have any problems with her classes.  
  
"Next is Professor Hermione Granger, who will replace our former teacher of transfiguration Professor McGonagall. She will also be the new head of Gryffindor house." Said Dumbledore, motioning in Hermione's direction.  
  
"And last but not least, Professor Draco Malfoy, who will take Professor Binns's duties, as Professor Binns has decided since he was a ghost, it was high time he go to haunt some other places. Professor Malfoy will also have the position of High Inquisitor at Hogwarts."  
  
"You should also know the try-outs for the Quidditch teams will start on Friday; all concerned can address Madame Hooch. Now it's late, and I know how important a good night sleep is since tomorrow is the first day of school. So off to bed everyone and pleasant dreams." The Headmaster dismissed everyone.  
  
Hermione stayed until the Great Hall was almost empty, chatting a little with all her friends and fellow teachers. When Molly asked her to come for a cup of tea with her before turning in, she politely refused the invitation. She was very tired, forgetting Dumbledore wanted to speak with her (ah well, if it was truly important, he'd come and find her), so she went up the stairs to her rooms on the first level. The room was large, more so as she didn't have much furniture. A large bed was on one side, a study on the other, facing out the window, which was framed with red and gold hangings, her trunk near the bed, a big mirror, a wardrobe, and some book shelves with fairly interesting books were all that she had. In truth, it was more than she had ever had since she left Hogwarts.  
  
On the bed, Crookshanks was laid out, having a cat nap; now that he was old it was pretty much all he did. Her things were still in her trunk. She opened it and with some spells made all the things fly around the room to their places. This, in turn, woke Crookshanks, when a Teddy bear fell on him.  
  
"Oh, I accidentally took Mel's toy. And she truly liked this one. Oh well, this means that a have to keep my promise and visit Harry just so I can return this to his little girl." She remained a little time thinking of her friend and of Mariel, her god daughter, while she held the little bear. Crookshanks's meowing woke her from her reverie, "You're right, you old flea bag, I haven't fed you since last night. You must be starving." After feeding the cat she took off her robe and entered the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was very calming--the walls were blue and white. There was a large mirror over the sink, and in the corner a shell-shaped bathtub. Leaving the water with bubbles running, she took off her clothes and got in the water. It was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. It was very relaxing to just sit in the pink and blue bubbles. Her mind drifted away at the things that had culminated in her ending up a teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
All in all this had been one of the best days in years. After about an hour of just sitting in the tub, she got out, and put an extra-extra-large blue t-shirt then got into bed. In less than a minute she was of to dream world.  
  
A.N.: Hope you liked it, not that there's much too like. Don't expect the next chapter too soon. I don't have internet at home, so I'm posting these during my informatics class. I have already written about half of this story and it's going to be a long one but the internet here works like hell. 


	2. The Transfiguration Mistress

Disclaimer: same as before. Not mine, I'm poor, don't sue, or you'll get the dog.  
  
A.N. Sorry the summary was so weird. It's just that I'm posting this from the informatics lab and what do you know? At that time we are supposed to write what the teacher was says. Not to stay on the net and post fanfictions. Just when I was posting it he came around and gave 4's to all those that hadn't written anything on their notebook. Naturally I didn't have anything on my notebook. Lucky me he I don't know out of which impulse passed me. So I didn't get a 4. It wouldn't have looked good next to the 10 and 9 I already have. So hope somebody read this and I'm not posting it for no one. Well here goes nothing. Ta ta CHAPTER II The Transfiguration Mistress  
  
The day was promising to be pretty good since nothing bad happened during the morning, even though the morning had just started. She was just preparing to go to breakfast, she had put on a black robe and not her normal blue one since she thought that made her look more important and she actually wonted to look good in front of her students. Well it was all ready, well her hair was still the same funny mess but there was nothing she could do about this, it had always been like this. She petted Crookshanks before living the room and took with her one of hers light reading books of about 2000 pages.  
  
After getting out of her chambers she said the password and in the places of her door appeared a Gryffindor flag.  
  
She got one of the last in the dinning room and lucky she, the only place left was right in between Snape and Malfoy. Well after all she wasn't in for a conversation but she would have appreciated if Lupin or Mrs. Weasley would had kept a seat for her, oh well this was it.  
  
'Good morning professor Snape, good morning Malfoy!' She didn't receive any answer but as she was sitting Draco got up and turned to leave.  
  
'Sit down Malfoy, Dumbledore is watching us and I don't think you would like to have problems with him from the first day because of this.' Snape said in a low tone.  
  
'You might be used to having someone like her so close but I'm not, so if you'll excuse me.' Draco spat.  
  
'No I'm not going to excuse you, so sit down or by the look on Dumbledore you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say polyjuice.' he sneered, narrowing his black eyes.  
  
'Don't worry Malfoy I'll excuse you of my presence myself' Hermione snapped and with this she got up with tears almost filling her eyes, but she managed to hide them with her fuzzy hair.  
  
'Please don't give a show in front of the whole school Miss Granger and sit down that goes for you too Mrs. Malfoy stop acting so childish and take in count you're responsibility towards the students that see in you a model.' he snarled, turning back to his food.  
  
Hermione looked at the Headmaster and sow the way he was watching them and realizing Snape was right at least about this she calmed a little. With her voice still shaky she asked professor Sinistra for the mashed potatoes to justify her reason for standing up, not a good one as there was another plate of mashed potatoes between her and Draco.  
  
The rest of the breakfast went quietly. And to tell the truth, after what had happened, Hermione wasn't really hungry anymore, so she just read some chapters of the book she had brought with her 'Advanced Transfiguration for Advanced People'. It was actually an interesting book, but nothing compared to 'Hogwarts a History'.  
  
Before she could leave she heard the Headmaster calling her: 'Miss Granger I would like you to accompany me to my office before your first class.' She got up and followed him until they reached the gargoyle. He said the password 'banana split' and a stair case appeared. Harry had had told her about Dumbledore's office many times but she had never entered it until now. It was a very interesting place and at other times she would have been very interested in it but this wasn't the time. As she entered it she could not stop thinking about the fact that it had been a very bad idea to get into that 'discussion' with Draco.  
  
'Miss Granger I think we have some things to sort out before you start teaching.' Dumbledore started looking at her from over his study. 'Pleas take a sit, care for a tea?' he asked while pulling a tea pot out of thin air. She nodded and sat down. She didn't know what to expect. It wasn't sounding promising, but he in fact didn't seam cross. What could that mean? He was so hard to read, actually impossible to read.  
  
'Is there anything wrong Hermione? You can tell me if there's something bothering you?'  
  
'Look Head Master I'm sorry for my outburst today at the table it's just that Draco provoked me. I know that's a pretty lame excuse. I just couldn't control myself. He just has a way of stepping on my nerves. I just couldn't control my reaction!' she almost exploded while jumping out of her sit.  
  
'May I know what this is all about?' he asked apprehensively. Ms. Granger was a delightfully intelligent lady, and he wished to help out should anything happen.  
  
'You weren't referring to that?... well then it was nothing.' She replied in embarrass.  
  
Pouring carefully some tea into his cup, he said softly, 'It's Albus, Hermione.'  
  
She went slightly pink. 'Professor, you were the Headmaster in my  
time; I can't call you by your name.. It wouldn't feel right.'  
  
Dumbledore took a sip of tea. 'Of course, I understand. Please, have a  
seat.' He motioned to the chair behind her.  
  
'What is it that you need, Professor?' she asked, sitting.  
  
'You know what we had talked about before. Well I had a little conversation with professor Snape. I think that the best thing to do would be for you to just go and talk to him. I can't force him and I won't force him. He might be a little apprehensive at first but I can assure you that he is what you were looking for.' He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Yes exactly what I was looking for, a greasy git to comment on my every move.' She thought but just gave an affirmative nod to the Headmaster.  
  
'Oh just look at the time, you should better go now or you might lose your first class. And we wouldn't want that would we. It would mean the destruction of Hogwarts.'  
  
'Of course, Headmaster,' she said. 'Anything else?'  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, unless there is something you wish to tell me?' He must know, she thought, that I want-no, need-to tell him something. She shook her head-both to herself, and to Dumbledore. No, she won't tell him. Not quite yet, anyway.  
  
'Nothing, Professor,' she replied, standing quickly. She got to the door and opened it. 'Have a good day, professor.'  
  
'And you too, Hermione.' He glanced down at the cup.  
  
The corridors were still empty but she knew she had to hurry as she had to prepare for her first students. When she entered the classroom she was still thinking about Dumbledore so she didn't see the big white owl that was sitting at the window. The owl made some noise and managed to wake her op from her dreamy state.  
  
'Hedwig, what are you doing here?' she said while running to the window to let the owl in. 'He send me a message. What's up with Harry we just talked yesterday before I left London?' She took the letter from Hedwig and read it. 'Ups, I never thought it would be such a disaster, is it true that Mel reacted like that. I know she loves that toy but to hex Harry's broom, his 'Super Firebolt', I can understand the urgency of his message.' Wait a minute I'm going to get it. She walked from her desk to the window ledge. She took her wand out of her pocket and said 'Accio Teddy'. And the teddy bear that had been on her bed as a pillow for Crookshanks flew directly to her hands, from a window that was billow the class room. The owl hooted kindly took the toy in its claws like it was a mouse she had just hunted and disappeared out the window fling as fast as it could.  
  
How could that little angel be such a demon some times was all she could think. To use an 'Incendio' spell on her fathers broom was a thing only Mel could think of. And actually a thing only Mel could do, any other to try this on Harry's broom would share Voldemort's fate (no body and it s soul being trapped in Tartarus).  
  
That moment the noise made by the students that were beginning to fill the corridors and head for their next classes got Hermione out of her dreamy state. She walked to the desk and sat down waiting for the students to fill the room. As the last students came in, commenting on their previous hour, history, which had been even worse with their new teacher Draco Malfoy, at least their former teacher professor Binns didn't yell at them and didn't take points from everyone (of course not slitherin) for even the faintest sound.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the desk and when they finally seem to calm down, she rose from sit and transformed herself into a sparrow hawk and then made a tour of the classroom, the children had stopped talking and they were all watching as she had transformed herself back to her human form and had thrown her cloak into the air wile taking out her wand and saying some words changing it into a flock of black birds that flew through the room and then returned to her and sat on her shoulders she just said 'Finite Incantatem' and the birds were gone and here cloak was back on. She then stepped back and with her wand in the direction of the desk transfigurated it to a tiger that lunched towards the class but at her command, before they started screaming, it stopped and turned into a desk again.  
  
Nobody was saying anything they all stood there petrified at what they had seen. 'Well this was easy' thought Hermione 'but I don't think the seventh- years will be so amazed, they must have seen even better acts from McGonagall'. After a few moments of silence the whole class broke to applause. This made Hermione's cheeks go slightly pink.  
  
'Now, I guess I don't need to introduce myself. But I must tell all of you that even if I am from Gryffindor, I will be fair to all of you. Which means, I can give the Gryffindors detentions or cutting off points away from Gryffindor when they are in wrong.'  
  
The rest of the class had been pretty boring after trying to learn their names. Well she already knew some of the Slytherins names as she had travelled with some of them 'so nice children' she sarcastically thought. She had started the lesson. Teaching them about Animagi and all they had to do was to write a lot of information about them. She didn't give them much homework, just to find out the listed Animagi.  
  
After the first class was finished it was turn for the seventh-ears to come this time Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. She didn't think they would be as easy impressed as the younger students but from the looks on their faces, the show she put on was a pretty good one even for them. With them she had a more challenging hour. It wasn't that it was incredibly hard to transfigure a stone into a dog, but controlling the dog was the hard part. One of the students had even been bitten by a dog so she had to send him to the infirmary.  
  
After the class finished the students raced to the great hall for lunch and she wasn't far behind. At breakfast she hadn't eaten much with Snape and Malfoy so close to her. And truth be told she wanted to get there while there were still other sits available. And she did, there was a sit vacant next to Mrs. Weasley. She immediately dashed for it. Misses Weasley was engaged in a conversation with that new girl what-was-her-name. She took some time to look at her. She must have been about her age. Her hair was slightly lower than her shoulders and had a strange colour, a light brown with dark blond strands. That was strange she remembered her hair was waist long. She had a brown robe but the colour really fitted her. When she looked at her eyes she was amazed they were green with cat-like-pupils.  
  
'Oh Hermione I didn't notice you come. How were your first classes? Oh, but I forgot to introduce you two, Hermione she's.Sunzian is it?'  
  
'Sânziana Mrs. Weasley, but I know it's a name hard to pronounce so you can call me Suzy like Mrs. Weasley here, or Diana, or Ana or whatever you want, doesn't really mater.' and with that she stretched out her hand.  
  
'But what kind of name is it?' said Hermione and shook her hand.  
  
'It's of Romanian origin and it means 'Santa Diana', my parents weren't too original as Bendis my surname is the Dacian goddess that was almost the same as the roman goddess Diana.'  
  
'Dacia, Romania, were are you from?' said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'From Romania. I was a dragon keeper there, and Charlie Weasley recommended me as a teacher here. The true reason of this is that he wanted someone extra to look over that little Tasmanian devil that he has as a child.' She added with a twinkle in those cat-eyes.  
  
'Girls you'd better eat before the food gets cold you can talk later. What do you say Hermione will you come over this evening to have a cup of tea? I already talked with Lupin and he'll be there and so will Suzy.' asked Mrs. Weasley while filling Hermiones plate with all sorts of food.  
  
She was more than glad to accept the offer. Then she had to struggle to take in all the food on her plate.  
  
Hermione had finished her lunch in record time considering the size of it. She got up and headed towards the library. She didn't notice another presence on the corridor until from a corner appeared Malfoy smirking is a very uncanny way.  
  
'Well well Granger we meet again, having a tour of the castle, the know-it- all mudblood bookworm has returned, Hogwarts be prepared.' He sneered at her.  
  
'Something new Malfoy? I've heard this things so many times. You're not too original you know.'  
  
'Watch it Granger. There is a reason why there aren't any other mudbloods as teachers in the school.'  
  
'I'm not interested in the least by your reasons but I'm truly interested in why there are so many incompetent teachers at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Like yourself?'  
  
'You missed again Malfoy; I'm not the one giving tests with the key in front of me and not even knowing when the sixteenth goblin rebellion occurred.' she mocked.  
  
'You really think you're better than me?'  
  
'Better Malfoy, that's no term of compare it would be like saying you, would prefer a break to a double potion class. The children were more bored of your class then of professor Binns and I remember very well that staying awake at his classes was harder than having to mix a polyjuice. So if you could please get out of my way I would be more than grateful.'  
  
'Not so fast Granger you're not going to get away so easy. You keep in mind I can and will hurt you if you get on my nerves.'  
  
'Oh pleas Malfoy spear me of this nonsense as long as there isn't Snape to defend you there's noting you can do, don't have the guts.' And with that she turned around, when she was knocked over by Snape who had been behind her. She opened her mouth wanting to say something but she shut it. She just stood up, brushed of her robes, and walked pass him without even giving him a second glance.  
  
After that confrontation she headed straight to her class room and started preparing the classroom for the next class. She placed buttons on each table as the students had to transfigurate them into bugs. Her hands were still a little shaky from the anger she felt but this kept her mind of the whole issue.  
  
After classes she headed straight to dinner avoiding any unpleasant encounter. During dinner she had stayed quiet focusing on her plate. Before getting up she told Mrs. Weasley that she might not show up after all, as she had to knit some elf hats. She went straight to her chambers, from were she took a scruffy notebook. Before leaving she feed Crookshanks. She didn't want to go there, but she had to and she most definitely didn't want to be late.  
  
The suits of armour up against the wall seemed to stare at her as she sped past; the cold stone floor seemed to echo her footsteps a lot more loudly than usual. She went down the stairs to the dungeons, until she finally hit level stone but a long tunnel stretched out in front of her. The corridor seamed to never end, or was it just that she didn't want to go there. After what seemed like an eternity she stopped at a large oak door.  
  
She stood there in front of the doors. She had never felt like this. Courage was the thing that she least missed. After all she was a Gryffindor and they just said or did what passed through their heroic heads, regardless of what the others might make of it. But this time she was petrified, and not by the use of a stoning spell but because she was afraid. She was sitting in front of the potions teacher's office. She wasn't afraid of him, no not even as a student had she been afraid of him. All the students in the entire school hated him and feared him, excepting the Slytherins. She had never feared him and even if at some times, some of his acid remarks in truth hurt her but she had a respect for her teachers that stopped her from such feelings as hate. No she didn't fear him she feared his reaction. She was realistic and the chance that he might consider working with her on this project wasn't in reality high.  
  
Finally she gathered the courage to face him and knocked on the door. 'Come in' was all he said. She opened the door and closed it behind her and just stood there not knowing what to do. 'I thought I said come in' said Snape not raising his eyes from the papers that he was grading. She took a few steps towards his desk and stopped in front of it with her eyes on the papers in front of him. The papers were about antidotes and she supposed that they must have been the holiday homework for the forth-year. She looked a little around the office. Harry was right the place truly gave you the creeps. She could recognize all of the specimens in jars from his shelves, but this didn't make them look less spooky. There was no fire and in the light summer robe it was cold here, just as cold as the man in front of here.  
  
After about fifteen minutes he took his eyes of his work and looked at her. She was almost shaking in front of him it might have been that she was afraid of him but the most plausible cause was the cold. The dungeons were the coldest place in the castle, he had adjusted to it from the first day he had came to Hogwarts, being a Slitherin and having lived here more than half his life, but she had never spent more than the double potion class. He noticed that she had a small notebook in her shivering hands and now her hands were holding on to it as if for dear life. She was looking at the stony floor with an interest that almost made him want to examine it to see what was so fascinating about it.  
  
'I see you finally showed up, I wouldn't want to keep you from doing something of utmost importance like saving the world or having a fight with Malfoy. I'm honored you could find some time to pay me a visit as well Miss Granger or should I say Professor Granger.' he drawled, saying it in the form of a question although Hermione knew he didn't want an answer.  
'Why so quiet now, Granger?' he asked, his voice hardening. 'Not so tough without Potter and Weasley, eh? Without your body guards, you don't dare mouth off to me, is that it?' She still remained silent, knowing that whether she spoke or not he would be mad, so why should she waste her energy? Hermione who finally had built up enough Gryffindor courage to meet his eyes looked up and said rather quickly changing the subject. 'Sir, you might know what the reason of my presence here is, I am doing some research on delicate matters and I would want to have your opinion on the subject.' She said with a tremble in her voice barely containing herself.  
'Yes Miss Granger, Dumbledore told me about your so called project.' He said his sneer never living his face. 'The issue is of interest to me but I doubt your research on the topic might be of any importance. Have you brought anything on the mater?'  
Hermione cringed inwardly at the tone of his voice, knowing he was in a foul mood. But, then again, when was he not? Stepping forward she placed the scruffy notebook on his desk, and then remained motionless in front of it. He took it, almost trying to touch it as little as he could as if it were filthy. He opened it and flipped through some pages without giving them a second glance. This was the typical reaction she knew but still she would have liked just one word of praise for the work she had done in research and experiment, 'dream on Hermione'. He stopped flipping the pages towards the end and for a second there Hermione could swear she had seen a twinkle in his eyes but it was gone before she could have a second look, and then his features darkened. She couldn't see what he was reading but she could just guess. Her last projects were a little more on the dark side, wall not actually dark let's just say grey side of magic.  
I see you have done some study. I can't say I'm impressed. It's not too original but still I might consider working on some of the projects. I suggest you do some more research as much information is incorrect.  
'Yes professor I understand, now could you pleas return my notebook.'  
'I have to take a second glance at it just to see which projects actually present some interest, this when I'll have the time. Very well Miss Granger. Now, you may go back to your dormitory,' he snarled at her. 'I said you may leave. I would rather not be around anyone right now, least of all you. Dismissed,' He stated in such a way that clearly meant he was not going to argue about it.  
She stormed out of his office. Why did he have to be such an ugly, no good git? He could have just admitted that her ideas were brilliant just like everybody else or at least he could have said good night, but then she realized that thinking on these lines was doing no good. The chances of him doing something like this were as high as the chances of him dyeing his hair pink. Were did these thoughts came from.  
Well she still had time for a coup of tea with Mrs. Weasley but maybe not she felt really tiered and all the stress of the day was finally showing. She crawled up the stairs to her room and once in there she just fell into one of her armchairs in front of the fire. Crookshanks jumped on her to rest a little, not that he did anything else. 'Why dose he have to be so mean Crook, can't he say one good thing?' She felt tears coming to her eyes. No she wasn't going to cry, the days when he could make her cry whit just one of his acid remarks were over a long time ago. And to think better this in his terms must have been a civil conversation. 'Why is he getting to you so easy Hermione you should be used by now, seven years and still afraid of the Potions Master.' It felt good to just sit there and stroke the cat. It was calming and after such a day she needed something like this. The teaching wasn't too hard but it was tiring and her confrontations with Draco hadn't helped a bit especially the presence of a certain black bat as a witness. How was it that he was always around? Oh all this thinking wasn't getting her anywhere she had to get some sleep.  
Before creeping into bed in her blue shirt she took a short shower just to loosen her muscles. Once she closed her eyes all her thoughts vanished as she lost herself in the world of dreams.  
  
A.N. Don't worry people it's not like I'm going to write in each chapter the events of one day. It's just that the first days are the most interesting. The next chapter is going to contain the rest of the week. Or so I hope. P.S. I'll try posting more chapters next time. It's just that I'm not going to be able to get to internet during Christmas break. 


	3. Nightmares and Dreams

Disclaimer: same as before. Not mine, I'm poor, don't sue, or you'll get the dog.  
  
A.N. Sorry the summary was so weird. It's just that I'm posting this from the informatics lab and what do you know? At that time we are supposed to write what the teacher says--Not to stay on the net and post fanfictions. Just when I was posting it he came around and gave 4's to all those that hadn't written anything in their notebook. Naturally, I didn't have anything on my notebook. Lucky me-he, I don't know out of which impulse, passed me.  
  
So I didn't get a 4. It wouldn't have looked good next to the 10 and 9 I already have. So I hope somebody reads this and I'm not posting it for no one. Well here goes nothing.  
  
Ta da CHAPTER III  
  
Nightmares and dreams  
  
It was a lovely day.  
  
There she was, in the middle of the field. She had to get ready for something truly special; she could feel it. Every thing was coming together, everything was perfect. Even the weather agreed with her. No clouds on the horizon. She looked to her side; there he was, the man of her life, her love. Ron was smiling back at her. It was their wedding day, the happiest day of her life, or was it?  
  
It wasn't the usual wedding; it was more like a bonding, a union of flesh and blood, heart and soul.  
  
He took out a small dagger made of glass. It was beautiful and the blade was sharp. He was now standing in front of her. He whispered an old incantation.  
  
'You join me in life and you join me in death. Join me in blood written thou to be one.'  
  
A whimsical smile appeared on Ron's face. The knife came down, right across the underside of his wrist.  
  
Ron handed the knife to Hermione, squinting through the pain. He knew the more accepted way of doing things was a simple, barely skin-deep cut across the palm . . . but what sort of dinky bond would that form? No, although he had no real logic to his train of thought, he knew that only the deepest of bonds-- the exchange of lifeblood--would suffice for Hermione and himself.  
  
If, that is, Hermione managed to pull herself together before Ron died of blood loss. Currently, the girl was staring at Ron's wrist in some sort of horrified shock. Finally, and so slowly it seemed, she shook herself and, with a husky voice uttered the rest of the incantation:  
  
'You join me in flesh and you join me in mind. Join me in blood written thou to be one.'  
  
With a steady hand that seemed paler than usual, she slit her own wrist. They clasped hands, wrist touching bloody wrist, and the moment the blood from the two cuts merged, Hermione felt an almost unbearable pain in her arm, as she had never felt in her life. She looked over his head, bright green was filling the air around her, and she was suddenly on the ground.  
  
There was a bright green skull in the sky. It had a serpent coming from its mouth - the Dark Mark. She couldn't stand the pain, the agony she wanted to scream but couldn't, she wanted to scream!  
  
Hermione awoke, trying to regulate her breathing, bringing a hand through her matted hair. She had been dreaming that same dream for months, ever since.ever since.it had happened.  
  
Ever since Ron had been imprisoned in Azkaban. It was all her fault. Her stupid obsession of finding a cure that couldn't be found. Her research had included some not so harmless experiments; she had acquired some questionable material, she had read dark text, she actually possessed some, and they were all stored in his house. So when the 'nice' men from the ministry had checked the house he was found guilty of owning illegal works. All because of the new laws of that lousy biased scum-bag Fudge.  
  
Her voice still hoarse from screaming herself awake, she mouthed 'Lumos'.  
  
Would this memory never stop hunting her? No, how could it? It was true she was bonded with him for life. It didn't matter how far apart they were, it didn't matter through what each one was going through, the bond still remained. The same blood was going now through both their bodies. In the strange light of her spell, she looked like a ghost. She was crying, sobbing, wanting to tear everything apart, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth, wanting to be happy again.  
  
Here she was at Hogwarts, a teacher, the head of Gryffindor house. That thought reminded her she had to make some announcements the next day in the common room. But the distraction didn't last long; soon her thoughts went back to Ron.  
  
And where was he? He was locked up in the worst place; because of her. Why was it like this? Why couldn't they live happily ever after? She knew how he felt there, she actually knew it, not just that talk 'I know how you must feel'.  
  
She had been there. It had been just a night, but it felt like days, weeks, months. She couldn't rest there, every time she closed her eyes images of doom would haunt her. It had been like hell, she would have just wanted to die; the Dementor's Kiss seemed preferable to their presence. That's when Dumbledore came and gave her a second chance, he had tried to free them both. But the Dementors wouldn't loose two perfectly tormentable souls. He offered her the place left vacant by Minerva's departure. The elder witch had left to work at the ministry, more like to keep an eye on Fudge and on what stupid laws he was giving, Hermione thought wryly.  
  
It was nice here, Hermione reflected.she always was hoping to become a professor someday, and now she was. They were nice here to her, she didn't have to worry about the next day too much. After all, being a professor was kind of a risky business--there would always be students to sabotage her classes, and there was the chance that someone would try to attack Hogwarts, although low.  
  
Well, not everybody had been nice to her; there was Malfoy, as an example, and she couldn't really figure out on which list to put Snape; he hadn't really said anything to her in particular. He had acted the same towards Draco at lunch which showed that he hadn't intended on hurting her and it was natural that he would be a little apprehensive about her research, she was after all trying to find a cure against the killing curse, something said to be impossible to counteract. Where was Crookshanks when she needed a fuzzy thing to cry on?  
  
Finally, she rolled over; she still had the spell-light on but it was getting dimmer as she was falling back to sleep. Her dark, curled hair sprawled out on the moonlit pillowcase. The rhythm in which her shoulders were rising and falling was getting steadier, her breathing slowly reverting to normal. Her eyes were wide opened and she could still feel the panic in them but the fatigue finally made her close them, reluctantly, for she was afraid of another dream.  
  
She was up before the first rays of sun touched her widow; she had been plagued all night by that sort of nightmares. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself, she looked like Snapes' lover ; good knows how that vampire's girlfriend would look like, but Hermione reflected it must be pretty awful. She put on a plain black robe, and just let her hair hang loose, oto tired to bother about it.  
  
Taking her notes and materials, she petted Crookshanks just before exiting the room. She wasn't thinking of anything, she just let her feet carry her to the table. It was full of people, but she didn't give them too much attention.  
  
She never gave a second thought to all the whispering around her until someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Professor Granger? Don't you think you should be seated at the teachers' table?" That's when realization dawned on her that she had routinely taken her place at the Gryffindor table. Well, this was where she belonged, she thought firmly.  
  
She gave a small wink to the girl, and said in a conspiratorily manner, "Couldn't I just stay here? You don't realize how scary it is to sit with the teachers." So she stayed with the students at breakfast. She didn't realize she had missed it so much. Sitting there talking with her students that weren't so much younger than her had made a difference to her mood. Some of them had older brothers and sisters and had been told stories about her, and of course Harry. Others had heard about her first classes the other day and wanted to know if she was going to show them those tricks.  
  
"Would you be terribly upset if I didn't?" she asked while buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Yes," the whole table chorused, startling the other tables.  
  
"Ok, just to make a good impression I'll try, but I can't promise it will be as good as yesterday," the conversation continued, although she noticed many of the boys had found something better than to talk with the teacher, Quidditch.  
  
"Boys, by the way, how is the Gryffindor team this year?"  
  
Instead of an answer they all groaned. "That bad?" she asked them.  
  
"Even worse" a sixth year replied. We lost for three consecutive years to the Slytherins and last year it was just above utter humiliation; the Hufflepuffs won. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Oh, but come on, you have to give an effort this year, can you imagine how the 'greasy git' Snape would gloat in front of me about it?" Hermioned chided them.  
" "Ten points from Gryffindor," announced a voice that everyone, including Hermione, recognized as belonging to Snape.  
  
He turned around, and headed for the dungeons. He could have held his tongue, Hermione flushed. Dumbledore had told him to be nice.  
  
Well, she was the perfect target for his comments; she had been one as his student and since she had been there with all of them, he just couldn't help himself treating her like one. In her black robe, which on her looked just like the uniform, without any makeup and her hair loose, it looked like all those seven years hadn't passed. All that was missing was Potter, and giving him a detention for standing up to him, to defend his friend. Although he had to admit that this time she had taken his remarks without going into a fit of sobs or even blushing as she usually did. What was it with him? When had he noticed all these things about her and why was he thinking of her? She had been his best student, there was no doubt of this; still that wasn't good enough reason for him to take the time to notice so many details about her.  
  
Students began to fill into her classroom, taking random seats wherever they were available. Hermione walked over to her desk and sat down, piling her papers up. Soon, the room was full of abundant chatter. Standing up when the bell rang, she walked to the front of the room, to which was replied with silence. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Good Morning," she said brightly, "and welcome to your first Transfiguration Class, with me." She took her sit again and started reading their names to check their presence.  
  
"Daniel Adams" she called in a clear voice.  
  
"Present'." She knew him, she positively knew him; he was the boy in the train that was talking to the Slytherin girls.  
  
"Carmen Bossy"  
  
"Here." A girl from the first row answered.  
  
"Amelia Longbottom" she was Neville's niece.  
  
She went on until another name caught her eyes  
  
"Naja Malfoy"  
  
Next ones on the list  
  
"Fad Mordant" and 'Furry Mordant' as they were twins it was the same, figure. So, they were all third year Slytherins. After a couple of other names she almost choked  
  
"Jennies Riddle"  
  
It must have been a coincidence. She looked up at the girl and met her defiant look.  
  
"Yes Professor, is there a problem?" she was one of the girls on the train as well, the one sitting in the corner reading a large tome.  
  
"No, why should there be one?" she hadn't expected that girl to act like this.  
  
"I thought you might think of me as a mass murderer or something?" the girl erupted. Something was wrong there, seriously wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, was it something I said?" Hermione quickly tried to recover.she only just barely heard a murmur that sounded distinctly like 'Divination'.  
  
"So," said Hermione, taking a chance, "this is just a wild guess, or my incredible talent at seeing what professor Trelawney saw, but are you by any chance dying this year, according to her?" Another murmur was heard through the entire room. This continued until the girl rose and said in a defiant tone, "No, but I'm killing everybody."  
  
"Well, I have to admit this was better, coming from the old.divination teacher," she caught herself just in time, to not talk to bad of her colleagues in front of the students.  
  
"Don't worry, every year she foresees the death of a student, and it doesn't happen. Why should it be that now everybody would die?" Hermione just shook her head and continued the list, down to 'Daryl Zamba'. The class was very quiet for a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, though this was nothing to bother her.  
  
"We will start with chapter one now. Predictable as this may be. Animagi. Can anybody tell me what an Animagus is?' just one hand rose.  
  
"Yes, Miss Riddle."  
  
"Animagi are wizards and witches, which can transfigure themselves into an animal form, at will.'  
  
"Correct. Now there is a debate over the following--whether you can transform into the animal of your choice, or whether there is an Animagus form ideal for you. I can assure you that this is entirely your choice, just don't pick something like an elephant, or a tiger, as it might frighten everybody." There were some giggles in the background.  
  
"I should also tell you to not chose something as a black cat, or a snake, as there are many Slytherins among us. It's just too predictable. Oh, and the snake form has its disadvantages. As they are cold blooded it's dangerous to be in that form in cold places as you get weak and after a short period of time you don't have anymore enough strength to turn yourself back." she stopped; their attention wasn't anymore on her so she choose to give them a little demonstration of how being an animagus worked.  
  
Her transformation was received with applause; Hermione was starting to understand why McGonagall transformed so often, it was cool to have them 'ooh' and 'aah' at you. The rest of the class was more theoretical in nature, with notes being taken.  
  
"For your homework, please summarize the content of the chapter and find the list of registered animagi with the ones that are capable of this. You will be surprised to know that those aren't the only ones capable of doing this, but they are unregistered Animagi and it's none of my business. That's all. Miss Longbottom, Miss Riddle I'd like to have a word with you." They all gathered their books and quills and left the room in quite a hurry  
  
"Your uncle told me you're a bad case at potions as well." Hermione turned to Longbottom. The girl was pink to the tip of her ears. "What would you say about some extra classes at potions?"  
  
At this, the girl looked positively scared. "Don't worry, not with HIM. With me" Hermione had moved now from her desk and took a seat near the girl. "I used to be pretty good at it, so I might give you some tips. You may leave now. Oh, by the way what class do you have next?"  
  
"Charms." She answered prompty.  
  
"Well, then I think I will write you a note." She took a piece of paper and wrote an excuse for the girl. '"You may leave." The girl clumsily gathered her things and left.  
  
Hermione stood up and headed for the back of the class were the other girl was looking through a potions book. When she approached the girl she could see she wasn't really reading, as the book was upside down. Jennies lifted her head and looked at her teacher with an impenetrable gaze.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry for snapping like that, it's just that.." she did not know how to finish.  
  
"Sybil Trelawney can get on your nerves, I know. Don't think I'm talking bad about my colleagues. I myself was a student of hers, and have very little patience with her. I only took about two trimesters of Divination and I couldn't take it anymore. You know, you should have taken something more interesting, like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. I think you may still be able to change your option, why don't you talk with your head of house?" As a teacher, it didn't matter that the girl was a Slytherin and plus, she was a really smart one.  
  
"I think I'll follow your advice on this. Then what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?" the girl was becoming a bit nervous.  
  
"I remembered you were reading a book about transfiguration on the train and wanted to tell you that if there's anything you would like to know, besides what's in the book, if you wanted some advice, or anything else, I'm more than glad to offer you my help, Miss Riddle." Hermione said warmly.  
  
"Oh, thank you, and sorry for what I said it's just that..I'll keep in mind your offer." She tossed her schoolbag on her shoulder and stormed out of the room. When she opened the door she turned around.  
  
"Professor Granger?"  
  
"Yes?" Hermiones' head snapped up.  
  
"Could you call me Jinx? Everybody does so." And then closed the door, leaving Hermione with a large grim in her face.  
  
The class following was formed out of first year Hufflepuff, so it was maybe the most challenging, as they had no notion whatsoever of transfiguration. She had to explain some basics to them show them some easy transfigurations and give them materials to read. At lunch, she just took some mouthfuls of food and then moved on to the library, where she returned after her last class. There weren't too many students; it was after all, only the second day of school, and many of them hadn't had their potions and history of magic lessons yet. This time the librarian didn't say anything to her when she went in the forbidden section. She went to the books, however not many held her attention. She had copies of some of them in her own private library.  
  
In the evening, she accepted the invitation of Mrs. Weasley to a cup of tea, in the company of Lupin and Ann. Nothing had happened yet, although nothing was certain. All their talk only aggravated her state so before going to her chambers she passed through the medical ward to pick up a dreamless sleeping potion. The potion actually worked for that night.  
  
The rest of the week went on pretty smoothly. A little of Malfoy's remarks, some sneers from Snape, and the constant mess made by the children, made her feel just right. Tea with Mrs. Weasley was becoming a habit that she couldn't give up, especially now. Her meeting with the Gryffindors was over. They hadn't done anything yet, and compared to the Gryffindors in her time they were not even half as brave, nor the troublemakers. She had given them a speech, she kept it short--about the qualities of the Gryffindors and how she wanted all of them to show that they have what it takes. Then she had gone on about how she wanted the Gryffindors to win the House and Quidditch Cups; that neither had been won by Gryffindor since her last year. Before leaving, she had told them about the Quidditch trials for new players as there was a desperate need for a good seeker and an equally good keeper. They weren't used to this to say the lest. The only occasions on witch McGonagall entered the common room was if there was a real emergency. However Hermione considered it would be good to show up and remind them that she was the new head of house.  
  
A tea with Mrs. Weasley was all she wanted at this moment, and this is what she got. The evening turned out as pleasant as she could have wished for. The new teacher from Romania was also there and it was loads of fun sitting there and gossiping with other women about all sorts of things.  
  
Mrs. Weasley even told them about her days of school and about the mess you can cause with a spoiled love potion. Ann had also related them some things about her schooldays, which was far different than Hogwarts. They had just three Houses and there were no real rivalries between the houses. They even helped each other at tests, giving the subjects to the other houses. The evening continued on merrily, but, Hermione noted, when you're having so much fun, the time always passes too quickly.  
  
It was already ten o'clock and she decided to head for bed. On her way to her rooms, Hermione decided to wander a little, to enjoy the glint of moonlight on the landscape through the windows. She hadn't planned to do a brief patrol of the corridors. Turning a corner she saw just what she didn't want to see, the first student to receive a detention from her. It was a Slytherin, she did recognize her. Great, thought Hermione, that would make her look biased. Well, she was a teacher after all, the risks of the job.  
  
"Alright miss, what are you doing out at this hour?" At this the girl turned around, startled. Oh great, Hermione, not only that she's a Slytherin but she's one of the girls in the train, Hermione groaned internally. Not only will you look biased, you'll also be vindictive. (Un)fortunately her thoughts were interrupted by Snape's arrival.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Parker?" He asked, a sneer evident in his words. Before Hermione could realize what she was doing, she acted upon her stupid instinct to help.  
  
"She was with me, Professor Snape." He hadn't seen her and was startled by her appearance, but managed to dissimulate it, never letting his sneer drop.  
  
"Was she?" he asked in a dangerous low tone that made her almost want to look down at the floor, like a student. Instead she met his eyes with a suicidal courage. It might have been that he wasn't paying close attention to her, or was simply too interested in what was one of his students was doing out with the head of Gryffindor house at that hour, to think about Hermione's reaction. "And what were you doing?" he continued.  
  
Improvise, Hermione, improvise. You used to be so good at it.  
  
"I was helping her with some homework." She blurted.  
  
"Really, Professor Granger? How nice of you. And may I inquire as to what were you helping her with? I certainly hope it wasn't potions." This remark made Hermione's checks flush.  
  
Next came the words that changed the whole evening, now night, into a fiasco; the girl had to speak.  
  
"No, Professor Granger was helping me with my Divination homework." At this Hermione's mouth almost dropped, and there was a distinct smirk on Snape's lips.  
  
"Ah, Divination. I must admit I myself was never good at that subject. Would you mind Miss.Mistress Granger, if I stay as well? Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two about this as well."  
  
"Of course not, Professor, but I wouldn't want to hold you from any important businesses you may have to attend to." She replied evenly.was it just her, or was he making fun of her?  
  
"Nonsense, what businesses would I have to attend to at this hour? It would be a pleasure, really, to attend this fascinating lesson about.what kind of divination is it anyway?" he looked very sincere in his interest.  
  
"We have to make a detailed analysis of the way the planets are going to affect our lives during the next month, using our personal map and guides." The girl had snatched some papers from her bag.  
  
"Let us go in this class room. It's your classroom, Professor Granger, so I don't think there's any way we could disturb anyone." He smirked, holding the door wide for them to pass through. He was truly a wicked man, Hermione thought.  
  
She couldn't back down now, so she followed them both in. Snape took a seat in the first row, just in front of Hermione's desk. Even though she was the one sitting at the teacher's desk, and he was the one that had the pupils' role, she felt worse than if he would have given her a detention. Why did this man have to be so awful? He knew perfectly well she hated divination.  
  
He knew perfectly well she was just covering for that girl, out of some charity that not even she knew existed in her.  
  
Well, she couldn't just stand there and gaze at the map the girl had placed in front of her. She had to say something. But nothing was coming to her. She had never gotten to these lessons of Divination. She had only been to the ones about the tea leaves and some about the crystal globe. After about fifteen minutes of gazing at the stupid map and looking through the book she was becoming worried, and the Snape and the girl were becoming anxious.  
  
"Well, Professor Granger, what do you have to say? I see you've studied it in thoroughly. So why are you so quiet? Is it that bad?" Snape inquired softly.  
  
Suddenly inspiration struck her; of course, why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She could use Harry's and Ron's way of guessing, improvise, it was the best and the Bug had actually bought it all those years ago, if she remembered correctly.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm afraid it is bad. Woeful things await the poor girl this month. Just look, because of the conjunction of Mars and Jupiter, she might get a cold next Tuesday." With the corner of her eye she could see Snape's expression, and if she wasn't mistaken, he had problems restraining a chuckle. "On Saturday she might be injured, because of the position of.Saturn." She continued, emboldened.  
  
At this the girl reacted "Of course I might be injured, I have to give my kitty a bath. And he is a tiger when it comes to baths."  
  
Hermione continued for about a half an hour with the guessing; it was becoming more and more tragic by the minute. Scratches, bad marks, cuts, burns, near decapitations, drowning and the worse, in Hermione's opinion, almost getting expelled; all were going to happen to the poor, unsuspecting girl. The weirdest part of it all was that Snape seemed to enjoy all this and even chuckled at some of the more farfetched ones, though carefully masking it every time with a cough.  
  
"Miss Parker, you should also be careful on Tuesday as you will." Hermione began again, but she was cut of by Snape.  
  
He rose from his seat, and stepped a few steps until he was standing right besides her.  
  
"She might be poisoned, as I'm thinking of testing the antidotes they've prepared, and if she continues to wander around through the castle at night I doubt she will have it right. Now, Miss Parker, you may go back to you dormitories. No points taken, thank Professor Granger for that, and for your Divination homework."  
  
As the girl got out of the room she was saying some muffled words. Hermione was surprised once again at how sharp Snape's hearing was, as she had not herd the girls' exact words, as he replied, "I can assure you that Professor Trelawney will be more than satisfied with your homework, Miss Parker, now leave."  
  
Once the girl closed the door, Snape took a seat on the desk in front of the teachers' desk. "Miss Granger, I don't now your reasons to cover up for this girl, and I don't want to know them. What I wanted to tell you was that I have studied your notes, and they might be worth further examination. We can work in my private laboratory. As for the ingredients, don't worry, I have all of them.even the more exotic ones."  
  
He threw her notebook onto the wood surface of the desk. "Friday at eight p.m. my office, and be punctual." With a swish of his robes, he turned round and was gone, without uttering another word. Hermione swallowed.  
  
Maybe he hadn't changed after all. His tone had certainly been the same she remembered from countless Potions lessons. Becoming aware that she had slumped into her usual subdued Potions-class position, she sat up straight and searched a focusing point for her eyes, so she could concentrate on restoring her facial expression back to dignified.  
  
Well, Hermione, look on the bright side she told herself. The man accepted to work with you, he is offering you to work with him in his private lab, and he's got supplies of all of the ingredients you need. This is what you were wishing for. Now, go to sleep before you encounter Filch as well and have to teach him Charms or Transfiguration. With that she turned around and left the room with robes billowing, matching Snape's departure a few moments earlier.  
  
The next day was going to be a long one, as she had classes though all of the day with no breaks and she was also supposed to meet with Snape after dinner. She graded some essays before going to sleep so that she could take her mind of the last events of the evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was fine Friday morning; no Malfoy, no Snape and no troubles with Gryffindors. Classes went fine as well; it seems everybody did their homework. Lunch again, perfect, with the perfect menu. The classes left till dinner were a dream, no student failed the tasks and with the perfect dinner, it seemed that it was one of the best days she had spent at Hogwarts.  
  
However that was just an illusion, she quickly realized, as what awaited her was worse than detention. Well, maybe not compared to the detention in her first year, her only detention. Maybe detentions were truly terrible, thinking back to Harry and the blood-drawing quill from Umbridge, or Ron having to scrub all the trophies without magic..she wouldn't know.  
  
What she did know was that her sense of foreboding was steadily increasing as the appointed time for her meeting with Snape grew every closer.  
  
She was now descending the stairs to the dungeons. It was somehow different from the last time she had done, that a couple of days ago. She no longer feared his reaction, now she just feared she might turn into some kind of Neville while working one-on-one with him.  
  
The dungeons were just as cold as they had been when she was a student, just as dark, and just as filled with Slytherin trouble-makers. She passed, circumspectly, some seventh years, which were checking her out in the rudest way possible, though she didn't take points, just because she was in a hurry.  
  
"Wanna teach us something, Professor?" leered one of the boldest of them.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin, for harassing a teacher, Mordant, and there shall be more if you don't get to your common room NOW." Came Snape's voice.  
  
His last word hadn't been anything than a barely audible whisper, but anybody that knew him as well as his Slytherins, knew that it meant trouble. They just scattered along the corridor as fast as they could and as far as they could.  
  
"Professor Granger, if you know what is good for both you and them, next time do something about their attitude. I'm not here to watch every moment after you.' There was an emphasis on the word professor. "Now please, follow me."  
  
In her hurry to past the students, she hadn't noticed where he had come from; it was as if he had appeared out of nowhere. But it was still impossible to Apparate at Hogwarts, wasn't it? Perhaps if you were a headmaster, or in this case a deputy headmaster, this rule didn't count.  
  
He had reached a heavy oak door, and was waiting for her in the doorway. She entered the office and tried not to look at the many jars that might have caused an unpleasant reaction, especially now, so close after dinner. He closed the door and moved to the hearth. He said something that she didn't hear, but it must have been the 'Incendio' spell, as a purple blue fire formed in the fireplace. He then took some powder in his hand and motioned for her to get in the fire place.  
  
"Get in, and be careful, so as not trip over something." He instructed tersely.  
  
Hermione stepped in the fire; it wasn't even warm; just like every thing about Snape, the fire was actually ice-cold. The last thing she heard was Snape's voice but just as before, she couldn't catch his words.  
  
Every thing was dark in front of her, she couldn't see a thing.  
  
A.N Ok people I have to clarify some things.  
  
One the thing with Naja Malfoy Draco's niece and Amelia Longbottom Neville's niece. No they're not the daughters of some long lost brother of one of the two, but are some kind of daughter of some far cousin or something. I don't know. It was just the easiest thing to get names for some students. And to have reasons to introduce them in the story.  
  
And if you have any questions. Please ask. It might take some time until I answere but I will do my best. Right now I have some problems with chapter 6 and 7. But they'll be up soon. Just have to check with my muse.  
  
Hope the chapter looks better now that it's beta read. Hope I'll get more reviews. 


	4. The Snake Pit

Disclaimer: just like before. Not mine. Don't sue. I still want to get rid of the dog.  
  
CHAPTER IV The snake pit  
  
"Ouch" ?  
  
"What, Miss granger? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry," She said while gathering herself of the floor.  
  
"You should have moved from the fireplace to allow space for me to floo in." he politely helped her up, then made his way through the piles that were all over the room. Every thing looked neglected. As her eyes adjusted to the light she was able to see fairly well from the light of the stars that was coming through the gigantic window.  
  
Window?!  
  
Actually it looked more like a door to something, but what was something like this doing in the dungeons? Magic!  
  
"So, what is this place?" Hermione questioned Snape.  
  
"My chambers. Follow me and watch where you are going, or you may trip."  
  
He walked to a bookshelf and pulled on a book, and immediately a secret door opened. (A.N. ain't it original)  
  
"So original." Hermione muttered under her breath. Still she carefully followed the man through the passageway. Nevertheless she tripped over a chair or coffee table whatever it was.  
  
It led to a long row of stairs that seemed to Hermione to go down to the middle of the earth, perhaps lower. She followed him to the top of the stairs. As she put her foot on the first step it started moving down by itself. In the complete darkness that followed all she could hear was his steady breathing, unlike hers, which was very irregular because of the fear.  
  
She had grown to fear darkness. After a night spent in Azkaban with all those dementors, the darkness was starting to get to her. If she were to light her wand he might react; it wasn't getting any brighter. Slowly, she felt the stairs stopping and her adrenaline rising.  
  
"Lumos." Snapes voice seamed to cut through the darkness suddenly there were lights everywhere; Hermione had to close her eyes. When she slowly opened them again she found herself in a room filled with everything one could possibly need for experimenting. She could feel from the chill in the room that she was still in the dungeons but nothing else seemed to suggest this. The room itself was very spacious with a very high ceiling; it was lit by thousands of lights  
  
"Miss Granger, this is my private laboratory; I suppose you understand the value and rarity of many of the ingredients and of the equipment in here so I expect nothing less than extreme precision and caution when using them. The only reason why I trust you with this secret is Dumbledore. He thinks you will be more careful this time." Snape stressed the last two words, before continuing on, "Many of the things found in here are practically forbidden and I hope you are capable of keeping this secret a secret."  
  
He had touched a sore spot that was enough to send Hermione into a fit of sobs, but still she didn't say anything; he was right and as hard as it was to admit it, he was actually being considerate.  
  
"Now that we have that clear let us get to the actual task. I would like for us to decide which to start first. There are some that seem promising; the last ones most of all, but still, I would like to know your actual thoughts and opinions."  
  
It was so hard to talk, Hermione thought, he mind still clouded in memories. Her voice seemed lost and she couldn't look at him. Fighting the sudden urge to run off crying, she managed to nod.  
  
"Please take a sit Mi-Professor Granger." Snape amended.  
  
It was as if her feet were glued to the ground. Still, she was a witch so, by means of magic or no she managed to move herself to the nearest chair and sit down. She still wouldn't look up. He was so cruel, yet so right.  
  
"Look," Snape began, " I'm not the big bad wolf, though I don't think you're afraid of the big bad wolf; I'd say he's a good friend of yours actually," his tone as bitter as it was always. "I have here some records about other attempts of finding cures against the Unforgivables. They are not much, but as you must know there haven't been many studies, as they have always been considered unbreakable; no one has actually tried to break them.  
  
He placed some papers on the table in front of her. Hermione took them in her hands but her mind was not on them. Some of your ideas are rather canon. Believe it or not, they're wrong." he insulted, "Still you have some innovating theories that might have a chance."  
  
"They're not new." she said quietly. Her voice sounded strange even to her own ears. "What did you say?" asked Snape, turning towards her.  
  
"They're not new. I took them from some very old books and I'm positive they're good.  
  
"From where exactly did you take them?" His voice dangerously low.  
  
"Some old text books?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Exactly which ones?"  
  
"I don't know, I have only fragments."  
  
"Could I see them?"  
  
"I don't know if.and after all I don't think you would understand much of them; they're written in ancient runes and.  
  
Snape cut her off, "I have a degree in ancient runes Professor Granger if you must know. Half the books in my library are written in runes, so no need to worry. I haven't used this laboratory in all summer so I have to check to see if everything's working.  
  
Before he could continue, she asked him in a small voice that still showed her uneasiness. "May I help, sir?... I mean I haven't worked all summer myself and I'm not sure I am able to create even one of the simple potions."  
  
"If you wish." He said dismissively.  
  
The next couple of hours seemed to ease the tension between them to a reasonable point. They worked in relative silence; sometimes she would have to ask where she could find one of the ingredients. The laboratory was well organized, labeled clearly and categorized, she was simply adjusting to a new place. She was soon absorbed in the potion making process. It wasn't an easy potion; it was actually a difficult concoction. It required all her attention, just one eye of newt extra and it would be spoiled.  
  
She had her hair in a bun so it wouldn't get in her way but several strands had fallen and she had to constantly push them away. She poured griffin tears from a large, heavy bottle into a tiny, silver measuring cup, her hands never trembling. She managed to fill the small cup exactly to the brim without, even in reality, looking at what she is doing. One more drop would have caused it to overflow. Her eyes never left the surface of the cauldron, her stirring impeccable; just the right amount at the precise moments.  
  
It was actually intriguing to see that one of his students who had actually mastered the fine art of potion making, Snape mused, carefully avoiding her eyes while he watched her.  
  
Once she added the final ingredient, the flobberworm mucus, the potion turned green, just as it should have. She had just finished the potion and was waiting for it to cool down so she could store it, not noticing Snape's proximity.  
  
"You didn't add enough doxy wings dust." He criticized.  
  
"It would have been to concentrate, and besides this way it's not detectable. Too much dust and it becomes toxic." She retorted.  
  
"Whoever uses this type of potion doesn't care if it's toxic or not. It is a very powerful restorative potion, it involves.....questionable magic to produce. Here put it in these vials, it shall be useful." Snape handed her a set of vials with stoppers.  
  
"I don't think Madam Pomfrey would be thrilled about making one of these potions for the students." Hermione noted.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey doesn't make the potions; I do. And she would be totally against it. The only times she uses even a diluted form of this potion is when I need one. She wouldn't use one of these if her life depended on it. Where did you learn to make one of these?"  
  
"From a book in the library." Hermione responded.  
  
"The Hogwarts library? How did you get to it, it's in the restricted section?"  
  
"During my 7th year, McGonagall signed for me a permanent pass for that section, as I was caught up in several projects that involved serious research and I needed as many facts as I could get. I took advantage of the opportunity and looked through as many books as I could. I wanted to find something to help Harry, and I actually used this potion the last time he had to do some Auror raids and almost got killed," she explained.  
  
"It's getting late, you should probably return to your quarters, you may be excused." He ended their conversation abruptly.  
  
"Just wanted to ask you something. I know that you don't only have normal ingredients and even some more exotic ones; you also have muggle chemicals.  
  
"Yes, you noticed!" Snape sounded surprised, "Some of them are fairly helpful when trying new potions. That is why I have a whole range of muggle chemicals and TNTs available in case it's needed." Snape smirked as Hermione took out a translucent glass vial labeled, 'Plutonium powder'.  
  
"Merlin. This is real radioactive stuff. You certainly know how to play with fire." Hermione said wryly as she put the vial back on the shelf carefully.  
  
"Well, that is the aspect of potions I like so much. The danger." he said while pretending to drop a vial labeled 'nitroglycerine' making Hermione squirm. Replacing it on the shelf, he led her up the stairs, unmoving on the way up, Hermione noted irritably, and into his rooms again.  
  
It was just as dark as the stairs, so she couldn't really make much of the surroundings. In the dim light from the hearth she could see a lavish armchair; there were no pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. She could barely distinguish, there on the wall next to her, a picture of someone, the pictured itself rumpled and scraped. There wasn't much she could see and she sensed he wasn't going to let her see anything further.  
  
He had a dark scowl on his face and looked as if he was going to.well, he was undeniably nasty.  
  
Snape was waiting for her to get in the fireplace and she wasn't willing to prolong her stay in his chambers more than necessary. She stepped in and once she through stepped aside to make room for him.  
  
"You are not allowed in my rooms without me, as a matter of fact you are not allowed in my office and my storeroom without my approval. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes. I understand, there's no need to..." Hermione began to protest his demeanor.  
  
"I don't know what you're babbling there Miss Granger, I am simply stating the rules." he walked her to the door and unlocked the wards. Once she was out he closed it, but before she left, he opened it again. "  
  
"Tomorrow I expect you here with your material, Mis.Professor Granger," he amended. Then he closed the door before she could open her mouth (and close it several times like a goldfish) and locked it with some charms (that of course could not be unlocked with a simple Alohomora).  
  
Well, the man had a huge apartment; he had more luxury then she would have expected, but it all looked uninhabited for someone who had lived there for almost two decades. And Merlin's beard, the laboratory he had was better than the one at the ministry! This was a revelation to her.  
  
She was still puzzled over were exactly his rooms were, as they had gone through the hearth, which meant it wasn't actually near his office, and it had large windows (covered by drapes so no light could come in, so typical of him.) Oh well, she had no time to spend thinking of him. She had to mark the homework of the students, make plans for her next lessons, find the texts he wished to see, etc.  
  
When she entered her room she saw some strange movements out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Who is it?" her voice a little shaky but all her fears vanished when she saw who was causing the noises.  
  
Dobby the house elf was standing beside her table. His large pointed ears glowing in the dim light from the fireside. He was dressed from head to feet in clothes knitted by her in her school years. In her sixth year Harry had told her the truth about Dobby taking all the clothes, so she stopped hiding them through the Gryffindor common room. Instead she made clothes especially for Dobby.  
  
The ones that he was wearing at the moment consisted of an orange sweater, some blue trousers, a yellow hat and two socks that naturally weren't the same kind-one was purple and the other was a sick green.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Miss." He bowed his head. "It is an honor to see you again Miss."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Dobby. Now would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" she questioned the elf.  
  
His eyes were shining now with tears. "Miss, Dobby has never been asked for a cup of tea by a wizard. Miss is too good, but Dobby must refuse, for Dobby has to do his work Miss."  
  
"I could take this as insubordination, you know?" Hermione teased.  
  
"No, no Miss. Dobby did not mean to be rude. Dobby did not mean to offend miss, Dobby is terribly sorry." he was shaking his head so hard his ears were flapping like a bats wings.  
  
"I know Dobby, and well, if you can't, there is no need to apologize. Oh, and by the way, thank you for cleaning my room."  
  
"It is Dobby's job miss, nothing to thank Dobby for. Would the miss still want a coup of tea?"  
  
"Yes but don't trouble yourself Dobby, I can do it myself." But, before she even finished her sentence he had disappeared with a puff. It's impossible to Apparate in Hogwarts, isn't it? Was all that passed through her mind.  
  
Before she knew it he was back with a tray holding a mug of tea and a plate with chocolate biscuits. "  
  
Here you have miss." Said the elf, bowing slightly.  
  
"Thank you Dobby."  
  
"Is there anything else Miss desires?"  
  
"No." she responded. She took a sip of tea. "Actually," she started, "there would be a thing I would like to know."  
  
"Anything, Miss, just say it." his ears were waggling cheerfully.  
  
"Why aren't Professor Snape's rooms cleaned? They look like no one's been there in a century."  
  
She hadn't expected the elf's smile to vanish and his years to flop, but he looked horror struck. "  
  
"House elves do not have the permission to enter the potion master's chamber, Miss, we are banned from them."  
  
"But why?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Dobby must not speak of this. Dobby cannot tell this to miss, it is."  
  
"All right, no need to explain. Of course he would keep his secrets to himself." She muttered under breath, "All right, thanks again for the tea and good night, Dobby."  
  
"Good night Miss," were the last words Dobby said before he vanished.  
  
Hermione found she could not get to sleep that night, so she tried to occupy her time. The students' homework was no match for Hermione; she had marked all of them in less than four hours. Finding the texts Snape wanted was piece of cake, so with nothing else to do and with sleep still evading her, she planned all her classes at least till Christmas break.  
  
Before she realized it, it was time for breakfast so she left her rooms and headed for the Great Hall. She was actually the first to get there. Her eyes were practically closed by the time she had finished her eggs, and without realizing she had soaked her hair in her tea.  
  
Lucky for her. Mrs. Weasley was gone on errands and Lupin was recovering after a full moon, so there was nobody bothering her with silly questions. Just as she thought she could get to her rooms and maybe try to sleep, she knocked into Malfoy. The bump made her fall hard on the stone floor.  
  
"Granger, next time could you not throw yourself so forwardly at me?" snickered Draco as he passed without even giving her a second glance.  
  
Great job give ferret-boy something to laugh about. Just get up and move on until you fall asleep here Granger girl, she mentally berated herself.  
  
Gathering herself from the floor she walked as dignified and awake as she could to her room where she just collapsed onto her bed without a second thought.  
  
She heard strange noises around her, as if someone was crying. She looked around and in the darkness from the closed blinds, she was able to distinguish the figure of a tall, very thin, woman, dressed in a grey cloak, with a hood on her head. When she looked more closely she realized it was a banshee.  
  
The cries were growing in intensity and soon she couldn't stand it any more. She tried to scream, tried to tell it to stop, but it was no use; her voice was gone. Suddenly, the banshee lifted her head and the grey hood fell off her face, revealing a pale ghostlike face with red eyes and a mane of untidy red hair. Hermione could now recognize the face.  
  
It was the worst shock of Hermione's life. The realization that the banshee wasn't actually a spirit but Ginny. A long piercing shriek froze the blood in Hermione's veins.  
  
When she opened her eyes a second time, the image of Ginny disappeared and in the night, though she could still hear shrieks and long howls. She looked around her-the all so familiar face of Crookshanks greeted her almost reassuring her everything was still normal. "  
  
"I killed her Ookie, I did that." She whispered to the cat, who looked like he didn't care about anything else except his stomach and meowed at her as loud as he could. "Easy for you to dismiss I- you used to kill two mice a day and several spiders, birds, butterflies, bugs and even some homework of mine. You are no guide for my conscience."  
  
Hermione could not close her eyes anymore-the image of Ginny's face kept haunting her for the rest of the day. She tried to get back to sleep but it wasn't working.  
  
Everything was in vain. It was a full moon and the light filled the room, even with the drapes pulled tight. This explained the strange howls. 'Oh, who am I kidding' she thought, she getting up and putting a cloak on--she went out. She wasn't thinking where she was going; she just let her legs take her somewhere.  
  
She went down the stairs and out the great doors, past the greenhouses from where a faint sound of mandrake cries could be heard which was enough to make her feel even more sick, before she stopped in front of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Looking around there was nothing familiar anymore about the cozy place she and her friends had spent entire evenings with the gentle half-giant. There was no smoke coming from the chimney, the garden once crammed with giant pumpkins for Halloween was now filled with just weeds, growing out of control, and there was no barking coming from inside from an overjoyed Fang, who used to soak her in drools every time in just seconds.  
  
She tried to open the door with 'Alohomora' but it was better guarded.  
  
'Permisox' she muttered. The door opened on her command. It wasn't the usual spell a witch would use to open a door; some would even call it black magic, but nobody had to know she had used it, did they? She entered the hut.  
  
The space between her and the castle wasn't what separated it from the school for Hermione, but the years that passed since Hagrid had left. The clock had stopped at a time of the past. It had all ended with Hagrid's last words of goodbye seven years ago when her time at school ended-and now she returned to this place. Nothing had changed; everything was in its place. The house impressed Hermione with its past, the sweet old road of her childhood. She entered through the huge door that gave a piercing sound and entered the large circular room that was his house.  
  
The high roof was still covered in dusty cages for all types of animals. Passing through the room she could almost see clouds of dust forming where her shoes touched the ground and the click of her high heals was rhythmically breaking the silence. She took a seat in the large armchair in front of the empty fireplace. With a muttered 'Incendio' the log that was left in the grate ignited, giving a strange light to the surroundings.  
  
A howl broke the silence again, but it was now coming from the forest. Probably just like dogs and wolves, werewolves communicated among themselves. Maybe this was Lupin's girlfriend. The thought made her chuckle a little but it wasn't enough to cheer her up.  
  
Here in the shadows of the past she could no longer run from what happened. She could still remember like it was yesterday-one of her last conversations with Ginny, a short time before Mel's birth and Ginny's death.  
  
"Hermione what if he gets her? What if he gets us? I have to protect her; I have to protect her at any cost." It was Ginny; she was scared. Her eyes were filling with tears and Hermione was no longer able to look into her eyes. She let her gaze travel lower. Her hands were clasped in front of her. It was a nervous gesture, rather than deliberate, and she was likely unconscious of how her arms outlined the visible evidence of her pregnancy.  
  
"I have to do it Hermione, it's her only hope. You know what's going to happen if I don't. He's going to.to.you know. Not with all Dumbledore's protection will she stand against Him." Ginny broke into tears.  
  
Hermione had to do something comfort her, in some way, but she could not find the words that were needed to be said. It was her who had given her this idea. She hadn't wanted it to be like this. It wasn't what she had had in mind at the time and without a doubt, wasn't the best plan of action. The risks were so great that just the thought of it gave her shivers down her spine. The ritual was so old it had been forgotten long before recorded history.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, listen to me?" When she saw her friends face it was as if her heart had been torn apart. So much misery, so much pain, so much suffering, yet so much hope. "You can't do that.it would mean, I mean, it would virtually be suicide. I couldn't even decipher all the text. The language is too old for any rules used today to work. Ginny, believe me you can't do it." Hermione tried to dissuade her friend.  
  
" I can and I will. I can't let anybody ruin my life, take away my happiness, and all that's good in life and matters to me." The red head said, resolutely.  
  
"Ginny, if you go through with this you will have no life left. Please listen to me, it's.it's stupid." Hermione persisted.  
  
"Stupid would be if I would let Him take away what is most dear to me. I know how it is to be in his possession. I've been through it and I have to protect my little angel from this."  
  
"Ginny she's not even born. And trust me he won't come back." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"That's what they were all saying ten years ago and it was a lie." Her voice was barely a whisper. It sounded like her last words were said by the air around them and not by her. "If I'll die so be it, but I won't let Him get her; I won't." she finished fiercely. Her eyes had a strange glow in them and this was enough to make Hermione hang her head down.  
  
In a oddly maternal way, Ginny kissed Hermione's forehead. This startled Hermione and made her look up. She had dozed off again in front of the warm fire but was woken up by the sound made by a salamander dancing in the fire. Sleeping was getting more tiring than staying awake, she noted wryly. She had to find a cure for this. The dreamless sleeping potion had lost its effects on her after so many doses. If everything else failed she was considering using the draught of the living death.  
  
When she finally returned to the castle it was already dawn and the penetrating sound of the great oak doors seemed to shake the school from its foundation. The echoes of her steps through the dim lighted corridors seemed to warn everybody of her presence, for no one greeted her in the entrance hall. Her mind wasn't working well anymore from the lack of sleep, and her nerves were stretched to their limits.  
  
She couldn't even focus were she was going, so turning a corner she knocked into someone. She fell down from the impact with her robes out in every direction around her, making it look as though she were sinking into a black hole in the floor.  
  
"Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing wandering through the corridors? You meddling girl." Snape's voice seemed to ring in her ears louder and louder until she could not stand it anymore. Tears began to fill her eyes and she started shaking. Getting up she dashed as fast as she could up to her rooms were she stopped in front of the little potions cabinet that she had, taking a sip out of a bottle containing a very disgusting looking liquid. She collapsed on spot losing all traces of consciousness immediately. For hours she lay on the floor, next to the broken glass from the vial that had shattered when it fell from her hands.  
  
When she finally regained consciousness she scampered to the bed where she remained in a state of vegetation for a long while. All traces of the relative comfort and happiness she might have felt at entering the great halls of old Hogwarts gone; replaced by her all so familiar ghosts of the past. 


	5. chapter V

Disclaimer: you all know the characters aren't mine, so wjy bring it up. The plot is mainly mine, although after reading so much fanfiction it might be that some of others people work has made it's way into mine but it's unintentional. So now go on and read.  
  
CHAPTER V  
  
On Monday morning she was finally awaken to reality by the sound of the alarm clock. Being a magical clock it only rang when needed, and with Hermione as an owner it had nearly forgotten how to do that. When she finally reached the bathroom, the magical mirror nearly screamed at her appearance.  
  
Mooning Myrtle looked more alive than her at any rate. With much concentration and patience, she applied all sorts of spells to repair the damage made by her sleepless nights. She surveyed her image in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
A bit hollow under the cheekbones. And there were shadows under her eyes. Then again, she didn't have to be perfect, did she? With an encouraging nod to herself, she tucked her wand in her sleeve and left for breakfast.  
  
When she got there, there were still several seats empty, so she tried to find one that would position her as far away as was possible from everybody that could have asked how she had spent her weekend.  
  
The food had barely appeared on the table when the place near her was occupied by no one else but Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Good morning everyone, looking in my tea cup I saw myself coming for breakfast and here I am." Said Trelawney.  
  
"We are honoured you joined us," was Dumbledore's response, and unlike the other teachers he actually meant it.  
  
"Oh I see there are some new teachers among the staff; you remember, Dumbledore I had foreseen change." She had her dreamy voice and her all- knowing look that bugged Hermione to no end.  
  
"Professor McGonagall leaves, how strange can it be that there are new teachers?" Muttered Hermione through clenched teeth.  
  
Turning her head at Trelawney answered in a tone that was totally different from her normal dreamy way.  
  
"I seem to remember you. You were the one that quit my class, weren't you. Well I haven't changed my opinion of you; there's no talent in you, but thank the gods there are students that do possess the inner eye. This weekend I read a homework that impressed me. The girl has foreseen her future for the next month in most precise detail, and it's not bright to say the least. Severus, she has even foreseen the failure at your test next week."  
  
Hermione could hardly keep her laughter under control, so she left the table, though she had barely touched her eggs. She had reached her classroom and was congratulating herself for planning her classes so far ahead, when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." was her immediate response.  
  
It was Remus, and he looked awful.  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are things going.?" He tried to sound joyful.  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" She was becoming suspicious. Was is possible he had seen her? Had he recognize while in his werewolf stage?  
  
"No special reason, just the polite thing to ask," he gave her a genuine smile, as only he could. She was amazed how much younger it made him look.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. And what brings you here Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"Told you not to call me Professor anymore you are a colleague of mine now, there's no need for formalities." Remus scolded gently.  
  
"Yes, but you were my teacher and it's not that easy to forget."  
  
"Try it." He urged.  
  
"Alright. Remus. Are you satisfied now?" she smiled at him.  
  
"That's better." He gave her a broad smile.  
  
"So, like I was saying what brings you in this neck of the corridors?" she was becoming curious by the time, but she didn't show it, acting as normal as she could looking through her papers.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a favour." His smile had somehow faded by now.  
  
"A favour?" she raised an eyebrow, but still pretended to be engaged by the checked homework.  
  
"Yes. I think you've noticed the full moon, and you know the effects it has on me." He wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"Yes." She looked up from the stack of papers that she was trying to arrange in alphabetical order.  
  
"Well, the effects don't go away so quickly, as I'm sure you remember from your third year, and I wanted to ask you to teach some of my classes as I'm not really ready to prowl the corridors yet."  
  
"But I thought Professor Snape was taking your charges in such situations." She said, and gracefully got up from her seat.  
  
"Yes, but you know how Severus is. And I'm not asking you to take all my classes, just the Gryffindors and maybe the Hufflepuffs they're the ones that have it worse when he's teaching." Lupin explained.  
  
Just now she couldn't read Lupin's face. "Oh, I see. Well, what can I say?"  
  
"Please say yes." He pleaded.  
  
"Of course. I'm honoured you thought of me." She said truthfully.  
  
"Well then, it's settled.  
  
?What subjects will I have to cover?" she questioned him.  
  
"Well, I don't really have a schedule made up, but next for the third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were at red hats, while the six year Gryffindors are at the Patronus spell. I hope you can handle a couple or more hours, it's just that I'm tired of how Severus treats them. I know you are more then capable to teach them this."  
  
"I doubt I'm more capable to teach this than any other teacher in the school and I'm more than sure Professor Snape will have something to say about your request." She did not wish to get into a quarrel with Snape at this point.  
  
"It was actually Severus who suggested if I didn't like the way he was teaching my classes to ask someone else. He didn't have anything against me asking you. Severus never seems to appreciate anyone, but trust me, you had gained the respect of the entire rest of the staff from your third year, perhaps earlier. And by solving that riddle in your first year, to get to the Philosopher's Stone, that was made by Severus; you most certainly gained his respect." Lupin rambled.  
  
To try and hide the colour that was creeping up her cheeks she turned towards the blackboard to write the title of today's lesson.  
  
"So, I can count on you, Hermione?" he looked relieved.  
  
"Of course, don't worry. You just go and rest."  
  
Just after he left, the class begun filling with students. They were just lively enough to make her feel better.  
  
To teach Lupin's classes she had to use her old time-turner from her school years. She still had it, it was in perfect condition. Some students were surpised by this, but others just didn't really care.  
  
She was glad they had already done the Ridikkulus spell; she wasn't ready to face her fears once again after that dreadful weekend.  
  
Red hats weren't her favourites, but to tell the truth, none of the dark creatures were of her liking; especially after this summer--she had spent some days in the old Black house, where even after so many years of living in it and so much cleaning you could still find some dark beasts.  
  
The Patronus spell was a simple spell to perform, as long as you didn't have a Dementor in front of you-the classes all went like clock work.  
  
However it just couldn't be a perfect day, Hermione grumbled to herself. Especially since no day at Hogwarts could be normal. Even less likely with having Draco Malfoy as Head Inquisitor.  
  
When she first entered the DADA classroom she was startled by a voice from behind, questioning her. "What, may I inquire, are you doing here Professor Granger?"  
  
She could not comprehend how it was that her name, coming from the mouth of a Slytherin, could sound like an insult.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you. And what are you doing here?" she replied evenly. Her smile was so fake, it vanished without a trace in mere seconds.  
  
"As Head Inquisitor I am here to check how the other professors are teaching. I have come here to check on Professor Lupin." He was looking so smug Hermione wished she could smack him again as she had in their third year.  
  
"Well he's not here. He's." she had no time to finish her sentence.  
  
"I see. But I also see that he has been irresponsible enough not to appoint a tutor for his classes." Malfoy was doing a great job pissing her off.  
  
"He has, Malfoy. You are looking ah him, or rather, her. Now, please, would you allow me to actually teach the class?" She was getting exasperated.  
  
"You?!" And what sort of experience do you have on this subject?" he questioned, mocking her.  
  
"Enough. I have a degree in Advanced Defensive spells, and I have also been a member of several defence organizations, if you need to know." She replied, meeting his eyes, daring him to comment on that.  
  
And he did.  
  
"How many of them were legal organization?" He asked in a malevolent tone, but Hermione was no longer paying attention to him.  
  
"Right class, as I was about to say before Mr. Malfoy interfered, Professor Lupin is ill and couldn't come today, so I'm here to replace him for today. Any questions?" There was a moment of silence only perturbed by Draco's scribbling on a piece of paper.  
  
So this is how it felt to have Umbridge in class, Hermione thought. Well, she could only have respect for her teachers for not hexing that woman right away, although that would have made things a lot easier for all of the students. Though she wasn't sure it would be the same in Draco's case. Too many of the people he was going to inspect had been his teachers, had seen him when he was just a kid, fpr them to withstand the type of behaviour that Umbridge had, and Malfoy was, displaying.  
  
Noticing the lack of response, Hermione began again. "Right, let's get on with the lesson. She took a seat at the front desk. "Anybody missing?" It seemed they were all in class, and nobody seemed to suffer from one of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes diseases.  
  
"Now everyone, wands away." She instructed. A murmur of disappointment was heard through all the class and if she wasn't mistaken, a snigger from Malfoy's direction. "Just take your feathers out. I'm going to give you a brief presentation of the spell we're working with. Then you can do all the practice you please." At this, all their faces brightened up.  
  
"The Patronus charm is a shielding charm. Can anybody here tell me anything about it?" she questioned the class. Several hands raised, but before she could call on someone, Malfoy interfered.  
  
"I thought you actually had to know a spell in order to be able to teach it to others." He sneered.  
  
"And I thought you actually had to know a spell to be able to inspect others to see if they are doing it accurately." She lashed out just as viciously.  
  
He was silenced by this rebuke and scribbled something hastily on the sheet of paper again.  
  
"So, does anybody know anything about the Patronus spell?" she asked again, and some lifted their hands. They were smart kids-actually young adults- most if not all being already of age. They mastered the charm easily. Easier than she remembered learning it herself. But that also had to do with the fact that they were older that she had been at the time, and more experienced with charms of this difficulty.  
  
Soon the whole classroom was filled with silvery forms of different consistencies. Her own otter-shaped Patronus was paddling through the classroom. It had cost her a little to produce it. Patronuses reminded her of dementors, and those were not happy memories. However, just to shut Malfoy's mouth, she had made quite a show when making it appear.  
  
After all the classes had finished, she went to her office which had a lovely view of the grounds surrounding the school. Seeing a flock of Gryffindors going to the Quidditch pitch reminded her that today were the try-outs for the house team. She decided to see how bad the team was. She swiftly got out of the school and almost dashed towards the Quidditch pitch taking a seat in the stands. She had accompanied Harry and Ron for some Quidditch practices on a couple of occasions, but usually she had come here only for the matches of the Gryffindor team.  
  
They had already started the tryouts, but no one seemed to be playing better than Neville. Some of them could actually catch the quaffle, but they were probably the returning players. One student trying for the beater position even managed to hit himself in the head with the bat; another one trying for the keeper position managed to fall from his broomstick, but he was less than three feet above the ground, as he had just mounted his broom. It was worse than she had imagined and once the students noticed she was there, it got worse. There was not a chance in a million to get the cup this year.  
  
Hoping beyond hope it would help, she left the Quidditch pitch to walk a little on the grounds. As there was still some time until supper she wasn't in a hurry. As she meanandered, Hermione saw that there were some strange creatures in the pen that Hagrid had used at his classes.  
  
Approaching the pen, she had never seen such creatures. Not even the Thestrals looked this strange. Hermione had recently begun to see Thestrals.  
  
These creatures were some strange dogs, or wolf-like creatures, with tails similar to a rat, or maybe to a snake. She could see the glinting from the scales, and they had large wings that looked sort of weird, with fur, instead of feathers. The animals looked bizarre, and to tell the truth, a little frightening, especially since they were playing like puppies, but a little more roughly and she could hear their growls.  
  
She didn't really dare get too close to them, but there was a strange attraction. She was curious to find out what they were. In all her text books, she had never encountered such a strange animal.  
  
She was so concentrated on these animals, searching her memory for what they might be, that she did not hear Professor Bendis walk up to her. When the Professor said hello it scared her out of her skin.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know I was so scary." Professor Bendis apologized.  
  
"Oh I was.I was." Hermione stuttered, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Wanting to know what these creepy animals are, and why in Merlin's name you haven't studied them?" Bendis said in an amused tone.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Because in this school just like in most, you only get to be taught about the most popular magical creatures, creatures that are well-known to wizards and muggles alike. When I accepted this post, I did it so I could make a difference and try to teach kids something besides unicorns, dragons, hippogriffs and other creatures just as well-known."  
  
She was almost stranger than Hagrid, Hermione thought. Bendis knew a lot about fantastical beasts. Dumbledore had made a wise choice. Although in her eagerness, she could prove just as reckless as Hagrid.  
  
"Well I can see your point." Hermione had nothing better to say, for once.  
  
"These creatures are Daoi; they are magical creatures specific to Romania. Once they were very common, but recently, their numbers are declining at an ever-increasing rate. I fear for their fate, as they are very intelligent and adaptable creatures, but men, wizards or not, just don't care about the wild-life anymore. Their natural habitat has practically been destroyed. The only magical forest that are still habitable have recently been sold, as land for the rich wizards that build huge mansions. There will be no place left for them, but zoos and pens like this. I have done some paper work, so I can keep some pairs here, and maybe try to introduce them to the forbidden forest. But I don't think it will be to their liking. Still I can't give up hope before I even try to do something." She went on at- length.  
  
It surprised Hermione with how much passion she could talk about these strange creatures. She had believed only Hagrid could be so obsessed with strange creatures, but now she saw there were others like him.  
  
Or maybe it wasn't really that strange.  
  
She was considered by many obsessed with house elves or with books. Who was she to judge people?  
  
"Want to come in for a cuppa?" the young witch offered.  
  
Hermione accepted her offer and they walked towards the castle, discussing the different teaching methods they had been exposed to. Their talk continued in Anna's chambers until late, when they realized they had missed dinner in the great hall.  
  
"In Merlin's name, look at the time. Never thought it got so late. Not even my stomach noticed. Well, we'll just have to go to the kitchens and get something. Dose it sound good enough for you Mione." Anne proposed.  
  
"Well yes, but I don't really have time. I've got to get to. something." Hermioned fumbled.  
  
"Ah yes, that something you do every evening." And although she seemed to have a disappointed tone for not having been considered trustworthy for Hermione's secret, Hermione got the remote impression that she knew something about it all.  
  
They went down the halls that still filed with students commenting on the large amount of homework they had to work through that evening. Reaching the fruit portrait, Anna tickled the pear and the secret door opened to reveal the kitchens that were bustling with house elves. Just as she was about to step in, a voice stopped her.  
  
"Miss-tress Granger, I would like to see you." Snape requested. And then he added in a more, supposedly sweet tone, that truthfully sounded more deadly, "If it's not too much of a bother."  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm all yours." As she said this she heard a snicker from Anne, but Anne stepped completely in the kitchen door and closed it, not wanting to seem nosy.  
  
Hermione followed Snape down the stairs, to the dungeons, straight to his office. He opened the door and let her pass, first watching her with his hippogriff-like stare. His office was as dark and sinister as always, with all sorts of vile-looking things stuffed in jars, in an attempt to sicken all those who set foot in this place. But once one had realized what things were they weren't so scary. Some of them were unique in a way, and Hermione could not help herself from wondering where he had gotten them. Other specimens she had simply never seen before.  
  
The air was as chilly as ever, and there was no chance for a fire in this place.at least not until the temperature got below freezing, would he permit one to be lit.  
  
"I have been informed you acted as a replacement for some of Lupin's classes today.? Snape started without further introductions.  
  
"Yes." She really didn't know where he was heading.  
  
"And that your class was inspected by the head inquisitor?" he questioned further.  
  
"Yes. Draco stopped by." She answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Professor Granger, I am not sure you understand Mr. Malfoy's role here." His tone becoming too dangerously low for her comfort.  
  
"To tell the truth I don't." she huffed. Hermione was starting to lose her temper, which she knew to be a grave mistake when being interrogated by Snape. She was cautioned enough to keep her eyes away from his.  
  
"He, as high inquisitor, can place teachers on probation, and even dismiss teachers, should he find them lacking." Snape elaborated.  
  
"You mean to tell me can sack me just for teaching." She knew she was starting to loose her temper, "Why is he here anyway? Why did he get this position? I mean, Umbridge was practically Fudge's right-hand, she had a lot of control at the ministry and all. Malfoy, on the other hand, has never worked one day at the ministry, and is a known death eater's son for Merlin's sake; he might even be one himself." The moment her last words left her mouth she knew it was bad.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed to two slits. "This Granger, is exactly the attitude you're not supposed to have." He was standing now, towering over her, "As you have yourself pointed out, his father is a death Eater, but also one of the men to give the ministry more galleons than you have seen in your life.  
  
"Naturally, when the little brat needed a job, the minister was more than glad to dispatch him to us, careful that the employment would satisfy his father. Now taking into account the animosity you and Mr. Malfoy have shown towards each other from the moment you met, I'd advise you to be careful how you step around him. Do I make myself clear?" he sneered.  
  
"I promise to be careful." She mocked him.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have pointed out the circumstances leading to Malfoy's employment here, do you want me to remind you how you came to work here as well?" his tone was bitter.  
  
It took her a few moments to gather her last vestiges of defense.  
  
"Is that all, Professor? Then I'm going to excuse myself, as I think I have kept you too long from your work." she turned around and left, banging the door to his office behind her. Those materials she had to give him would just have to wait until later, when she was in a better state. Now all she needed was rest, and plenty of it.  
  
A.N. daoi means wolf, in Dacian, and it was their motif. I'm from Romania people. You know that country were Dracula lives. Although I can assure you won't find him. I've been to the bran castle tree times and there was no trace of him. Actually he never even passed by.  
  
Someone pointed out that some of the things have no sense. Like the fact that they had to go up to Snape's lab and then they had to go up to get out of it. Although we are in Hogwarts and a thing like that would not surprise me. I specifically said that they were at the top of the stairs, and the stairs started moving downwards to get to his lab. And then when they got out of it they had to climb the stairs. The idea about the stairs not moving is not mine. It belongs to my beta reader, and I thank her for beta reading this story.  
  
Although you may ask why there are so many mistakes. Well the first three chapters aren't yet beta read. So you'll have to wait a little longer to be able to really understand what I'm blabbing about.  
  
I've been praised for keeping Snape in character. Well to tell the truth, I just can't imagine Snape being nice, and whenever I stumble upon a nice Snape I just say bye bye to that story. Now you might wonder why I have appointed a High Inquisitor. Well just for the fun of it. This way I can put Malfoy in the story, and make some people hex him. I don't like Malfoy. (Don't hex me people) but practically all of my friends adore him so I had to put him in and give him a nice job. (I think I understand how Dumbledore felt about having to appoint Umbrige now.)  
  
In next chapter there's going to be more about the mysterious past of Hermione. So stay tuned, although I'm not sure it will be up to soon.  
  
Meanwhile push that button and tell me what you thin about it. 


	6. chapter VI

Disclaimer: as you may know J.K. Rowling is the creator of such wonderful characters. I'm well just playing with them. No harm intended.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
'Good morning class' Hermione intoned from near the blackboard.  
  
A murmur rose from the class as they responded to her. They all looked unbelievably tired and bored; she knew the reason. They had been in the History of Magic class which was rapidly becoming one of the most despised classes at Hogwarts.  
  
'Today we're going to study a Shrinking Charm. It's one of the first phases of trying Vanishing Spells. You first try to make the things as small as possible. Later on it will be easier to make them vanish.' The class looked to be recovering. Her bright tone was getting their attention.  
  
She got her wand out of her sleeve 'Look I'll demonstrate. Radicula,' and with a quick swish, the frog that was sitting on the first desk had shrunken to a tadpole. Most of the students looked astounded at the small tadpole, though some of the girls were starting to chat a bit. It was, after all, third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. And there was a certain group of Slytherins that weren't known for being silent.  
  
'Now, students, wands out and practice.' She told them in a stern voice. Hermione walked around to see how the students were doing. She was trying to correct the ones that were dong wrong. Some of them were flourishing their wand unnecessary, while others were pronouncing it wrong.  
  
'No stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it all wrong. It's Radicula, not Ridiculus. We're not trying to get rid of a boggart here.' Said Jinx Riddle to her desk mate Naja Malfoy. The blond girl was a true Malfoy and seemed to think no one could do better than her.  
  
'You do it, if you're so clever.' Came the tart reply of Naja Malfoy.  
  
'Radicula' the girl said, and immediately the large raven that was perched on her desk reduced to a small tiny, ugly, featherless, black chick.  
  
'Splendid, Miss Riddle' Hermione spoke from behind the girls. All except Jinx flinched.  
  
She moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved. Well, Amelia Longbottom seemed to be an exception. But after countless failures, she not only managed to shrink the bullfrog, she actually vanished him with a loud bang and a small explosion.  
  
'Think we're going to need another frog here, Professor.' Called the brown haired girl next to her, to everyone's amusement.  
  
'Well, that was pretty good. You'll have to practice more before next class. No further homework.' She called while the bell rang. 'Free to go.' She addressed the class and then to Amelia in particular 'are you free tonight?' the girl shook her head slowly. At Hermione's raised eyebrow Naja Malfoy that was just passing by the desk and obviously eavesdropping answered.  
  
'She's got detention with Snape. After the disaster she caused there it's a wonder she's still here' she called and than in a more hushed tone added 'stupid squib. Doesn't belong her.' Hermione heard it all to clear.  
  
'Ten points from Slytherin Miss Malfoy and if you repeat that in my presence you'll get a detention.' She stated in a dangerous tone. The girl did not say anything and left the class.  
  
'So I should have started the classes sooner Amelia.' The girl blushed to her remark.  
  
'Well than you'll just have to wait till next Tuesday. Will you be able to hold that long without another melt down?' Hermione asked in a cheering tone. The girl gave a weak nod and a smile creped up her face. 'Now go before you miss your class.' She told the girl.  
  
As the girl gathered her stuff, Hermione could see that she truly was a feminine version of Neville. And it wasn't because she wasn't talented. The earlier explosion had shown that she had plenty of power. Just wasn't able to control it. Most of all, she had a lack of confidence that kept her from trying to use her powers.  
  
Hermione let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.  
  
'Teacher you said you had a free evening today'  
  
It was Hermione's turn to jump out of her skin. Jinx had stayed behind the rest of the class.  
  
Hermione looked at the girl. However the girl did not look back at her. She was instead studying a patch of her robe. 'Yes miss Riddle. Why?' she asked.  
  
'Well' the girl didn't know how to act. After all, one of her housemates had offended the teachers' protégé. 'You offered to...'  
  
'Yes I remember quite well that I offered to help you.' Hermione replied briskly. She could see how her words made the girl slack. 'And my offer still stands, Miss Riddle.'  
  
'I'm free this evening... I mean I don't have anything to do... what I meant to say...' the girl stuttered.  
  
'I know what you meant, and it's alright with me. Just tell me what you want to learn. I might need to do some research beforehand.'  
  
The girls' cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the teachers' hidden praise. 'Just wanted to try a Vanishing Charm. I've tried it, but I always get stuck with a tale or something. I mean, Longbottom's performance today, although unthinking, was quite impressive.' Both smiled at this.  
  
'Yes, I'll have to agree with that. So, six o'clock' Hermione stated.  
  
'I'll be here. Thank you for your time.' Jinx said while bolting out the door as the bell announced the beginning of the next class.  
  
It was six o'clock that evening, and yet the girl had not yet shown at her door. For the past hour or so, Hermione had been thinking of the little Slytherin girl. Janise Riddle was really smart, and reminded her a lot of herself at that age. However, she was late, and Hermione did not appreciate tardiness.  
  
A knock was heard from the door and a slightly out of breath Jinx came in. 'Sorry Professor. Some problems in the common room. Had to wait for it to clear up. It's been a busy day today.'  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say at the girls' entrance. Her eyebrows contracted to almost a line.  
  
'Circe, it's scary how much you look like McGonagall.' The girl added, a grin forming on her face.  
  
Hermione shook her head at this and motioned for the girl to take a seat at the desk in fron of hers in the front of the room. The girl took a moment to look at her office. The Gryffindor banner behind Hermione seemed to annoy her a little, but she did not say anything.  
  
'So, what kind of problem was it?' Hermione asked. She didn't want to sound meddling, but still, it wouldn't hurt to know.  
  
'Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs--the Deflagration Deluxe. We're Slytherin; we wouldn't settle for something cheep.' Jinx told her. 'You should have seen the look on Snape's face when he saw all the commotion. He took off about a hundred points, and gave out detentions like Dumbledore offers candy. After all, he's been in a bad mood all day.'  
  
At this Hermione gave her a questioning look. "When is Professor Snape not in a bad mood?"  
  
The girl shrugged. 'No offence Professor, but you're a Gryffindor. He's always in a bad mood around Gryffindors. And tomorrow I think it's going to be a massacre. I mean, he took so many points from Slytherin. Now he'll just have to wipe the other houses of points as well.'  
  
Hermione braced herself against this idea, but decided to get to work. 'Alright, now, let's do some practical work, Miss Riddle. After all, you did not come her to chat. First we'll start with some inanimate objects, this way you get the basics mastered.'  
  
For some time they concentrated solely on the task at hand. However, Hermione was still curious.  
  
'You said Professor Snape was unpleasant today. Why?'  
  
'Well,' began Jinx, her face still screwed up in concentration, 'First of all, Professor Malfoy came to inspect his class. You should have been there. It was almost hilarious. Malfoy really thinks high of himself, and Snape really cut him down. Professor Malfoy was present to inspect several other classes today as well. Actually, yours was the only Malfoy-free class. I suppose it was because of the Gryffindor prank.'  
  
Hermione looked startled at that. 'What prank?' She didn't know anything about it, and yet she was the head of Gryffindor.  
  
'I don't know how, but they got some Cornish pixies in his office, and he had to get rid of them. Heard they made quite a mess.'  
  
It was hard not to laugh but Hermione heroically managed.  
  
'He was really pissed of. He took about fifty points from each student he thought was involved.' Jinx informed her.  
  
'What! Why wasn't I informed about it?' Hermione exclaimed, 'Sorry, Miss Riddle, I'll have to see the headmaster later about Malfoy's attitude.'  
  
'Well, you're not going to be the only one. Professor Weasley was really mad when he made some comments in her class, and Snape wasn't too thrilled, to say the least, about the fact that Malfoy had something to do with the firecrackers in the common-room this evening. You should have seen Malfoy in the Care of Magical Creature class. He said something to the animals, and one of them swung his tail at him and knocked him on his back. The beast would have pinned him to the ground, if it hadn't been for professor Bendis.  
  
The only teacher that didn't seem to try to chew Malfoy's head off and then spit it back was Professor Lupin. But then, he's always calm. Though it wasn't for lack of material. Malfoy did make some comments. You know, hinting at his condition. I think the hiccupping fit he suffered towards the end of class was because of someone's jinx. I'm not sure whose. I tried a bat bogey hex, but he moved. It's kind of hard to aim well from under your desk.'  
  
At Hermione's bewildered expression she smiled. 'Hey, I'm a Slytherin because of my blood. You know it would be kind of awkward to see Slytherin's heir in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.'  
  
Hermione didn't realize it but her jaw had fallen open at the girl's statement.  
  
'What's the surprise? You know I'm a Riddle.' The girl said eying her.  
  
'Yes, but wasn't Voldemort's mum the Slytherin descendent?' Hermione asked, trying to keep her wits about. It was strange not to see the girl flinch when Hermione spoke the Dark Lord's name.  
  
'Actually, no. This not even Tom knows, but his father, the muggle, was Slytherin's heir. He wasn't a muggle. He was a squib. All the family is of squibs has been for generations. And that's why they hate witches and wizards so much.' she explained.  
  
'That's why they hate me.' she added in an after thought. Her eyes were now shining with unshed tears.  
  
I think that's enough for today, Miss Riddle.' Hermione told her. 'Next time, we can try with some insects, or other simple animals. 'It's late; you should go to sleep. You're tired' she added in a soothing voice.  
  
Once the girl had left, Hermione headed straight to the teachers' room. She had to find out more about the Gryffindor prank and Malfoy's terrorization of the staff. The corridors were already deserted, though it wasn't yet curfew. She made her way down the ever-shifting stairways without problems, and she jumped all the trick steps. It was funny how she still hadn't forgotten all this things.  
  
The staff room was full of teachers, animatedly talking to one another. A bit too animated, by it looked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had apparently hit her stride. A smile appeared on Hermione's face. She knew that Mrs. Weasley could go on for hours if she wasn't headed off early. And this time she was having a go at Draco Malfoy. Well, Hermione thought, there was no one else that deserved it more than he. She made her way quite unnoticed to a sofa near the fireplace, where Remus had retreated as well.  
  
'Hello Hermione,' he greeted her.  
  
'Hello Remus.' She responded.  
  
'Come to have a go at Draco as well? I think you'll have to wait in line. Although after Severus and Mrs. Weasley I almost think we should give him a break.'  
  
'You're too nice Remus, you know that. I actually didn't even know off all this until Janise Riddle told me about her classes during some extra tutoring this evening. I would have been down earlier if I had.'  
  
'Good girl.' Remus commented on Miss Riddle, 'She might be a Slytherin, but she's one in the good way. She's quite smart. And polite, I might add.'  
  
'A Slytherin in the good way?' Hermione asked in a bemused tone. 'That's a paradox in itself, Remus. Although I have to admit you're right about her.'  
  
Once Mrs. Weasley seemed to take a break from shrieking at Malfoy, it was Hooch's turn to take a go. And she wasn't one to go easy, either. Professor Sprout wasn't too thrilled either, by the fact that her Mandrake class had been rudely interrupted by one of Malfoy's inspections.  
  
It went on and on like this all evening. It was maybe ten when Dumbledore called the informal meeting off, and told everyone that the decisions would be made later and that for now everyone should retire. Hermione left with Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Molly was still very much upset.  
  
'Can't believe it. He thinks that just because he's a Malfoy everything has to be done like he says. Just as lousy as his father.' Molly muttered hotly as they left the teacher's lounge.  
  
'Mrs. Weasley, calm down. That's the Malfoys; what can you do about them?' Hermione asked rhetorically.  
  
'Humph. And to think that I told Ron, so many times, not to curse him. Well, I would have cursed the spoilt little brat on spot today, if the students hadn't been there. And how many times I scolded Ron for getting in fights with Malfoy. I even sent him howlers. Can you believe it Remus? And he had the right idea all along.' She continued to huff.  
  
'Molly, try to calm down. It's not doing you any good.' Remus said soothingly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was not to be calmed. 'I mean, you were there, Hermione. They were right to curse Malfoy into shreds, were Harry and Ron. And yet I couldn't see it.'  
  
'Oh my poor little Ron.' Gulped Mrs. Weasley, as she broke into tears, her face in her hands.  
  
Hermione couldn't speak. She was lost. Since Ron had been taken to Azkaban, she had never seen Mrs. Weasley act like this. It had seemed strange that she did not moan after her child. She still remembered how she used to cry every time somebody would mention Percy, back in their fifth year.  
  
Although, to tell the truth, Hermione hadn't had time to watch others' reactions. She had been too absorbed by her own misery.  
  
Once Molly was in her room, still sniffling, Hermione and Remus made for the kitchen. Though Remus had insisted on bringing Mrs. Weasley a cup of tea, she had refused him. The two of them were now seated at one of the four tables in the kitchen, both drinking a mug of chocolate. Hermione was still stunned by Molly's outburst.  
  
'Poor Molly. She's been like this ever since you two got cut.' Spoke Lupin breaking the silence.  
  
Hermione looked up at him 'I... I've never seen her like that.' Hermione voice was shaky and her eyes watery.  
  
'She's always strong when you're around. She knows you've been through a lot and doesn't want you to fell bad about it.'  
  
'But I should feel bad. I'm the reason he's there.' Hermione burst out.  
  
'Hermione, that's enough.' Lupin told her firmly. 'Don't worry about Ron. He'll be out soon, after all. Dumbledore took care of that. He wasn't going to let Ron rot there forever. Just a couple more months and he'll be free.'  
  
'Remus,' Hermione began, switching gears, voicing the thought foremost in her mind, 'have you been there, to Azkaban? Do you know how it feels to have a hundred dementors watching you? Wanting your soul?'  
  
'Look, Hermione, there's nothing else you could have done. You know it better than anybody, don't you?' it wasn't really a question. And this made Hermione look at him with startled eyes. What did Lupin know about the whole business? Dumbledore would have never told him all, would he?  
  
Ploughing on, Hermione continued, 'Remus, you don't understand. I should have stayed there as well. I should have been there as well. It was my fault.'  
  
'Hermione, you are the one that doesn't seem to understand. We need everybody we can use. Voldemort might be gone, but his followers are still up to no good. Dumbledore had to choose, and he chose you. He had more chances of getting you out first, Hermione. And he knew you were going to continue your work. '  
  
'What do you know about my work?'  
  
'Enough to tell you that Severus Snape is not too thrilled about you not showing up yesterday.'  
  
'I can hardly imagine he missed me too much. Don't really think he cares about any of it.' Hermione countered.  
  
'He's done some work on this subject as well, over the years. Although from different points of view, and for different reasons. That's why Dumbledore chose him to work with you.' Remus said.  
  
'Hermione, you used to be the voice of judgement and reason. Don't let your schoolgirl prejudice blind you now.' Remus pleaded.  
  
She didn't answer out loud, though there were some grumblings that sounded like 'pride and prejudice'. Remus chuckled a bit.  
  
'Now I think I will leave. I'm still not in my best health.' Remus told her. He gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder and left the kitchen.  
  
She was now stuck with all the house elves, still avoiding her like the plague, in case she would try to give them clothes, a remnant from her schoolgirl days.  
  
'Never liked 'Pride and Prejudice' any way. Never liked Jane Austen. Always preferred the Bronte sisters.' She said out loud. The elves gave her strange looks but then immediately returned to their chores.  
  
She didn't even notice that it was already past midnight. She never even gave thought to the fact that it was already Friday the 19th of September. --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N: this chapter is now beta read. The rest of them are checked by now, as well. So if you can still find mistakes in my previous chapters please tell me. Though I think my beta-reader has done a fairly good job. I'm more than pleased with her work.  
  
Oh by the way are you pleased with my work. Next couple of chapters are going to be up soon as well. Still have to work a little on the plot. The last chapters have been quite pointless to the whole development of the plot but I'm getting to the actual thing, gradually.  
  
If you're wandering about the spell she thought them. It's all because of too much biology. It's a phase through which the bean plant goes, turning from a seed to a plant. The only way I could remember it was by associating it with Ridiculus.  
  
Oh and please don't be shy. Feel free to share your opinion with me on the quality of my work. So please review. 


	7. chapter VII

Disclaimer: is there any need for this. I suppose there isn't. but still. Not mine people, d'you think it 'd here if they're mine. The answer's no. so like you might have heard from other reliable sources, and sorcerers they belong to J.K. Rowling. And there's no harm intended in me borrowing them a little.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
It was another rainy day of September. It was cold and though it wasn't thunder storming outside, it was wet and muddy enough for assuring a depressive mood to sweep through the castle.  
  
Hermione was still seated in her bed although it was breakfast time down in the Great Hall. She hated today. She hated it more than any other day: more than yesterday, and a lot more than tomorrow.  
  
Today was her birthday and she hated it. She hated it for it only reminding her how happy her other birthdays had been. It also helped to remind her of how many stupid things she had done since her last birthday, with which she did not need any help, thank you very much.  
  
So, there she still sat, holding Crookshanks in a bone-crushing embrace. She still remembered her birthday last year. She had been so happy on that day. She was there with her most intimate friends, and with Ron; they were trying to decide on the date of the wedding. She whimpered softly. How she wished she had accepted his offer. Maybe with her mind filled with all the wedding preparation she would have put a stop to the madness she called a project.  
  
She still had Ron's present from that day--a pocket-sized foe glass. But it didn't work too well, and it was still foggy.  
  
She dragged herself up from her bed to her bathroom.  
  
'Deary, you look like you've seen the bad end of a firecrab' the bathroom mirror exclaimed. Comments would have continued in this vein, if not for a superb silencing charm that only Hermione could manage.  
  
She slowly slipped into her work robes, her spirit only deteriorating more and more, moment by moment. By the time she got to the teachers' table in the Great Hall, she looked like Moaning Myrtle. She silently took the place between Professor Sprout and Mrs. Weasley. It proved to be a rather bad choice as Bubotuber pus wasn't her favourite topic during meals. On the other hand, neither was hearing about dragon pox, Mrs. Weasley's current topic with Lupin, who was seated on the far side of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
It wasn't really the topic of the conversation that was annoying her, Hermione admitted, but the fact that no one had even noticed her, and no one seemed to remember what day was today. She couldn't blame Mrs. Weasley. After seeing the state she had been in last night, Hermione was surprised Molly had not tried to curse her earlier for getting Ron Imprisoned, or at least give her a long lasting cold shoulder. It seemed the woman's heart was bigger than even Hermione imagined. Though apparently not so big, as to remember Hermione's birthday, she harrumphed to herself.  
  
It was when the post arrived that she felt totally forgotten. She didn't receive any message, not even a lousy postcard.  
  
People were starting to flock out of the great hall to morning classes, but she stayed behind a bit longer. A few moments later, owls started coming back to the great hall, a pack of owls, carrying all sorts of things, all of them landing in front of Hermione. She was speechless.  
  
She had hoped someone would remember her birthday, but this was too much. She immediately started opening the packages. They were from old schoolmates, colleagues from the ministry, other people she knew; she even got one from Victor Krum-they hadn't spoken in a long time.  
  
One of the last owls to arrive was Hedwig, soaring into the Great Hall, still white as ever, gliding confidently down to where Hermione sat.  
  
Happy birthday Hermione!  
  
Hope everything's going as you wanted at Hogwarts. And I hope Malfoy Jr. isn't giving you too many headaches There, because Malfoy Sr. is meddling in things that are not to be meddled with, here at my department.  
  
Hope to see you soon; Maybe this weekend, or next one.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the prank Hermione; I had to do something convincing with Cora from the post department, in order to get her to hold up all of your presents for a while. It was just for the surprise. Hope it wasn't too mean.  
  
Hermione smiled. It was difficult to get all the presents and messages to her office, but a couple of Gryffindor seventh years on their way to class offered to help. She still managed to get to her class in time.  
  
She entered her room just before the bell rang. The students were already seated and quiet. Hermione was just about to begin the day's lesson when a coughing from behind distracted her. She turned around sharply to see Malfoy Jr., as Harry had called him, sitting on a stool near her desk.  
  
'I was wandering, Professor, if you received my note telling you of the date and time of my inspection?' Malfoy asked her, his voice cloyingly sweet, plastering a smile that could have melted half of Hogwarts female population on his face. But not Hermione.  
  
'Yes.' She replied curtly. She hadn't really seen it; it must have ended up under the pile of presents. However, she was not going to admit this in front of Malfoy. Besides, she was expecting him around anyway.  
  
'However Mr. Malfoy' she continued on, 'I hope that your inspection will not interfere with my teaching methods.' She warned him, keeping her voice as calm as possible.  
  
This did not appear to faze Malfoy in the slightest; during her class he had followed her around like a persistent shadow, scribbling notes on his clipboard, asking students different questions, and whenever close enough to Hermione to be sure she could hear, giving a snort or smirk. She could have just slapped him and be done with it, but Snape's words kept ringing in her ears. And no matter how cruel Snape had been, she knew he was right. However, she just wasn't on with her teaching, catching herself before she explained to the class that vanishing spells could be used against teachers, even if the thought of magicking Malfoy away was tempting just now.  
  
Hermione could not believe how unnerving Malfoy could be. He not only disrupted the entire first class but also stayed to 'inspect' her next two classes. By the time Malfoy closed the door behind him, it was time for lunch. As Hermione left her classroom, she was contemplating hexing him all the way to St. Mungo's and back.  
  
Lousy birthday this was.  
  
She made her way through the rest of the day slightly disappointed, Malfoy having dampened her breakfast good mood. After dinner, most of the staff gathered in the staff room for sort of a celebration, in an attempt to atone for their earlier slight. With drinks and cake prepared by the house elves, at Dumbledore's request, along with other sweets, notably lemon drops, which made several of the teachers, give Dumbledore the look.  
  
The party did not last long, everyone muttering about papers to be graded; everyone retired early. As Hermione looked around the room, Harry's invitation to visit was sounding more and more alluring. Before she knew it, she had already made it out the great doors of Hogwarts and was at the main gates.  
  
It was a long walk between the castle and the main gates near Hogsmeade, but Hermione had changed into her animagus form as soon as she was out of the castle. Hermione stopped, perched on the gates, for a moment. It was already night making is slightly difficult for the hawk to see. Hermione regretted not choosing an owl as her animagus, but managed nevertheless to fly her way out of the protective wards around Hogwarts that stopped her from apparating.  
  
With a deep breath, she apparated. She was just outside Harry Potter's house. It wasn't hidden like other wizards houses, and was situated in the middle of a muggle town. However, it was surrounded by protective spells, and the interior of the house was far more wizard then muggle. Though, from the exterior it looked perfectly normal. Hermione knocked lightly, opened the door, and entered. Before she could even close the door behind her, a squeak came from upstairs.  
  
'Mione, Mione, Mione...' a child's voice chanted from the top of the stairs, and a little red headed girl made her way down, skipping several steps at a time. The girl threw herself at Hermione, however Hermione's reflexes were still in tact, and she managed to catch the child without being knocked off her feet.  
  
'Mel, I'm happy to see you as well.' Hermione said laughing. The small girl had wrapped herself onto Hermione, clinging to her.  
  
'Mione, it's you!' an amazed Harry cried from the living room. He came as quick as he could to greet her. After removing the little girl from Hermione, he gave her a fierce hug, almost leaving Hermione senseless. They both hung to one another for a moment longer.  
  
'Well...I don't know what to say.' Harry said a bit awkwardly, while gently pushing her away. 'Happy Birthday, Hermione' he added sheepishly.  
  
'Thanks Harry' tears were sliding down Hermione's cheeks now, overwhelmed by emotion, and she gave him a small, watery smile.  
  
'Don't cry Mione' the little girl told her. Mel had stayed quiet up till now, and waited her turn for another hug from Hermione, one that she got.  
  
'Little Miss, what are you doing up at this hour?' Harry scolded Mel in a sort-of stern voice. 'It's far past your bedtime, besides I've already sent you to bed at least two times tonight.'  
  
'And I've already read you a story' a voice came from the leaving room. Hermione turned abruptly. It was Luna Lovegood, and Hermione wondered if her last name did not have something to do with her presence her.  
  
'Hello, Hermione. She called in her dreamy voice, 'Happy birthday, by the way.' She added, sounding bored. 'Do we continue that article now Harry, or shall we leave it for another time?'  
  
Hermione did not miss the significant look between the two, but did not want to seem intrusive.  
  
'I think later.'  
  
'Ok, I'll contact you, Harry. Though you'll have to wait at least two weeks. I'm going on a visit to a Crumple-Horned Snorkack nursery, for a special article.' She did not seem to take in Hermione's snort, and went on. 'This article is going to be a really good one. Oh, Hermione, could you please tell Sânziana I need to take an interview with her as well.' Luna rattled on.  
  
'The new teacher?' Hermione was amazed at this. How was it that those two knew each other?  
  
'Yes. Do you know any other Sânzianas that has worked for nearly all their lives around Blibbering Humdingers or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, I mean, the girl had an Ortos dog, when she was in school, she's one of the best in the business.' Luna said, impatiently.  
  
'An Ortos dog?' Hermione asked. At Harry's bewildered expression, Hermione turned to explain to him. 'They're a lot like Fluffy,' referring to the three headed-dog Hagrid had once owned, 'only they have two heads.'  
  
'Well, at least you know about those.' She said withering to Hermione. 'Right. I'm on my way. Bye Mel. Bye Harry.' Luna said, and kissed Harry on the cheek, a bit too close to the mouth in Hermione's opinion. She swept from the house. Even her walk was airy.  
  
'What was Luna Lovegood doing here Harry?' Hermione asked in a falsely sweet tone.  
  
'Oh, just leave it Hermione. I already have enough problems with all the letters I get from jealous witches from all over the world.'  
  
'So you mean there's a reason to be jealous?' she asked smiling mischievously.  
  
'Yeah, but they should be jealous of that little witch that you hold there.' He said, pointing to Mel. 'Cause she's the only one who has me for the time being.' He said, ruffling Mel's red curls.  
  
They moved to the living room, where they seated themselves comfortably in the two armchairs seated by the empty hearth. Mel curled up in Hermione's lap, snuggling closer to her chest. She kept nodding her head, showing she was slowly falling asleep.  
  
There was a heavy silence between Harry and Hermione. It hadn't been that long since their last discussion; the one they had hold on the day she had left for Hogwarts.  
  
'So how's the new job working out?' Harry asked nervously.  
  
'Fine. It's not bad. The students are nice. And even if most of my colleagues were my teachers a few years ago, it's not as awkward around them as I had imagined.'  
  
'Really? Thought I might know of two teachers that might still not be to your liking.' Harry teased.  
  
'Yeah, Trelawney, and his royal highness, the high inquisitor.' Hermione snorted.  
  
'Really? Well, then it's three of them, because I'm finding it hard to believe you get along well with Snape.'  
  
'We'll Snape's a different story Harry.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
'Yeah, not only do you have to have him as a colleague, but you're also working with him on your project. I know all about it.' He said his tone a bit down. 'How's the work getting on, by the way? Any breakthrough's yet?'  
  
'Well,' Hermione admitted, 'to tell the truth, I haven't spoken to him in about a week.'  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM IN ABOUT A WEEK?' Harry shouted at her, waking up the little girl in Hermione's arms, who gave him an annoyed look. This seemed to settle him down a little.  
  
'You go through all that trouble, you waste years of your life researching like a mad-witch, and then, when you finally have all the support and facilities you need, you give up.' He continued, glaring at her, but keeping his tone under control for his little girl's sake.  
  
'How can you Hermione? You wanted it so much just months ago that you broke every possible rule to try and get it.' He continued, his voice by this time quiet and plaintive.  
  
'Harry please...stop it.' Hermione pleaded, knowing his frustrations were hers.  
  
'Stop what?' he said dangerously. 'Is this why you went to Azkaban? Is this why Ron gave up his freedom? So you can sit there in Hogwarts with your hands crossed, like nothing has happened?'  
  
'Harry don't say that.'  
  
'You were so desperate to find that cure that you would have sold your soul to the Voldemort had he offered you the solution, and no you gave up just because you have to work with Snape.' Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's pleas.  
  
'You're not the one to scold me about this, Harry. Your history with working with Snape one on one isn't any better.' She shot out defensively.  
  
'Yeah, but I never defended the bastard, while you did. What happened to 'I trust Snape because Dumbledore trusts him', eh?' he shot back.  
  
'Nothing. I still trust him, I just don't like being around him.' She said bitterly.  
  
'Well, you'd better get bloody used to it, as you'll be doing it a lot this year.' He said with a tone of finality.  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look.  
  
'Look Hermione' he continued, after checking if Mel was still soundly asleep. 'Just a couple of days ago, I went to see Ron.'  
  
'How is he?' She desperately asked him, her eyes searching his.  
  
'He's still got all his marbles, that I can say. He's not in his best shape, but considering the looks of the other poor blokes he's fine.' He said weakly. 'And he told me to make sure you're still looking for the cure. Look, Hermione, he still has faith in you. We all do. Just don't give up.'  
  
Hermione was silently crying. Carefully, not to wake the little girl in her arms, she shifted and responded to Harry, 'I did that to him, Harry. I got him there, and he still trusts me.'  
  
'Hermione, don't exaggerate. Ron's not dead; he'll be out of there in no time.' He told her, losing the edge in his voice. 'You know Dumbledore wouldn't have left him there. He just had to steal some time. He'll be out of there before Christmas, you'll see.'  
  
By this time, Hermione tears wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks unchecked.  
  
'He'll be back, 'Mione. He's not gone yet to see Mommy,' said the little girl in her arms, stirring, and who was now facing her. Her big green eyes were fixed on Hermione.  
  
Neither of the adults had realized she was awake and had been listening to them. However her words had a strong impact on both of them.  
  
'She's right Mione; he's not dead, like Ginny. You'll still see him. And soon, I might add.' Harry's tone was filled with sorrow, and his own eyes were shining now with unshed tears.  
  
'Daddy, don't be sad. Mommy's fine, you know, and she says she loves you very much.' Mel said, in a soothing voice, 'I see her in my dreams, you know. She's my guardian angel.' The little girl added.  
  
A weak smile played on Harry's lips. Hermione embraced the little girl, rocking her comfortingly. She didn't dare say a word, for fear her voice would fail her.  
  
'Well, it's way pass your bedtime, Little Miss. Come here, and let's put you into bed' Harry said, lifting the child out of Hermione's embrace. 'So you can dream of mommy.' He added a bit uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione remained behind. Sitting in the armchair, and looking out the window through the pitch-black darkness.  
  
A while later, Harry returned alone. 'You know I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you're not like that. And though you say it's not that hard being a teacher, I still remember being a student, and there wasn't really a boring day for us. This usually meant there wasn't a good day for the teachers.' He said apologetically.  
  
'Want a drink?' he offered, pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
'No, I've already had a glass or two before I left Hogwarts.' She answered. This entire situation was strange. Up till now, she had been the one giving Harry counselling, just being there to listen to his sorrows. She was good at that.  
  
She wasn't good at being the one to spill her secrets. She felt broken inside, yet she could not come to Harry and tell him all her problems. Yet she was more than sure he already knew most of them.  
  
'I heard about Malfoy and all the trouble he's been doing around there.' Harry said, trying to get her to talk.  
  
'Yeah, there's some trouble. Just today I had him in class, and I swear to you, Harry, I was this close to showing my class the how vanishing spell works on people.' She told him, holding her fingers about an inch apart.  
  
'Well, then I'm sure you need some rest. Come; you can stay in the room next to Mel's. Some of your books and things are still there.'  
  
'Alright, good night.' Hermione called from the doorway.  
  
Next day was far better than her birthday had been. She hadn't known it, of course, but Harry and the others had planned a surprise party. However, her late night visit to Harry and Mel had ruined some of the surprise. Nevertheless, it was still nice. She was amazed at how many people showed up for her birthday. She knew not everyone was there for her, after all, the party was thrown at Harry's place; some people simply wanted to be seen.  
  
Among the first to arrive were the Weasley twins; just to be sure the atmosphere was right they arrived, their arms filled with all the required sweets, things that Hermione was sure she would never touch, her childhood teaching from her parents still firmly ingrained.  
  
Almost immediately, a gang of ex-colleagues from the Ministry appeared. Some of them she was glad to see, some of them she could not remember their names. Of course, the time was spent mainly for gossiping, and though she tried to keep out of it, she just could not escape the clutches of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender was working now for Witch Weekly, so she had all the fresh news, while Parvati was a famous clairvoyant already, and many famous wizards came to her, so she was just as informed.  
  
'Hermione, I found out today, while talking to Susan Bones, that there's a new decree, which will take away some of the High Inquisitor's privileges. Seems the Malfoy's vault is emptying little by little. Wonder if Pansy has anything to do with it.' Lavender told her, grinning.  
  
'Pansy? That cow, Parkinson, what about her?' Hermione was really out of touch with the daily gossip, and the two of them were going to give her extra tutoring  
  
'Nothing, just that she's Malfoy's wife and, well, you know her, always one to have the latest robes.' Parvati commented.  
  
'Draco's wife?' Hermione asked shocked.  
  
'Where have you been living for the last five years Hermione? Lucius's wife.' The both of them exclaimed. They could not believe how ignorant she was. 'Don't you remember the scandal? I mean, I thought I would not get to write about anything else.'  
  
'What scandal?'  
  
'The one that happened about a year after graduation; the one with Malfoy and Parkinson.' Lavender said as if it was crucial information.  
  
Hermione was getting tired of it. She had never liked gossip, and to tell the truth, anything that involved the Malfoys, especially Lucius Malfoy, was not something she wanted to know, regardless of how lurid it might be.  
  
'You know, it was all over the papers. Draco, who was Pansy's fiancé at the time, found her enjoying the attentions of his father. He did not take it well. There was even a rumour that Pansy herself didn't know who of two was the actual father of her child.' Parvati told her.  
  
Well, she knew now why she had not wanted to hear this, but there was no escaping from the two of them at this point.  
  
'Hermione, how are you.' but yes, Merlin did exist, Hermione thought, as a voice cut across the ladies' voices. Neville had come; she was saved from the two tattlers. 'How are you?' he asked her, a bright smile on his plump face.  
  
'Fine, Neville' she told him smiling. She excused herself from Lavender and Parvati, who seemed to have found a new victim, in the form of Hannah Abbott, who looked rather frightened at the ferocity with which they attached themselves to her.  
  
Hermione informed Neville of his niece's 'progresses' with melted cauldrons. He laughed half-heartedly.  
  
'She's just as bad as me in potions. Though I have always been told that both my parents were good at it, and she is from my mum's side. You know my uncle, her grandfather, was renowned for his pacifying potions.' He told her.  
  
'Well, it happens. By the way, how is the work with the cross-over between mimbulus mimbletonia and spiky bushes?' She asked him, genuinely curious.  
  
'Disastrous.' He told her flatly.  
  
'You know Neville, you should help us with the new snack boxes. I bet it would be a success.' One of the Weasley twins said, butting into the conversation, a huge grin playing in his face.  
  
'Yeah, I'd love one of those.' Came the voice of Mel from somewhere under a pile of gift-wrappings. She had assigned herself the job of opening each and every one of Hermione's presents.  
  
'Oh no, I will not hear any more of that.' came the stern voice of Mrs. Weasley. She, Lupin, and some other teachers had showed up for a little while as well. 'I can't believe you two still don't want to give up those jobs and do something really worthwhile.'  
  
It was hours before everyone left, and even though Hermione knew she should have gone back to Hogwarts with the other teachers. She stayed for another night at Harry's. Mel had insisted so much that she had given up explaining that she was a head of house and had to take care of other children. The little girl wanted her here a bit more.  
  
Finally, on Sunday evening, she regretfully left Harry and a disgruntled Mel, to return to the old castle, with promises to return soon, and feeling better than she had in awhile.  
  
A.N.: ok so what do you say about this. I know, I've kind of forgotten to mention Snape. But don't worry; he'll be back next chapter. And so will Draco. And let's not forget about the project Hermione and Snape are working on. Though after that I'm not so sure what I'll right. Halloween approaching means after all that disaster is lurking in every corner. By the way you could after all send a couple of reviews to tell me your opinion. 


	8. chapter VIII

Chapter VIII  
  
After such a relaxing weekend, Hermione felt she could deal with anything, even Snape. So confident was she, the first time Hermione saw him she approached him. She was not going to lose any more time. Time was too precious, and the possible results of her project were too important for her to waste time on petty school grudges.  
  
He was sitting in one of the more obscure chairs in the back of the lounge when she found him.  
  
'Professor Snape' Hermione addressed the potions teacher, 'I'm sorry I haven't spoken with you earlier, but with the...'  
  
'With your birthday, and head of house duties, and all. Yes, I understand, Professor Granger. No need for stuttered apologies.' He said cuttingly.  
  
'Oh, you knew about my birthday' Hermione found herself saying, surprised.  
  
'Yes, my apologies for not being able to be there. Albus did invite me of course, I simply could not make it.' Snape was trying not to grit his teeth as he answered.  
  
At this Hermione's jaw was somewhere on the floor, possibly left there for Filch to pick it up.  
  
'Though I would have enjoyed the looks on your friends' faces, I was in no mood to socialize, and that wouldn't have made too good a present.' Snape added caustically. He got up, walked past her, and out into the hall.  
  
'I'm free tonight Ms. Granger. If you could grace me with your presence, we could continue our research.' He added sarcastically from the door way.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was already mid-October and the atmosphere was getting animated in the school, with the first Hogsmead weekend, Halloween party and the year's first Quidditch match, all approaching soon.  
  
House rivalries were just starting to blossom, and fights in the corridors were more and more often. Teachers were dealing out detentions like candy.  
  
By now, there wasn't a night when Hermione did not have to patrol the corridors in search of potential midnight duels. And it was quite often she would cross paths with Snape on these turns through the castle.  
  
It seemed, to Hermione at least, they had reached sort of a compromise; Snape seemed a bit more civil. Their work was slowly progressing, though there was no real sign of a breakthrough in their experiments.  
  
One day, as Hermione was preparing for class, she heard a familiar, albeit annoying, voice behind her. 'I hope you don't mind if I assist in your teaching again, but I really can't make up my mind about you, Professor Granger.' It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
That really made her day. She was irritable from then on. It seemed nothing would go well for her that day.  
  
That day, the sun wouldn't shine.  
  
That day, everything went dark.  
  
That day, she would lay down beside herself,  
  
In a feeling of nothingness within.  
  
The seventh year Slytherins had been fussing since class began, and one of them, Ville Styx, was on the verge of duelling with his desk mate. Obviously, this meant Hermione no longer had control over her class; Malfoy was probably beside himself with glee with the whole situation.  
  
'Mr. Styx, would you be so kind as to tell me what would happen if you get the accent wrong in a Bubble Head Charm?'  
  
'...' came the response.  
  
'I thought so. Ten points from Slytherin, and you will be serving detention for one week, beginning every night at eight o'clock.' Hermione reprimanded.  
  
'I can't. I have Quidditch practice.' replied Ville in a defiant tone.  
  
'I couldn't care less if you had saving-the-world practice. You will learn to pay attention when I'm teaching.' She sounded somewhat like Snape, she realized, when the words came out of her mouth.  
  
Still, Ville was very displeased with the sentence.  
  
'And why the hell should I listen to a stupid little mudblood nut?' he spat out, just barely under his breath.  
  
Her head snapped back at the boy and she hexed him. His mouth filled with soap bubbles. The more he tried to speak, the more foam he produced.  
  
'This is what us MUDBLOODS do when children talk back like that. 100 points from Slytherin, for your callous attitude and thoughtless comment. Class dismissed.'  
  
Hermione was so angry she barely recognized her own voice. She glanced up through her anger and saw Malfoy patting the boy on the back. She could barely contain herself from cursing all Slytherins into next week.  
  
'Mr. Styx, where do you think you're going?' she said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
'Lunch' the boy said, turning to glare at her.  
  
'You seem to be under the impression we are finished.' She added tensely. 'I'm sorry to inform you, but this is a serious offence and has to be told to your head of house.'  
  
'I believe that is all, Granger. As High Inquisitor, I have decided that this is more than enough.' Malfoy stepped in.  
  
'As High Inquisitor, you cannot decide what a head of house should do.' Hermione bit back, feeling her anger rise, despite all intentions to the contrary.  
  
'Oh I believe I can.' Draco drawled,  
  
'I thought you would be familiar with every educational decree, Malfoy. Decree Thirty-Seven clearly states that Heads of House have ultimate power, and, that the High Inquisitor may only intervene if his assistance is requested by a Head of House.' Hermione rattled off, her eyes closed, picturing the decree in her mind.  
  
When her eyes again opened, if she was not mistaken, Malfoy had paled considerably. His eyes narrowed.  
  
'Now, Mr. Styx, I shall ask you to follow me to your head of house's office.' She said brusquely. 'If you wish to ensure that school rules are followed, you may come as well, Professor Malfoy.' She added in a falsely sweet tone.  
  
She marched into Snape's office, followed closely by Malfoy and Styx. She most definitely couldn't care less about the angry glare Snape cast her as she entered.  
  
After a few moments of silence, in which Snape's cold black eyes had traveled over each of his guests, he asked, with his eyes narrowed, ' All right, Professor Granger, I give up. Why are you here?'  
  
As his cold tone and words swept through the room, Hermione realized Snape had not lost any control over her. She still felt like a student, called before him for a prank in potions class. However, Hermione reassured herself, this time she was not.  
  
'Mr. Styx has committed an act of serious insubordination.' She told him.  
  
'And you are not capable of appointing the appropriate punishments?' he asked sarcastically.  
  
'I have deducted 110 points from Slytherin because of his behaviour and I have also appointed Mr. Styx a week's worth of detention. However, calling a professor names is not something students should be allowed to do, and I wish to make sure he understands this.'  
  
'Calling a professor names?' Snape pondered loudly. 'May I inquire as to what you called the professor, Styx?'  
  
'I called her a......muggleborn,' Styx replied to his head of house, 'only used slightly different term.'  
  
'You called her a mudblood. I see.' Snape had adopted his low, menacing tone.  
  
'But, sir, she gave me a week of detention, and I have Quidditch practice.' The boy added whined, 'I mean, she cursed me, sir.' There was still evidence of this, as a thin dribble of soap was leaking from his mouth as he said this. He immediately wiped it away.  
  
Snape turned his gaze to Hermione. 'I would have thought the Headmaster would have explained, Professor, that we do not administer spells as punishment. I would have thought your schooling under Moody would have been an adequate demonstration of that. Perhaps I was wrong.' He sneered.  
  
'I was merely demonstrating the spell he did not know. I asked Mr. Styx what could happen if one mispoke he bubble-head charm. Mr. Styx did not know. I showed him.' She answered, challenging Snape to say something to this. Though, in her head, she knew she was not above reproach for her reaction.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, a sneer playing on his lips. 'So, you have landed yourself a week of detention and lost your house one hundred and ten points, Ville. I do not think there is need of any further punishment. Does your opinion differ, Professor Granger.' Snape said softly, watching her closely.  
  
'But, sir, what about Quidditch practice? I have to practice at least twice a week. We have to prepare for the match.' The boy pleaded desperately.  
  
'No longer. From now on, you are banned from Quidditch, Mr. Styx. This should be enough to teach you how to act in class and towards your professors.' Snape told him in a low, dangerous voice. 'Now get back to your classes.'  
  
Once the boy had left the office, Snape turned towards Malfoy. 'Well, Mr. Malfoy, you may inform your niece she has just been accepted into the Quidditch team after all.'  
  
Hermione was stunned. She had, momentarily been feeling sort of guilty. Thinking she had overreacted, she was beginning to feel sorry for the boy being thrown off the Quidditch team. However, this was not the case. Snape had just used this opportunity to get another spoiled Malfoy brat on the Quidditch team. She could not believe the nerve he had to do these sort of 'trades'.  
  
Hermione looked straight at him and said, 'Instead of demonstrating your famous favouritism and selling the Quidditch posts to the most influential family, maybe you should control your sodding house more so they would know not to call other teachers mudbloods!'  
  
'I couldn't stop them from telling the truth to one's face' he shot out.  
  
In response, all the vials and jars on the shelves to the left of them started to shatter, one by one. Hermione had been so angry, she was performing wandless magic. It left Snape speechless. Malfoy was standing there, his mouth gaping open.  
  
'Fine.' She said, after there was broken glass and mixed potions littering the shelves and floor.  
  
She was about to leave with as much dignity as she could still muster, when Snape called to her.  
  
'Don't forget to show up tonight, Granger.' he said, somehow schooling his voice to sound bored.  
  
She turned on her heel and swept out of the room just as she had left, leaving Snape and Malfoy with the impression a tornado had recently passed through the room.  
  
At about ten o'clock Hermione finally dismissed the annoying Slytherin. She hadn't even made him do something dreadful for his first detention. The punishment had been to write lines; after he had covered about half a parchment, she had let him do his homework.  
  
Hermione was determined he wouldn't be this lucky tomorrow, as she had transferred the rest of his detentions to Filch, who was just as eager as ever to see students scrubbing the trophy room, or cleaning bed pans in the hospital wing.  
  
Making sure everything in her office was in order, she made her way to the dungeons, to meet Snape. Now that she thought about it, she could not believe she had neglected her project to this extent. In the past there had been not one day when she wouldn't at least try to find a flaw in her previous days' work.  
  
Since she had arrived here, she seemed to completely forget about it. Trifling things, like how many points her house gained had suddenly become more important than something that could be a potential cure for the one, or all, of the Unforgivables. She sighed as she reached the door to Snape's office.  
  
There was a feeling of dread forming in her chest. She knew she wouldn't get off easily after the incident today. Snape had not changed one bit since she had first seen him on her first day at Hogwarts.  
  
She didn't even bother to knock. Hoisting up her courage, she practically stormed in. If he was determined to be nasty, she was going to be just as bad . However, her blustery entrance didn't have any effect, as he wasn't in the room.  
  
Hermione knew he wasn't likely to be anywhere else, as he was expecting her, so the only other place he could be was in his lab. Fortunately, she was headed there as well.  
  
She stepped in the flickering flames in the fireplace and uttered the password 'Trecere'. Hermione reflected, as she tunneled along, that she always hated traveling by floo. It's only purpose, from what she could discern was to ruff and her already messy hair, which always tended to look as though she had cast a static electric charm on herself after traveling like this.  
  
Snape's rooms were dark as always. However, this time she did catch a glimpse of the room. It was all very strange. It looked ravaged. Again, what she could see of the furniture was quite luxurious, but the appearance of the room was quite disturbing.  
  
While he wasn't here Hermione decided to explore a bit of his surroundings. This time, she was careful enough to look where she stepped. The expanse of the place was impressive, and striking, in a mysterious manner. It looked to have been abandoned years ago, layers of dust accumulating on the furniture and floor.  
  
'Ms. Granger, remind me why you are here?'  
  
'To work on the potion against the Unforgivables.' She said, turning to his voice, cutting from the corner.  
  
'That would be an appropriate explanation, were you present in my lab. However, you in my rooms without my approval. Why?'  
  
'I thought I had your approval.'  
  
'Not unless I'm around.' He threatened. 'Now, get in the laboratory.' he ordered.  
  
She passed him unfazed by his piercing eyes. Or so she hoped she had. Staring ahead, the stairway didn't seem frightening now she was sure it led somewhere.  
  
'The potion has been simmering for some time now. But it still does not seem to have the right consistency.' He informed her.  
  
'I told you there was no need for the newt's eye.' She told him flatly. 'Sir' she added, when she saw his jaw beginning to twitch.  
  
And so went the entire evening, them bickering about which ingredients were safe to add and which were better not to be tampered with. They had yet to come to a consensus. Slowly, the potion turned into a very fowl smelling, murky looking, substance.  
  
They were about to admit defeat on this one, and throw it away when a brilliant idea hit Snape. Not so brilliant, in Hermione's opinion.  
  
'Professor, I must insist against it; it's not recommended to put the woodworm before the flobberworm mucus.' Hermione argued.  
  
'Miss Granger, who is the potion's teacher? Me or you? I can assure you it is perfectly safe, and if we don't add it now, its effects will be counteracted by the mandrake.'  
  
'But, sir, you said yourself during our lesson about Shrinking Potions, that it's dangerous to reverse the order of these compounds after Neville melted his I-don't-know-which cauldron.'  
  
'Miss Granger, I hope you are not comparing me to Mister Longbottom. And as much as I appreciate the amount of attention you were paying to my classes, I insist I know what I'm doing. There's nothing dangerous to putting them in this order, as they will be reacting with the other elements, and simply not between themselves.' Snape said.  
  
'Professor, a reaction might be caused by the addition of the boomslang skin, which might lead to a potion with transfigurating effects. The mixture that will result will be similar to many forms of the Polyjuice Potions.'  
  
'While I am sure you know all about the effects of a spoiled polyjuice potion, this is nothing like that.' he said maliciously.  
  
She flinched at his remark. What did he know about her little experiment during her second year, or about its results.  
  
'If you insist, sir,' said, through gritted teeth, 'but please give me time to get out of the way.' Saying this, she got behind his desk, and crouched down for safety.  
  
'If you insist on being childish.' Hermione forced herself not to react to his remark; she just tried to be as far away from the now rapidly boiling potion as possible.  
  
Snape fixed his glance back to the boiling cauldron, then carefully added the woodworm to the mix. There was no reaction at first. Then, it started boiling very hard and the cauldron melted quickly. Even with his attempt to get as far possible from the potion, that was by now spilling all over the room, he couldn't avoid touching some of the potion. The potion started showing its effects immediately.  
  
Hermione had peaked out from the desk by this point, and say Snape begin to shrink, quickly getting smaller and smaller.  
  
This wasn't the result Hermione thought Snape had had in mind.  
  
Hermione got out from under his desk. She took out her wand, and with a vanishing spell, cleaned the area carefully avoiding actually touching the substance. In the middle of the puddle there was a very Angry......frog.  
  
'What do we have here? A greasy toad. More and more similarities to Neville, Professor, don't you think? Now what do we do with you? It's hardly an option to leave you here to be found by a princess, as you are not really a prince charming.' she said, picking up the toad.  
  
It looked at her with its immense green eyes. It didn't look like her ex- professor-turned-colleague at all. She walked over to the shelves and selected a vial. The frog started twitching.  
  
'Professor, trust me on this. After all, we both saw what happened when we follow your advice.' She forced the liquid down the toad's throat. In a couple of seconds it started changing back to its human form.  
  
Hermione couldn't contain fits of laughter. She was in hysterics, once she saw the face of the potion master restored. When she had finally settled down, she couldn't stop the comment falling from her mouth.  
  
'I liked you more as a frog.' She said, tears of mirth brightening her eyes.  
  
A.N.: the word "trecere" has nothing to do with the word treachery, it is a Romanian word and it means passing. So obvious my choice of it, to illustrate a passing way from Snape's office to Snape's chambers. ]  
  
Oh and the last ting with Snape turned into a frog. I know it's silly, and not all that original. However I just had no inspiration of what else to put. This thing I had written lodes earlier and though at first I was going to put it as a separate story I just mixed it up in here. This story was after all supposed to be a humorous one. 


	9. chapter IX

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione was seated in her office. She appreciated the wonderful view of the grounds that she had from up her. She was grading some paper but her eyes kept wondering at the children that were playing outside. Some of her Gryffindors were playing a game of mock Quidditch, and she was surprised at how good they were.  
  
Lately there had been a lot of talks in the staff room about the beginning of the Quidditch season. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had always been an attraction for everybody. The rivalry was just to big, and the game was always a rough one. However this year everybody knew that the Gryffindor team didn't stand a chance against Slytherin.  
  
Snape however embarrassed he might have been after the incident in the laboratory a week ago kept gloating about the whole thing. He even suggested some friendly wagers. She had turned them down, knowing foolhardily there was nothing friendly about Snape.  
  
She knew there were bets going on in the whole castle about the outcome of the match; however she had not expected to see Dumbledore running a bet with Trelawney.  
  
Though she was sure they weren't part of the Quidditch team. They didn't even have a quaffle so they had to use a basketball. She knew all of them and quite well: Lucia, Maria, Victor, John, Dan and Theodor, more commonly known as Ursu. They were all sixth years, and were all the best in practically every class.  
  
After she saw them playing for about an hour, and saw some incredible saves pulled by them she had to get out and talk to them. In mere moments she was outside.  
  
'Hey, you up there. Come down this instant.'  
  
All of them came down, one of the boys jumped of his broom when he was about nine feet up in the air and landed just besides her, and the others landed swiftly. They all looked subdued. Shoulders hunched, heads bent down.  
  
'Professor we didn't mean to break any rules. We were just playing. It was just a mock game.' The short haired girl said. Lucia if she remembered correctly.  
  
'What are you rambling about ms. ?  
  
'We know we've been banned from Quidditch professor, but we were just having fun.' The dark haired boy said. Victor as she remembered.  
  
'Banned? Why?' she asked, felling a bit silly.  
  
'Well...' started the tall gangly one. She was almost sure this one had some giant blood or at least had ingested some 'grow-up' potion. 'After what happened last year on the Quidditch game'  
  
'Well, what happened?' she asked a bit snappish.  
  
'The game degenerated into a duelling session...' carefully said the dark haired girl, Maria.  
  
A frown not different from those McGonagall used formed on Hermiones face.  
  
'A duel, I see, and you were banned?'  
  
'Well, something like that..'  
  
'I'll just have to talk to the headmaster about it, and see how I can get you back on the team.' She told them. It was amazing how fast their faces were lit up.  
  
'Really, you'll do that professor.' Said one of the girls. 'We promise to behave ourselves.' Added the slightly chubby boy.  
  
'Alright. Just tell me on what positions you play. And I'll head straight for the headmaster.  
  
'Well me and Lucia are chasers' said Maria, her eyes a bit dreamy.  
  
'I'm a chaser as well.' Added John.  
  
'Yeah and I'm a keeper, while Ursu and victor are the best beaters you could find.' Said the plump faced boy.  
  
'Right. So we still don't have a seeker.  
  
'Well there might be someone qualified for that position as well.' Said the big one, Ursu.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah my brother.' Added Maria a bit annoyed.  
  
'But he's a first year.' the gangly one added.  
  
'Right, I'll have to see how he plays but I'm sure his good if you recommend him.' She said, hardly containing the joyful tone of her voice. They finally had a chance at the Quidditch cup. At beating Snape. And she could not help herself at feeling joyful. 'One of you should pass by my office, later on to get a signed permit for practicing on the pitch.' She added as she made her way to the castle. She wasn't going to waste any time.  
  
She had just reached the stone gargoyle, and was going to say the password when the stone moved by itself, revealing the staircase. The reason of this was Snape exiting the headmasters office.  
  
Ever since the incident in his lab, she had avoided him on the halls. For the first few days she would even go into fits of mad giggling, every time she would see him. Working in the lab had proved even more awkward than before.  
  
He stood there in front of her, blocking her way to the stairs.  
  
'Excuse me professor Snape, but I wish to address the headmaster, about an urgent business.'  
  
'You know Professor Granger that as deputy head master; I have enough authority for you to address your maters directly to me.'  
  
'It is a matter of house (A.N sounds like crap, but don't know what else to say)  
  
'And you don't believe in my impartiality. Don't tell me you think me biased, professor granger.' He said bitterly.  
  
She sighed. He wasn't going to let her off. He was even worse. In the laboratory he had given her the silent treatment, which though preferable to his acid remarks, was counterproductive to their work.  
  
'Is there something wrong Hermione.' Dumbledore called from behind Snape. He seemed to have descended the stairs, to see what was happening.  
  
'Headmaster, I wanted to ask something.'  
  
'Yes, yes, please come in' he told her gesturing for her to go up the stairs. 'And it's Albus' he added.  
  
Once they were in his office, she noticed that Snape had fallowed as well. He was looking at her, his beetle black eyes, studying her as if she was a botched potion.  
  
'Yes what is it miss granger' Dumbledore asked her calmly from behind his desk. His look moving from her to Snape, over the half moon spectacles.  
  
'I came her to ask the permission for reorganising the Gryffindor Quidditch team.'  
  
'As you are head of Gryffindor house I can not see why you find any urgency in asking me so. You may do as you wish.'  
  
'There is however a slight inconvenience.'  
  
At this she saw out of the corner of her eye Snapes eyes squeezing to slits. The headmaster himself seemed to dispose of his al-knowing look in favour of a more interested one.  
  
'The children I wish to put on the team have received a life long ban.' She added a bit rush.'  
  
'I know of whom you are talking Hermione and I think you are right in giving them a second chance.'  
  
'Head master I advise you against accepting this absurd demand. They were banned for founded reasons.'  
  
'I know the reasons Severus. But professor granger is right. This decision is too hard for such young people. I will accept your demand miss granger. The students in question have the right to reform as Quidditch team.'  
  
'This goes highly against the rules. Rules yourself wrote, Albus.' Professor Snape said, with a hint of malice.  
  
'I think the head master knows the rules very well professor Snape.' Hermione cut in. 'though I'm not so sure about the deputy head master.' She added. Her eyes were glinting.  
  
'I see things have loosened up between the two of you.' Albus said with mischievous.  
  
At this both Hermione and Snape by the looks of him felt a bit foolish. She was sure Dumbledore was the only one to make Snape feel like a school-boy, caught bullying someone. This was basically what he was doing, after all.  
  
'Clearly.' Snape said with distaste. And left the office, in his impressive manner, cloak billowing behind him.  
  
'Well professor... ehm, Albus, thank you very much. I.. I think I should leave now.'  
  
'Is there anything else you would like to tell me Hermione.' He asked her.  
  
'No...' she turned around. But then again, there was nothing to lose. She needed to talk to someone. 'As a matter of fact I would like to address you some questions, professor.' She said trying to sound confident.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed her through his half-moon glasses. 'Would you like a lemon drop?' she declined his offer with a shake of her head. Why was it so tedious telling him this? 'please go on.'  
  
'It's concerned to your motives of hiring me as a teacher at Hogwarts.' She said this tentatively and when she got only a nod she continued. 'Why did you hire me Albus?' she asked.  
  
'Because there was need for a transfiguration teacher, and you more than qualified for the job.'  
  
'Mere technicalities. I meant to ask you why you hired me when I had just gotten out of prison, thanks to your help I might add.  
  
'I thought we had discussed all of this Hermione. I thought I had answered your questions.'  
  
'Yes but I never did answer your questions.' She whispered. Casting her eyes down. 'why did you believe me in the first place, why did you trust me?'  
  
'I have been asked many times why do I trust certain people. I should say this is a trait of mine.' He answered her smiling.  
  
'How did you know about it all. It was a secret from everybody.' She said a bit desperate. 'No one was supposed to know about it.'  
  
And yet there were people who knew about it. People who weren't supposed to know.' Said Dumbledore steadily. 'I make it my business to know this sort of things Hermione.' Said Dumbledore, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.  
  
'Yes.' She muttered, attempting to smile. 'I'll try not to fail you.' she said. 'Though I know I haven't quite been up to the expectations.'  
  
You have coped more than well with all your responsibilities. No one was expecting anything else from you.' he told her kindly.  
  
'I understand. May I be excused?' she asked politely.  
  
'Yes. And don't forget about the staff meeting this evening.'  
  
To tell the truth she had forgotten all about it, but just for appearances sake she merely nodded seemingly bored. She left the office.  
  
Returning to her office and paper grading. She would have to go to the library, probably to the forbidden section, in order to get some texts. she checked her watch. It was still plenty of time till the staff meeting. So she went to the library.  
  
Upon entering, she felt somehow like coming home. She knew the place perfectly. Knew were to find almost all of the books. She was pretty sure she could do just as well as madam Pince. The place wasn't full of students. Just the usual studious ones.  
  
At one of the tables she noticed the six Gryffindors, that had just been admitted on the Quidditch team again. They were all looking over something. Taking hushed to each other. She passed by them.  
  
'Hello guys!'  
  
They all turned at her with expecting faces.  
  
Here you go. She said, while producing from her pocket the parchment Dumbledore had given her.  
  
'Whow, thanks teacher.' They exclaimed.  
  
'It was nothing. Just make sure to win the game.' She told them smiling.  
  
Once she was through with her research. Which was several hours later, she never understood how time speed so fast when she was reading, Hermione made her way to the teachers room. She wasn't late, she was actually one of the first to arrive. There weren't many people yet. Just professor sprout and madam hooch. And she didn't feel in mood for small chat. She took out a book and started leafing through it. (I have no idea how the book is named.) she was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice the staff room fooling until she heard someone cough a little in order to catch everybody's attention. She slowly lowered the book to look at the whole room. All the teachers were seated, somehow randomly around the table. On her right stood professor Bendis, while on the left, the seat was vacant. However the next seat on the left the seat was taken by professor Snape who was pointedly ignoring her.  
  
'I'm sorry head master, for being tardy. It is often that one can get caught by the inner eye and forget about the palpable reality most people are caught in.' this statement said by Trelawney in her weary voice, was received with quite a lot of grunts from the other teachers....  
  
We understand Sybil, please take a seat.' Dumbledore said amiably.  
  
Hermione noticed to her 'terror' that the only place left available was the one between herself and Snape. Oh she was going to love this meeting.  
  
'Like I was saying before sibyl joined us we have several problems to talk about. As Madam Hooch has pointed out we...  
  
And it went on and on, after madam hooch's demands for better brooms, came professor sprouts complaints about students trespassing in her green houses. Often taking plants, more or less dangerous. Nest on the list was madam Pince saying she had caught several students in the forbidden section lately. Other teachers come forward with all sort of other ideas, like Mrs. Wesley who  
  
She was quite bored of it. Once or twice she even yawned. She set her hand on the arm of the chair. Carelessly examining her nails. Then stretching her palm a bit. At this she was surprised to her a short intake of breath, from professor Trelawney. Oh, I have never seen such striking resemblance in my life.' Professor Trelawney said in her dreamy voice, trying to sound as mysterious as possible. 'one can never find to destinies alike.'  
  
Hermione saw Trelawney's bulging eyes, magnified by her tick lens, looking from her palm, to that of Snape, who's was by now captive in the clutches of the hag.  
  
'Yes same destiny line.' She repeated airily.  
  
Snape managed to detach his appendage, from the bugs grip, glaring at the both Trelawney and Hermione, as if she had taken part in sort of a prank.  
  
'I could hardly care less if your inner eye saw my life line intertwine wit that of miss Granger or that of any other for the matter. It is not the first time I ask you to stop practicing your 'art' on me.' He was very pissed by the hag. 'It must mean that an answer to something you have both been seeking for.' She said in the same dreamy voice, without giving any attention to Snape himself.  
  
'There are also other similarities I might add.'  
  
'I suggest you don't' Snape cut her slightly menacing.  
  
'May I have your tea cup professor granger?' Trelawney asked. Before Hermione could say anything her cup had already been snatched practically from her mouth. The oversized bug started to rotate the cup clockwise, or counter clock wise, depending on what she saw. Sybil was looking at it carefully, gasping sometimes.  
  
'Oh no, I'm afraid... awful things await you.' at this declaration said in such a convincing tone Hermione stiffly contained a yawn. 'Look it's a spider web, it means complications. And just look in the middle of it there's a cross. I'm sad to tell you that means trouble... oh wait, it's a dagger- you are in grave danger from your enemies.' Said Trelawney so mysteriously, Hermione barely contained her giggles.  
  
'And look at this. An owl. More trouble I'm afraid. And disease.' she continued. 'I'm afraid; this is a very unlucky cup, my dear.'  
  
'That's not an owl. It's just a bird, and that means luck.' Said a voice on Hermione's right. When she turned to see who it was, she recognized, professor Bendis, who was leaning over her to see her cup more closely.  
  
'Professor Trelawney eyed her peculiar, she weary by this intrusion but continued as if nothing had been said. 'Look at this, a violin. It means loneliness.'  
  
'if you ask me it's more like a guitar and that's love on the horizon, there's not that much to worry about Hermione.' Said Anna, reassuring.  
  
'There is an aura around you my dear. But if the inner eye is not practiced, there is much you will miss.' Professor Trelawney addressed Anna, and though it was meant to be some sort of an advice, it sounded more like a treat.  
  
Hermione knew there was nothing true about what that woman said. It was just that all fitted to well with her image of things to come, that had in truth shaken her a bit.  
  
'Well if all things are settled I call this meeting adjourned.' She distinctly heard Dumbledore call. She was one of the firs to leave. She had no real taste for the sordid conversations that were going to follow between the other teachers.  
  
Snape had been the first one to go and she was closely following him. They still needed to work on the potion. And if anything Sybil had said was true they might have the slightest chance at finding the cure in useful time.  
  
A.N: sorry people. The action was supposed to be a bit more interesting. But then I remembered about things like Quidditch. And also stumbled upon the book with those 7 kids in my library and the urge to mix them up in this story was too big. You thought you were going to find out something about the whole Azkaban business, and yet I managed to blur things up even more, now didn't I?  
  
I hope this is the last chapter without something actually happening. It's just that I had to somehow fill the gap between, the beginning of the school year and Halloween. I hope it's not that pointless. Next chapter it's going to be the first Hogsmeade weekend and I'm going to introduce some old acquaintances.  
  
Not yet beta-read. Don't forget that. Still please review. 


	10. Halloween

Another pointless disclaimer: the characters, well most of them do not belong to me. Do you get that? Not mine.  
  
Chapter X: Halloween  
  
Hermione slouched into her seat at the teacher's table in the staff room. She was very tired and a bit cranky. Sipping her pumpkin juice, Hermione left her gaze travel across the teachers' room.  
  
'So, Hermione, how's the house team?' Remus queried from her side.  
  
'Why?' she asked perplexed at the intrusion to her silent fuming.  
  
'Probably because he made a bet and doesn't know if he can afforded it.' Snape's drawl came maliciously from somewhere behind her. She turned to gaze at him. He was wearing his usual black cloak and a very smug smirk, which, given her present mood, she wished to smack out of place.  
  
He had been giving her a hard time with the whole reforming of the Gryffindor Quidditch team business. He had also given her a hard time during the hours spent in the lab on developing a cure. And he had also been highly inclined towards wiping the scoreboard clean out of Gryffindor house points. Overall, Hermione felt she would be more than justified in smacking more than just his smirk out of place. She had difficulty keeping her hand at her side.  
  
'Professor Snape, have you managed to get a hold on some Amanita Muscaria? Or do we have to settle for the Amanita Pantherina.' Hermione asked composedly, proud of herself for keeping the anger out of her voice.  
  
'Not yet, but in due time. I will have it by Monday and then we can resume the experimenting.' Snape said in a low voice, eyeing Lupin apprehensively.  
  
Hermione supposed she should have felt bad for the delay in their work. The prospect of not being in the same room with Snape several hours that weekend however, was very pleasing. That, and the added bonus of the first Hogsmeade weekend made her smile. Being a teacher, she could have gone to Hogsmeade at any time if she needed something. Still, it was nice to know it would be all animated with all the students wandering the streets.  
  
After the last class of Transfiguration where the students had completely sabotaged her class, transfigurating the cups in bats and spiders instead of rabbits she was prepared for a break. She soon left the teachers room, wanting to get to her room.  
  
She needed rest to get through the next day. Being a teacher she had certain responsibilities over the students while she was in Hogsmeade. She knew she had to expect some sort of mischief to happen and she had to be prepared to fix things up.  
  
Hermione took a flask off her night table. She unscrewed the cap to the flask and lifted it to her lips. She made a face as the liquid pored down her throat. But, she reflected sadly, there was no other way she could get a good night's sleep. Without this, she would be plagued by bad dreams and all kinds of nightmares. Even with drinking this potion she sometimes got some dreams in the morning when the effect was diminishing. By the looks of it, she would soon have to increase the dosage.  
  
She didn't even want to think about what madam Pomfrey, or Dumbledore, or even Snape for that matter, would say about her frequent use of such a potion. But it was a vital as air for her. She had to lie down on her bed. The potion was rapidly making its effect and in a matter of minutes she was unconscious.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and blustery, a beautiful October day. Not only was it Halloween but it also was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.  
  
Students had flooded the streets of Hogsmeade. It was quite a windy day but this did not stop any of the students from enjoying themselves. The place was packed with them. Students wandered around, chatting animatedly with their companions. Everyone seemed in high spirits, relaxed and having a very good time, replenishing their supplies of everything and anything.  
  
Hermione herself had to pick some things up from Scrivenshift's Quill Shop, and of course she could not miss the bookshop. Stepping inside, to her dismay, she did not find as many students as she had hoped. Just a handful of Ravenclaws and a couple of the older Gryffindors. She rummaged a bit through the shop but ended up buying nothing.  
  
She walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop and was not pleased at all with the crowd of people jammed in there. Especially since there was a banner announcing new jokes and tricks from the famous Weasley twins. This was not good news in her opinion.  
  
By the time she worked her way to the Three Broomsticks, Hermione was more haggard than relaxed. She had already had to intervene several times between students that thought since they were out of school grounds they did not have to follow school rules any more.  
  
While breaking up a duel, one of the kids had managed to hit her with a hex and she still had some difficulties keeping the hiccupping under control.  
  
She entered the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar still gave the same impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. She got herself a butter bear from the bar. Madam Rosmerta recognised her immediately and was very happy to see her, but with all the clients she had no time to spear on chitchat. Hermione winded her way through the crowded pub towards the more secluded table she and her friends had always used in their schooldays.  
  
She sat for some time in the corner, watching the rambunctious teenagers bicker, flirt and laugh back and forth. Sipping her butterbeer from time to time and looking through a tabloid she had picked up from a shop, she managed to pass quite a bit of time. Some noise and a burst of laughter from the door made her look up. Her gaze froze to a point near the door of the pub.  
  
A tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed pale face that Hermione immediately recognized as Lucius Malfoy, walked in. His son, who still appeared to be an exact replica of his father, closely followed him. Same height, same posture, same length, hair colour, same pale face, and same cold green-grey eyes.  
  
To her further surprise, Snape swooped through the doorway of the pub, making his way to the bar, together with the two Malfoys, the usual dour expression planted firmly on his harsh features as he skirted tables and patrons.  
  
She could hardly believe she was seeing this. She had hoped she would not see Snape's, or Draco's face, for the matter, at least till the Halloween feast was this evening. She had also wished to never see Lucius Malfoy again. And yet there they were. The perfect representation of what the Slytherin house meant, Hermione thought scornfully.  
  
She saw, with muted horror that they were heading for a table near her. Thankfully, the place was crammed with people, and all sorts of silly Halloween decorations were obscuring her from sight. She did not wish for any of them to notice her. She even considered a dissimulating charm as an option, but was afraid that someone would sit on her if she did that.  
  
Fortunately, they all seemed oblivious to all others. They seemed to be having fun, telling jokes, Hermione realized incredulously.  
  
'Have you heard the one with the mudblood brain?' said Lucius, raising his eyebrows.  
  
'No. Enlighten us.' said Snape, his lip curling.  
  
'What do you call a mudblood with half a brain?' asked Lucius. After a moment of silence he finished, grinning 'Gifted.'  
  
'Good one.' said Draco smirking. 'But do you know how many Harry Potters it takes to stir a potion?'  
  
'From my experience as his professor, I would say it's a bad idea to let Potter anywhere near a cauldron, but indulge yourself, Draco. How many?' said Snape, sounding cold and unconcerned.  
  
'One. He holds the ladle, and the world revolves around him.' Draco responded. Hermione reflected that it was ironic Draco would tell a joke about someone being self-absorbed, when he would be a wonderful poster boy for the cause.  
  
Well, this was definitely not something she was pleased to hear continue. She was quite surprised to see these people indulging in this type of sub- moronic fun. She tried not to listen to them anymore, but soon enough found herself rethinking that decision. It seemed once Madam Rosmerta had brought their drinks, they settled for some more serious business. Hermione tried to hear their business; realizing eavesdropping could be as sub-moronic as their jokes if she were to be found out.  
  
'...not only that, but Potter's been messing around in that department as well. I think he found out about the...' she heard Malfoy Sr.'s drawl, but was distracted before the ending.  
  
'Another butterbeer, Hermione?' a voice called. Hermione could hardly resist glaring at the woman. She ordered another butterbeer quickly, just to get back to eavesdropping on the three dark wizards.  
  
'I heard you have a new professor.' Lucius said coolly while sipping from his glass of port. So they had changed the subject again, Hermione thought, becoming more interested.  
  
'Several, as a matter of fact.' Snape said dryly.  
  
'I was referring to one in particular, that does not quite stand up to the standards set by one of the school's founders.' The older Malfoy said, sneering.  
  
'There are several teachers that do not quite stand up to the standards and ideals set by the Hogwarts founders, Lucius. You'll have to be more precise.' Snape answered contemptuously.  
  
'You know I'm referring to that little mudblood Granger. I can hardly believe she managed to slip through my fingers. I had her, Severus. If it wasn't for that relic Dumbledore...'  
  
'Here you go, dear. Fresh butterbeer. Just as you ordered.' Said Madam Rosmerta, plopping down a fresh tankard on the table in front of Hermione. This time Hermione almost screamed at her. She settled for grinding her teeth as the woman wove her way back to the bar.  
  
'... we had to settle with that, Severus. But don't worry it's all planed. They'll soon have a surprise.' Hermione caught.  
  
'Some surprise.' Draco muttered after swallowing a large gulp of his rumpleminz and grimaced. Hermione thought she could smell the mint rolling off of him from her seat.  
  
'The whole thing is rather risky, Lucius, don't you think?' Snape asked, his black eyes narrowing.  
  
'Severus, my boy, you would always wish to err on the side of caution. Yes, you always liked to keep low. Not make yourself noticed, while you notice everything.' Lucius said grinning. 'However, the time to act has come. They have to see how wrong it was to think they could stop us. They don't really think they can keep that away...'  
  
'You know, it's not often that Professor Snape comes here.' Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at the woman who had again appeared in front of her, as if mentally placing a strangle hold on her. It seemed Madam Rosmerta was intent upon keeping her from listening to the plotting that was going on.  
  
'Not even as a student did I see him often.' The woman continued. 'Suppose it had something to do with the fact that James Potter and the whole group of merry Gryffindors were hanging around here. Not too popular in those days.' sighed. 'Well, not too popular now, either. Just heard some students talk about how he...' and it went on like this. Hermione was frustrated beyond words. She just stayed there nodding to all the inane comments that kept spilling out of Madam Rosmerta's mouth.  
  
She tried hard to concentrate on what Malfoy was saying, and not on Rosmerta's blabbering. It was difficult to catch anything. However, she did catch something about potions ingredients. So, this was how Snape got his more exotic ingredients. Well, Lucius Malfoy was very good at getting those sorts of substances with all his relations.  
  
After a while, the three men gathered their cloaks and left The Three Broomsticks'. Hermione cursed her luck. She could have found out a whole lot more if it hadn't been for the wench, who was still telling her all sorts of stories from the marauders era. Things Hermione hoped none of her students overheard. Otherwise, in a few days time in intense planning, she was sure it would mean havoc at the castle.  
  
After some time Hermione made her excuses and left the bar. She hoped not to encounter any one of the three wizards that had left before her. She greatly hoped she had waited enough for them to leave the scene. She fervently hoped Malfoy was not intending on visiting Hogwarts as well. She left the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, filled with excited students, and headed back to the old castle. She still had some essays to correct and she had to prepare herself for the Halloween feast as well.  
  
The feast promised to be good. Dumbledore had turned the Halloween feast into a real ball since Hermione's school days. The last days of preparation had been total chaos. There were only about two hours until the Great Hall would be filled with partying students. Everyone was preparing, putting on their festive robes and perfecting their makeup. The professors had retreated to their quarters for the final moments of peace before anarchy reigned supreme.  
  
Hermione was confined to the solitude of her room to prepare. For this occasion, she had prepared an outfit that reminded her of the way muggles thought of witches. It was a black dress like-robe, with a pointy hat that resembled Dumbledore's. She slipped red and white stripy shocks on her legs, and black high-heeled shoes on her feet. Before finally deciding to go down, she took one last glance at the mirror. She most definitely liked what she was seeing. With some added makeup and her hair a little more tame- she looked her best. (Thinking 'Practical Magic', you now that one with Sandra Bullock, Nicole Kidman. The scene at the end, when they fly of the roof.)  
  
The Great Hall looked fantastic, Hermione thought. There were live bats fluttering near the ceiling over the tables. Glowing pumpkin heads had replaced the usual candles. All the children were more boisterous than usual, having a wonderful evening, while all the teachers reminded her of Mad Eye Moody, their head's swivelling this way and that, grimaces on their faces.  
  
The food exceeded all expectations; it was so good, she thought she would gain a few pounds just by looking at it.  
  
Hermione was truly enjoying herself, when suddenly; she felt a little sick and her left arm hurt. She got up and left the hall, all the noise around her making her feel more nauseous. She was running by now, out of the Great Hall, but it was hard. It was getting difficult to coordinate her movements. Her legs felt weak. She fell to the ground, trying desperately to keep a grasp on the stony wall, but her body wasn't listening to her; she was shaking all over and then everything went black.  
  
An excruciating pain was still emanating from her left forearm. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Not being able to stand the pain she fainted and fell to the ground. The impact with the cold, hard, stony floor should have been enough to wake her up, but the pain was too great for her body to register it.  
  
Footsteps were heard in the corridor; somebody was in a hurry. Turning the corner, the figure spied the sprawled form of Hermione. She was lying there, on the cold stone flour, as if dead. She had collapsed on her side with her hair falling on her face.  
  
He strode towards the body. There was no movement. He crouched and gently got her hair of her face. She was deathly pale and looked extremely thin. Just a few minutes ago she had been much better. Something was truly wrong with her.  
  
He gingerly picked her up. She wasn't heavy; she was actually light, too light for her height. He would have used a Levitating Charm but that way Dumbledore would have known immediately, and he wasn't sure why, but it didn't seem as the best thing to do right now.  
  
Hermione felt she was trapped in a strange place. Probably a cellar or something. Her hands must have been bound at her back tightly for she could only feel acute pain if she tried to move them.  
  
Several black clad figures appeared into her field of vision. One of them yanked her off the floor and carried her to a place where more of them had gathered. It was some sort of a meeting. They were talking animatedly, but she could not hear what they were saying. It was as if their voices were coming from a badly tuned radio. She felt herself almost slip out of consciousness.  
  
That's when one of the figures approached her, his wand out.  
  
She had been roughly pushed down on her knees, and though she struggled to free herself, rough hands held her steady.  
  
The man with the wand cast some sort of curse on her and she felt such pain, as she had never experienced. The pain was so strong she practically leaped out off her body, only to find out that it had truly not been her body. No, this was not her. It was Ron. She was sure of it. Ron had been cursed. Probably had been killed. And the pain she had felt had been his.  
  
She woke up, bolting upright in bed, her hands clutching the white sheets. Sweat was running down her temples, mixing with the tears on her cheeks. She still felt a pain just as strong as in her dream that would not stop. Breathing was almost impossible; every gasp of air was a struggle.  
  
A.N.: So do I need to ask you one more time?  
  
Please review me. Otherwise you won't get to know what happens next.  
  
I mean I'm sure you're wondering what's happened to Hermione. I bet each of you has his own theory. If you do, please share it with me. I want to see what you think of it.  
  
Oh and let's not forget. I have to thank my beta-reader Bena Glinney, for helping me with this. There would have been a lot more mistakes in this chapter had it not been for her. And I also have to credit her with the choice of the beverages (I'm 16, I don't drink, so I don't even know what she's talking about, well didn't know until she explained.)  
  
Any other questions, please ask. I'm open to everything.  
  
Ah almost forgot. Thanks to all those that reviewed me. And thanks to all those that are now going to push that button on your left and review me. 


	11. chapter XI

Disclaimer: The characters of this story do not belong to me. What's happening however is purely my overactive imagination.  
  
Chapter XI:  
  
'HEADMASTER, SHE'S AWAKE!' Hermione immediately recognized the mediwitch's voice. Though the fact that it kept ringing in her ears made her immediately feel nauseous.  
  
'Albus, she's up, thank Imhotep. I thought I would have to use one of Severus's concoctions. No offence, Severus, but they're just too dangerous for someone in her state.'  
  
'No offence taken, Poppy, though you did intend it.' Hermione heard Snape's dry drawl from somewhere on her right, but she could not turn to see him. She hated this, feeling so weak she could not move. Feeling so much pain that just opening her eyes took her to another level of agony.  
  
She tried to get up, or at least turn on one side, but Poppy got to her before that, holding her. 'Girl, stop twitching. Just let me have a look at you. I need to run some tests, nothing more.'  
  
With strengths she did not know she still possessed, Hermione wrenched herself from the mediwitch's care. She made a feeble attempt to get up, staggering in her weak state.  
  
'There's no need for any tests Madam Pomfrey, I'm all right. Too much excitement I think.' Hermione forced out through her parched throat.  
  
'Nonsense, girl, sit down now and let me have a look at you. Take that cloak off, Headmaster. Severus, would you be kind enough to leave us alone?' Poppy commanded the gentlemen.  
  
'Certainly poppy.' Said Albus calmly, Snape merely nodded.  
  
'There's no need to leave, for I am leaving.' Hermione said with determination, getting up from the bed Poppy had pushed her in. 'I don't need anything Madam Pomfrey, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I would certainly prefer that you mind your own business and leave me alone.' Hermione said harshly.  
  
She new she was being outright rude, but she did not want any tests performed on her. Morgana only knew how many potions ingredients that were not supposed to be there were still lingering in her system. No need for the mediwitch to know such things, not to mention the Headmaster and Potions Git.  
  
'Fainting in the middle of the hallway doesn't look sound like taking care of oneself to me. Now don't be stubborn and sit down.' The mediwitch commanded her sternly.  
  
'I said, NO!' Hermione shouted, sounding childish, even to her ears. The strength for this show was costing her dearly. She felt so dizzy that she almost fell of her feet again. But, she focused and gathered all her strength. She needed just enough to get to her room. Once there, she was free.  
  
'Now, if there's nothing else you want with me, Headmaster, I'll excuse myself.' She said, willing herself to remain calm.  
  
'Actually, there is something I need to discuss with you, Professor Granger.' Dumbledore responded, a touch of sadness in his tone.  
  
'Really? Can't it wait till morning?' she said, a bit hopefully.  
  
'I'm afraid not.' He said, a twinge of sorrow in his voice. 'Poppy, she's strong enough to live, trust my judgment.' He said soothingly to the mediwitch who was eying him distrustfully.  
  
'I wouldn't say that someone who faints and can hardly stand is perfectly well.' Snape said calmly, with false concern dripping from his words.  
  
'Who asked your opinion, Snape?' Hermione spat viciously at him.  
  
'Will you please follow me to my office, Hermione?' Dumbledore said, offering his arm for support.  
  
She took his arm though she tried to keep herself straight. She had to prove to the mediwitch there was nothing wrong with her. Hermione knew madam Pomfrey did not buy the cheap show for a moment.  
  
'Severus, I need you to follow us to my office, now.' he addressed Snape.  
  
'I would, Headmaster, if I didn't have more pressing matters on my hands.'  
  
'More pressing than a break out at Azkaban?' Dumbledore asked dangerously.  
  
As Hermione understood the words, she noticed his voice was like thunder; it was rare that Dumbledore lost his temper, but Snape was one of the few individuals able to agitate him to such a state. Albus was fortunately used to it and able to regain his calm easily.  
  
'Headmaster, if you wish my presence, you will have it, though I thought you would wish for a private meeting with Professor Granger.' But before Snape even finished his complaint, the great wizard was already heading for his office.  
  
The headmaster had a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and was guiding her as though she could not move on own. Hermione knew Snape was probably thinking she couldn't support her own weight. Hermione hated to admit Snape was right. They walked slowly to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Chocolate cobblers," the Headmaster said to the griffin that instantly leapt aside. Dumbledore guided Hermione to the comfortable chair facing his desk. He walked around his desk and sat down behind it, watching Hermione.  
  
All the greatness in Dumbledore's figure vanished suddenly, and he looked as old as he was. His eyes were dull as they looked upon the huddled form of Hermione. There was sadness in his eyes that went further than what could have been caused by the sudden illness of the girl.  
  
Hermione had drawn her knees up to her chest. She was unable to stay in a normal sitting position. Her body hurt too much; she was curled up cat-like in the chair, but her eyes were open. They were mirroring all the hurt and pain inside.  
  
'What were you saying about Azkaban, Headmaster." Not even Hermione herself could recognize her own voice as she choked out the words.  
  
'I have received an owl from Cornelius. It seems a massive break out has occurred.' said Dumbledore heavily.  
  
'Massive break out.' She repeated. It seemed as though she could not understand the words said to her.  
  
'Yes. It seems that all the death eaters still being held there have escaped, and most of the other prisoners seem to have joined them. The few who refused have been killed, many of them disfigured beyond recognition. It seems there isn't any real opportunity to know who left to join Voldemort, and who is dead.' Dumbledore told her clearly.  
  
'What about the dementors? They were supposedly guarding the prison, weren't they?' she said. Her gaze was glossy and weary.  
  
'I have told the Minister on countless occasions not to associate with them. They have betrayed us in the past; they were bound to do so again. Now, there is something concerning you personally, Hermione.' Dumbledore said, shifting his tone from a simple recitation of facts, 'Your dear friend Ronald Weasley, who was a prisoner there...' Dumbledore told her sadly but was cut off by Snape.  
  
'Her dear friend,' he snorted, 'of course we know him, Albus. What happened to him? Is he dead?' His voice sounded a tad more joyful than it should have right now. Hermione had suspected Snape was suspicious Dumbledore knew what was truly happening, but would never reveal that to him. She could have told him it was pointless asking.  
  
'I'm afraid so.' Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
It was then the horrible realization broke over her. Hermione stared at Dumbledore, unable to make herself look at Snape. Snape stared at his own hands, clasped loosely in front of him. His long, raven black hair fell forward over part of his face. He didn't want to look at her either it seemed. There was a heavy silence in the room. Hermione was in deep state of shock. She slid off the chair, onto to the floor, clutching her knees near to her chest. Her mouth opened as if she was screaming, but no noise came out. Hermione started to gasp and cry, tears streaking her face in thick rivulets. It was a heart wrenching sight.  
  
'Severus, would you please see that Hermione gets safely to her room? I have some more letters to send.' Dumbledore said quietly. Snape glared at the old man, but nodded minutely.  
  
Snape was out of his element; he was certainly the least prepared man to watch over the mourning young woman in front of him. Even the Bloody Baron would have been a better choice than him. Or heck, just bring that bloody ghost who haunted the girls' bathroom, Moaning Myrtle, to cheer her up. It was certainly better than Snape. But there was no way of reasoning with Dumbledore.  
  
'Hermione? You should go to your room. It's late. Some sleep will do you good.' The headmaster told her carefully. He had left his desk and was lowering himself to ground level, rather stiffly, due to his age.  
  
She looked up at him with strange eyes. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. A few more minutes and she seemed quite a bit more composed. With much difficulty, she managed to get herself off the floor.  
  
As if in a trance, she made her way to the door. Her movement seemed strange, as if under a Mobilicorpus spell. After throwing another parting glare at the headmaster, Snape followed her out of the office, his robes billowing impressively behind him. With a long repressed sigh, Albus took seat at his desk and started working on his papers again.  
  
'There's no need for you to walk me to my room, Snape.' Hermione told him once they were out of the headmaster's office. Her voice was edgy, raspy.  
  
'You have lost consciousness already once this evening; the news you just heard produced a great shock to you. I do not think you are well enough to be left alone right now.' he told her, a mix of condescension and anger at being addressed like that by the witch.  
  
'If you don't mind my asking, since when did my health became a concern to you.' It seemed she had reverted to the harpy she had been in Pomfrey's ward. Ah well, it had worked somewhat well there.  
  
Snape lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper and hissed, 'Since Dumbledore made it.'  
  
He shadowed her all the way to her door. She opened it and stormed in the room; to her utmost amazement Snape followed her in. This was really too much, Hermione snorted irritably to herself. What did the man want, to tuck her into bed?  
  
However, in her current state, Hermione was incapable of protesting him any further, as her knees buckled under her, unable to support her weight any longer. She had managed to keep up the pretence of strength until now. Hoping Snape would leave her now they had reached her rooms, she had stretched her limits and found herself unwilling to give another show of weakness in front of the potions master.  
  
She was falling, and was going to hit the floor again, if Snape hadn't caught her. It was a surprise she hadn't fainted before this. When she had been unconscious, Poppy had force-fed her several potions that should have impeded her from even waking up. When she had woken up, Snape and Dumbledore had shared a look, realizing that Hermione must have fed herself countless potions with various levels of complexity and danger since her arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape gingerly placed her on the bed, even taking the time to push a lock of hair out of her face. Then he let go of her hair and took a vial from his pocket. 'Take this it will help you sleep.' he murmured.  
  
Hermione took it and seated herself properly up the bed. She noticed irritably, that he was still there. And he wasn't going to leave, by the look on his face, until she took that whatever it was. Faced with no other option, she took it. It had a sour taste and Hermione grimaced accordingly.  
  
'What is this?' she said, her nose still scrunched, her lips attempting to rid her lips of the taste.  
  
'It is a variation of the 'Dreamless Sleep Potion'; this one is more powerful. Compared to other sleeping potions it is far more effective.' Hermione hardly heard him. The potion had immediately started to take effect, in less than a minute she was already asleep. Snape took the vial from her hand. She looked serene when she was asleep, her cheeks had kept some of the flaming red; she really looked so innocent.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up sore. She wished for nothing more than to just sit in bed. Sit there until all her powers and strength faded. Maybe then she could join Ron, and be with him. But, she had duty to the school, to Dumbledore, and, in truth, towards all the students she taught.  
  
She had to drag herself out of bed. It was a perfect Sunday. It was also the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, so no matter how much she wanted to just mope in her room, she could not afford such a luxury. She had to pretend life was grand; she bolstered herself as she made her way to the great hall.  
  
Though the students on the quidditch team had barely had two weeks to practice, to get ready for the match against Slytherin, Hermione was a bit more confident than at the beginning of the year when she had seen the Quidditch trials.  
  
She had made sure none of her teams had their wands with them. At their questions of how they should act if one of the other team members threw a hex at them, she told them to dodge, or simply fall off the broomsticks. She promised she would be ready to catch them with a Levitating charm, or at the very least, a Cushioning one.  
  
Hermione had just made her way to the dining room, and after several minutes spent with Remus urging her to at least take a bite out of something, she had just took a spoonful of cereals when she sputtered it out over the place. Malfoy Sr. had entered the room. She saw red in front of her. It was as clear as daylight that he was in over his blond head, somehow involved in all the goings on of last night, yet he had the gall to present himself here this morning.  
  
'Mister Malfoy, what brings you here?' The headmaster asked calmly, sitting up and offering him a seat. Dumbledore acted as if it were perfectly normal to see Malfoy here now.  
  
'Several things, headmaster. The first would be the dreadful events of last night; the other would be a more personal and pleasurable motive. My great niece is the new chaser on the Quidditch team, and I absolutely had to see her play.'  
  
'How nice of you, Lucius. Family is an important thing, I know.' Dumbledore responded.  
  
'I've been in Hogsmeade since yesterday.' Malfoy said pretentiously.  
  
'Really, how did the ministry contact you so fast to represent them?' Dumbledore asked, sounding curious.  
  
'Well, you know how close the minister and I are. He knew I was here and so contacted me immediately. Very upsetting news, I have to say.' Lucius said , though he did not sound sorry at all, more like bored. 'Wouldn't you agree with, Professor Granger? I'm sure it was a hard blow to hear about your friend?' he turned to Hermione eyen her with a cold, icy glare.  
  
Hermione could not take this playacting any more; she made her excuses and left the table in a blur, without a word to Malfoy senior.  
  
She headed straight to the Quidditch pitch and made her way to the teachers' stand. She had arrived a bit early so she would not have to get carried along by the loud crowd that was fast approaching.  
  
Hermione was left with a bitter taste after her encounter, albeit brief, with Lucius Malfoy. And soon she would have to see him again as he would be joining the teachers in their stand, she was sure. Lucius Malfoy took a place near Snape, somewhere a few levels above her. She swivelled her head until their eyes met. However, she did not have enough strength to take this showdown.  
  
Hermione turned her head to look back at the pitch. She still felt Malfoy's eyes on the back of her neck as if burning a hole through her skull. The whistle blow came from Madam Hooch, the referee, and made Hermione turn her attention fully to the pitch.  
  
When the quidditch teams marched on the field, the roar of sound almost deafened Hermione.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Inter-House Quidditch! The first match of the year is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And here come the teams!" the commentator, Holden Spencer, announced. "There has been a last minute change of team members! Thanks to our wonderful Transfiguration Professor" Spencer's eyes widened at the names, announcing excitedly, "Coming into the pitch are chasers Lucia Ryan, Maria Robinson and John Barkley!" and Spencer continued over loud cheers, "Next, we have beaters, Victor Edwards and Theodore Hawkins! And now, we have keeper Dan Lewis!" he made a short pause just to breath "Finally, we have Gryffindors seeker and Tim Robinson, youngest seeker since the famous Harry Potter!" From the professors box, Holden's voice sounded once more, "Up next, the Slytherin team: Mordant, Capulet, Riddle, Bowman, Roberts, Parker, with Naja Malfoy added as chaser!"  
  
She watched as the two captains shook hands, though she was sure it was more along the lines of trying to cripple one another than from any feeling of camaraderie. Then it was more of a blur as they mounted their brooms, both teams soared around the pitch and then took their places. After all the years spent with Harry and Ron she could recognize most of the moves.  
  
'AND THE QUAFFLE IS OUT.' The commenter, an enthusiastic Hufflepuff, roared. 'And it's Robinson- Robinson has the quaffle. No, Robinson just took a nasty Bludger, that must have hurt.'  
  
Hermione watched as the girl changed direction to head for the quaffle again, though she looked slightly dizzy.  
  
'Mordant in position, he passes on to Malfoy, the new Slytherin player who is hit by a Bludger. Nice one Edwards, Parker is now in possession of the Quaffle. Flying towards the Gryffindor Keeper, Lewis, who doesn't look like he's in much of a position to block. Nice batting by Hawkins, but Parker rolls out of the way. She's moving up for the throw and SCORE!! Lewis unable to block! TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN-- the slimy witch-- sorry Professor Sprout.  
  
Though not as enthusiastic as McGonagall when it came to quidditch, Professor Sprout was sitting beside her student, carefully monitoring every comment that spilled out of his mouth.  
  
'Slytherin still in possession. Parker again making a mad dash for the Gryffindor Goals. Victor Edwards hits a Bludger towards her...and CONTACT! Ryan has the Quaffle- she's dodged another Bludger from Bowman, once is enough for her. She's near the posts. Ryan in possession with the Quaffle, she dives down to avoid one Bludger, bypassed Mordant, heading for the hoops... Eek! Watch out Ryan! Hawkins flies in front of Ryan, hits the incoming Bludger at Mordant – Ryan's with the quaffle, zigzagging across the field... Wonderful way of evading Capulet's bludger there Ryan, next time, try hitting the Bludger back at him with your wand. A clean pass to Robinson, she's evaded Malfoy's try to get the quaffle, now reaching the hoops, passes to Barkley, who's taking a shot at the hoops... and he scores. Gryffindor score 10-10.'  
  
'Parker tackled Robinson's pass to Ryan, speeding over towards the hoops, Mordent's aiding her, blocking the others... oof! She's hit by a Bludger... that had got to hurt. The quaffle's in Barkley's possession, direct passes to Ryan, Ryan tosses it to Robinson, she takes a 90 degrees dive to escape both Mordant and Malfoy, heads for the hoops, aims... that's a goal to Gryffindor!'  
  
The entire match was rather messy, for the most part the competitors were unskilled from lack of practice, and the scene quickly became rather chaotic. They were not very coordinated. 'And what's that? Did Riddle see the snitch? Looks like it. Look at the mad dive. Both seekers are going down. Robinson's close on her heel. No! She tricked him, she pulled the 'Wronski Feint' on him. HE'S FALLING!! OH I CAN'T LOOK!! I CAN'T LOOK!!! Whew, he managed to pull the broom up at the last moment. He sure has some of his sister's talent. But there's no snitch. Nasty Slytherin bugger!- sorry professor.'  
  
Hermione hadn't known Jinx was on the team, but she was good. She was very natural on the broom. And though it was hard to admit even, Naja Malfoy deserved her place on the team. 'That's another goal! Slytherin scores 20 – 20! Wait! Malfoy's in possession of the quaffle, passes to Parker, Parker's eludes one, no... two Bludgers, swerves pass Ryan, she aims... Woah! A great fake aim there! Oh my gosh, Parker's with the quaffle, dodges Robinson's tackle, heads for the hoops, she's aiming, throws... Brilliant fake pass to Malfoy, she throws the quaffle, Slytherin scores 30 – 20! Lewis, it's all right, blame the beaters for not doing their job' Holden announced cheerfully.  
  
'Spencer' professors Sprout's voice sounded stern.  
  
'And it's Mordant in possession, passing the Quaffle in a neat long throw to - oops, that was a Bludger. So sorry, Mordant, now it's Ryan in possession. Neat backwards pass to Robinson, who has obviously caught up quickly with the highly successful Gryffindor team. And Robinson approaches the scoring area, passes the Quaffle to Barkley, nice backwards swirl to avoid a Stooging foul. Barkley comes from below, thr- no, that was a fake - oops, here comes the Quaffle, past Slytherin Keeper Roberts, through the right loop - yes, he scores, Gryffindor scores!! Well done, boy, even with the lack of practice you still have it.'  
  
"And it's - now what? Oh, Parker is calling for time out because Mordant claims he's been injured by that Bludger. Well, TOUGH LUCK, Mordant- er, sorry, Professor Sprout. Lovegood gets a potion from Madam Pomfrey, and - off we go again. And it's Malfoy in possession, passing to Parker. All three Chasers are approaching the Gryffindor goal post now, oh, watch it Lewis, whooaa! Yes, we get to see some action here. Each of the beaters got a Bludger in front of their bats, beats me where they got them from that quickly, but that's the Gryffindor beaters for you. And blam, blam, Parker and Malfoy are thrown off course, well, too bad, girls. Mordant aims the Quaffle at the middle hoop, but thank goodness we've got Lewis, and yes, he saved it, he saved it!!"  
  
'Ryan got hold of the Quaffle tightly, swerved past Parker, doing a dangerous three-hundred and sixty degree turn midair, before aiming for one of the hoops.' but the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end.  
  
"Looks like Ryan just took a nasty Bludger to the elbow! That had to hurt!" Lee Jordan's voice carried through the hissing crowd of Gryffindors as they cried out for justice. Capulet had made no foul, and so Madam Hooch remained silent from her perch on the broom.  
  
'A disappointing attempt to throw Ryan out of her broom. Capulet, put some strength into your attack! Ryan's still in possession of the quaffle, Malfoy hot behind her heels, tackles the girl, ooh! Malfoy's gotten the quaffle, a quick pass to Mordant, weh! Barkley's blocked the pass, throwing the quaffle to Robinson, she's zooming past all four beaters, aims... Another goal for Gryffindor! Gryffindor leads 40 – 30!" Holden announced enthusiastically as Sprout sighed, shaking her head.  
  
'And it's forty-thirty for Gryffindor, Barkley in possession. And here comes Mordant - uh oh - looks like he's going to Blatch him. Ouch, looks like that hurt. Looked like a foul to me, but who am I to argue? So, of course, it's Parker in possession now. There come the beaters. Edwards and Hawkins, with Bowman and Capulet approaching from the side. What are you doing there, boys, having a bit of a private Beater brawl? These bats are for hitting Bludgers, not Beaters, boys - uh oh - anyway, in the meantime Parker is approaching the Gryffindor goal and - Yes, that was another rather neat save from Lewis!'  
  
'But look Robinson has seen the snitch. Fastest acceleration this Quidditch pitch has seen in years. Tuff luck Riddle, not a chance to catch him' Holden was right. The Slytherin seeker was far behind, but the snitch made a change in its course Jinx was closer to it than Tim.  
  
'Oh no, she's going to catch it, Riddle is so close! Robinson, come on!- Sorry Professor- but what's that, oh it's got to hurt! Riddle has been hit by a Bludger sent by her own team mates. You should get spectacles Bowman. And yes –ROBINSON COUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!' Holden shouted so hard that Hermione's ears kept ringing.  
  
The shrill whistle from Madam Hooch announced the end of the game and an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells could be heard. Hermione was one of the first to leave the stands. She was proud of her Gryffindors, but she was dreading all the commotion that was going to be present in the tower for the next few hours. At least until spirits levelled out a bit. She could still hear the loud cries of joy emanating from the higher elevations. Now that she was out in the open, and it was just a little quieter down here.  
  
Without warning, a hand shoved her back into the wall of the Quidditch pitch, and a hand dug into her shoulder. The surprise of the action knocked the breath out of her, and she coughed, trying to breathe. Looking up, she said, 'What the—'  
  
'How dare you,' a voice hissed. 'How dare you do that to me?' in front of her stood Lucius Malfoy, angrier than she'd ever seen him before.  
  
Hermione glared at him. Malfoy had his wand pointed to her throat. "I tried you give you a chance..." he growled at her. 'You mistake me for a fool.'  
  
"You are a fool," she said. "You gave yourself away from the start. Where is Ron?"  
  
"Like hell I'd tell you," he replied angrily. "You are such an insufferable little girl, and you always will be. You don't know everything, Granger. And now I've come back. I want my things, and I want you dead." Malfoy's wand let out sparkles around her neck.  
  
"Let—go—of me!" she struggled.  
  
"No," he murmured softly. "I tried to give you something that everyone wants. I tried to give you a reason not to disobey us. Yet, somehow that stupid nerve of yours got in my way, and now you'll pay for my humiliation!"  
  
"Having an interesting chat, children?' Hermione recognized the new voice, though she had never heard the tone Snape's voice carried. He kept it calm on the surface, but Hermione detected some concern, if that idea wasn't too farfetched.  
  
'I thought I told you to wait for me in my office, Malfoy. Perhaps you were simply asking directions from Professor Granger.' Said Snape condescendingly.  
  
Malfoy cast her an icy look that communicated perfectly that this wouldn't be the last time they would meet like this. Malfoy released his grip on her and stepped in front of Snape who lead the way up to the castle.  
  
She walked away quickly from the pitch, so as to avoid anyone. Her shoulder hurt like hell. She couldn't help but grip it as she walked into the warm castle. She was enroute to her rooms, when she entered the entrance hall and caught a glimpse of Snape's billowing robes as he was made his way to the dungeons. She felt rather relieved, and somewhat reassured, but the thought of Ron kept nagging her.  
  
What if she could get Malfoy to tell her more about what had happened? What is it he knows about Ron death? Or worse, what if he killed Ron himself? she wondered. She was positive Malfoy knew all about it, it was probably he was the one who had planned it all. After what she had overheard the other day in the Three Broomsticks, she knew the idea wasn't that farfetched. Hermione felt as though she was going to burst from the combination of pain, anger and exhaustion coursing through her body, but decided to risk it.  
  
Hermione quickly followed Snape and Malfoy to the dungeons. Although she could not bear the presence of Lucius Malfoy, she wanted to know what was happening. She put a powerful Disillusioning charm on herself, which worked almost as well as an invisibility cloak, with the advantages that you could not trip on it or that an appendage could randomly appear from beneath it.  
  
She was approaching Snape's office, after having hung back for a few minutes to assure they wouldn't be able to hear her breathing, when the door flew open. Snape stood in the doorframe, ushering Malfoy Sr. out with none of their usual camaraderie. As soon as the blond man was out of his office, Snape closed the door. Malfoy continued on his way out of the dungeons. Hermione had to press herself to the wall, holding her breath in order to avoid being discovered.  
  
As he passed her, his nostrils flared as if catching a scent. He looked like a bloodhound out for hunting. He suddenly turned towards her. Before she could do a thing, he threw a hex and a silencing charm at the same time. Her own disillusioning charm disappeared.  
  
Her wand had slipped form her hand as she hit the cold stone when the full force of Malfoy's hex hit her. She was on the floor, defenceless.  
  
'Well, Ms. Granger, I see there is no need to wait for a later date to 'arrange' a meeting. You seem just as eager as I to have it now.' With another spell he had her hands tied at her back, before she had even tried to get up. With his wand firmly griped in one hand and pointing at her head he grabbed on her robes, he pulled her roughly off the floor, pushing her in an abandoned classroom a bit further down the corridor from Snape's office.  
  
As Malfoy set about placing wards on the door so that no one could open it, or even hear what was happening, Hermione had managed to pull herself upright. It didn't look good at all, she noted miserably. She had lost, but she would not admit defeat in front of Malfoy. She held her chin up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Malfoy was not impressed at all by this show of Gryffindor bravery. It would not do her any good now. He had her trapped, and without a wand. He stepped closer to her, and, standing now, she backed up until she hit the solid stone classroom wall. She was trapped now. He tilted her head up with the tip of his wand.  
  
'Now, Ms. Granger, what possessed you to do that silly deal with Dumbledore? We had an arrangement after all!' Lucius shock his head in mock regret. 'What did this little trick get you? If you had stuck to me, both you and Mr. Weasley would be free.'  
  
'Yes, but at what price?' because of the silencing spell, her words were less than a whisper, but she knew he had heard them. A cruel smile played on his lips as his free hand travelled down her side to her hip. Sparks were coming out of the tip of his wand, burning the skin on her chin. She barely contained a whimper.  
  
'Not higher than the freedom, or life, of your partner I suppose. Now, however, it doesn't matter. I will have what I wanted, no matter what.' he said in a cruel voice. Once again he pushed her down. She was now sprawled at his feet.  
  
A.N. So how do you like it thus far?  
  
What? Not all of you enjoy a cliff-hanger? Well to tell the truth I hate them myself. But it was just too precious. Plus if I would have had the whole scene it would have made the chapter too long.  
  
So you'll have to wait a bit to see what Malfoy's up. (I bet you're mind's in the gutter)  
  
And I won't forget (again) to thank all those who reviewed me. I see I no longer get complaints about bad grammar or spelling mistakes. Yes there still are some, but not as abundant as they used to.  
  
And this is all thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Bena Glinney. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
A.N.; you might think you have already read this and you're done with it, but a chapter of two pages is not a chapter in my opinion (when it comes to this story, for the other one I'll more then easily settle with a chapter of a page and a half) so here is the longer, full, version. You can skip the beginning.  
  
'Our deal is off, but I will still have you, little mudblood!' Malfoy sneered. He was lowering himself down to her when a loud rattle of stones behind them made him turn his attention from his prey. A secret passage way had opened. Professor Snape was standing there, with Draco besides him, wands discretely at the ready.  
  
'Now, what did I say about leaving Professor Granger alone, Lucius?' Snape drawled. With a few strides he was right besides Malfoy, with Draco close on his heals. 'Draco, I hope you can escort your father to the front door; he seems to have forgotten the way.'  
  
Lucius gave a faint snort. 'Since when does the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts take orders from a teacher?'  
  
'Since now. I'm Deputy Headmaster, Lucius.' Snape's lip curled.  
  
'What about Decree Twenty-Five?'  
  
'The latest decree, Thirty-Four I believe, limited the High Inquisitor's power. He has to report all actions to the Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster.' Snape cited, his black eyes narrowed. 'I think your visit ended some time ago, Lucius.'  
  
'Defending the mudblood wench, Severus? Why? Is she your Transfiguration mistress?' Malfoy's voice was silk and it chilled Hermione's blood. However, it did not seem to affect the others. Snape raised an elegant eyebrow at Malfoy's comment, but made no comment. Draco remained silent.  
  
'She's not worth it, Severus. This trollop isn't good for anything.' Hermione's state of frozen shock suddenly erupted into fury, at the situation, at being saved by Snape yet again, at the terrible names Malfoy kept throwing at her, and at the sheer exhaustion she felt in every fiber of her being. She bolted upright and spit Malfoy in the face.  
  
Malfoy's reaction to her assault was instantantaneous. He hurled her at the door, slamming her hard against the wooden surface. She almost passed from the pain she received upon impact.  
  
Before Malfoy could hex her again, Snape's wand was pointing into Malfoy's face. 'It is apparent you should leave, Malfoy.' Snape sneered into the other wizard's face.  
  
This time, Malfoy did not respond. Instead, he turned to Hermione, and whispered to her in a lascivious tone. 'Until next time, mudblood.' With another muttered word from him, the door opened. He straightened his robes and left, his son escorting him as Snape had instructed.  
  
Once the Malfoys were out of the classroom and the doors again closed, Hermione let her breath out. She staggered down to the door, a flood of tears already pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Snape lowered himself to her level to examined her state. There were some magical burns on her chin, some bruises from her falls, and raw flesh where the ropes had cut into her flesh.  
  
'You should go see Madame Pomfrey.' Snape said, sounding mildly concerned.  
  
'I can't.' she replied tersely. At his hippogriff-like stony stare, she felt obligated to elaborate. 'I've been experimenting with potions of questionable origin. She would be able to tell and she wouldn't be happy. I'll just heal my wounds myself.'  
  
'Don't be thick. Come. Can you stand?'  
  
She tried to get her feet under her, but cried out as pain shot through her ankle. She must have sprained it at some point.  
  
'I see you cannot.' Snape drawled. With a graceful swish and flick of his wand, he had her levitating in the air.  
  
'Professor Snape, I appreciate your help, but would you please put me down.' Hermione protested. It felt awkward to float like that in the air; no, wait, she actually found it quite scary. She knew there was no reason for her to fear he would drop her. Still, it was unsettling, and when he did not release the charm, she insisted. 'Professor, I insist you put me down at once.'  
  
In response, he raised an eyebrow. With another movement of his wand, he had her in standing position, her feet touching the floor as he ended the charm. The moment it stopped, Hermione fell to the ground in a heap once again. It was obvious she was in pain.  
  
'Are you hurt?' There was an edge to his voice.  
  
'That was cruel.' She whimpered through clenched teeth.  
  
This time he did not bother with a levitating charm, instead, he bent down and picked her up. He should have done this from the beginning, Hermione thought. After all, she was a muggleborn, and even after so many years in the magic world, some things never would come natural to her. One of them appeared to be floating in mid-air with nothing supporting her. After all, she wasn't even good at flying on a broom.  
  
This time. Hermione did not protest. She just stayed in his arms, trying to hold her sobs in. Snape got her through his office and into his rooms. The journey through the hearth was quite uncomfortable, but he held tight and didn't drop her. Once there, he placed her on the sofa and examined her injuries a little closer.  
  
They weren't major. He had interrupted Malfoy in time.  
  
Hermione was very quiet all this time. In truth she had no idea what to say under these circumstances. Snape's conduct was unexpected. He wasn't being overtly nice, but he was being very careful with her injuries. His touch was gentle. He looked so absorbed, like when working on a complicated potion. She almost chuckled at this thought, but controlled herself. When Snape lifted his gaze to her face Hermione's large brown eyes greeted him, a smile playing on her lips. He arched an eyebrow at this but she just turned her head.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say at the moment. Some expression of gratitude was in order but she couldn't really put it in words. She had never thought she would be so grateful towards Snape, and yet this wasn't the first time Snape had saved her. Things he had done in her school years could have been counted as saving, and yet on those occasions it was mainly directed at Harry and she just happened to be along for the ride. This time, however, Snape had played a very active role in her rescue, a role that might leave him with a bit of a backache, really.  
  
Her gaze was now on the steadily crackling fire. For once it wasn't purple or blue flames, but looked more real, though this one was a bit more towards lemon yellow than a straightforward orange. Above the mantle, there was a painting but with the dim light you could only see the eyes. And for all Hermione could see they were onyx black and glaring at her. She tried to see more of her surroundings, unfortunatly, the couch faced away from most of the room.  
  
'Are you feeling dizzy anymore, Granger?' Snape said loudly, breaking into her thought Lost in her reverie she hadn't heard him the first two times he asked her something.  
  
'Umh, no, not really,' but when she tried to shift her weight on her right shoulder she flinched, 'I mean,'  
  
Snape didn't bother to listen to her ramblings. He placed a cup with some kind of potion in it in her hands and then stood up. He moved over to a set of shelves against the wall. They had been covered by ragged draping so she had not noticed the place until then. It was filled with potions, probably of the more useful sort, she mused. He took out some vials and jars.  
  
'Drink the potion.' he ordered. It was a common wigenweld healing potion, yet it was very powerful. She screwed up her face at the taste. It wasn't one of the most awful-tasting potions, but it wasn't a pleasure to sip nonetheless. Hermione turned to see what Snape was doing with the vials; she was surprised to see him passing right through what seemed like a solid fallen piece of furniture. This isn't normal, she thought to herself. He's not a ghost or anything of that sort but she was sure he had passed right through it.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise from somewhere behind the couch. It sounded like a door opening.  
  
'Merlin, I hate the architects who built Hogwarts. This room is impossibly high. It took me ages to climb all the stairs.' Hermione recognised the voice as belonging to Draco Malfoy. A rather out of breath Draco entered the room.  
  
Using his most mocking tone, Snape said, 'There is the hearth, you know.'  
  
'Your office is warded and I didn't think it wise to break the spells.' Draco countered.  
  
'Why did you come her any way?' he said, his lips turning up in his typical sneer.  
  
'To tell you some things Father just confessed to me about Granger.'  
  
For a moment Snape's eyes met with Hermione's. Malfoy had not yet noticed her presence in the room and for the moment she was not going to reveal it.  
  
Snape eyed Malfoy warily. 'What business could be between Professor Granger and your father?'  
  
'For all the galleons in your vault you wouldn't believe the mess Granger has landed herself in.' Draco paused in thought. 'It seems that Granger has been involved in some of father's businesses for some time. To make a long story very short, he told me she broke some kind of agreement between them. You know how cross father gets when somebody disobeys him.'  
  
'Yeah, I have some idea about his reaction.' Snape shrugged.  
  
'No need to be sarcastic, Severus, I know to keep it all to myself when in your company, so, as I was saying, since she was of no use to him now that she was no longer cooperating, Father decided to get rid of her, or maybe teach her a lesson, I'm not sure. But the interesting thing is-he sent her to Azkaban.' Draco said in a hollow voice.  
  
'From what I know she was sent to Azkaban because of some illegal books and equipment stored in her house.' Snape eyed Hermione, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as Malfoy continued.  
  
Draco stopped pacing the room and fixed Snape with a penetrating stare. 'Yeah, but how do you think the Ministry found about about them? Father tipped them off. From what he let slip, I believe most of the things stored in her house came from father's private collection.'  
  
'Interesting bit of information.' Snape said, his dark eyes glittering.  
  
Hermione eyed him apprehensively. She had not told him or anyone else about her business with Malfoy Sr. She had hoped she could keep this a secret. However, since Malfoy had poked his aristocratic nose in her business at Hogwarts it seemed impossible for it not to come to the surface.  
  
Malfoy seemed to move forward but he hit something. 'What the... Gallopin' Gorgons!' he exclaimed 'What's this doing in the middle of the room? I haven't been fooled by this illusion in years.' he said, straightening up...then he lifted his head up and looked straight at Snape, a suspicious look on his face. 'There's someone else here, someone who buys your cunning little spells.'  
  
Trying to rid herself of her first impression of this place she looked at it again. And it was true, there was a rather strong illusion charm to make the place look deserted, probably in case anybody walked to his room thought the entrance Draco had just moments ago. The objects weren't fallen to the ground like she had first thought but neatly stacked on shelves and tables.  
  
Snape gave him a bored look.  
  
'So, who do you have around Snape?' Draco asked quite smug. 'Anyone you'd like me to meet.' His tone was positively glowing.  
  
'We already know each other all too well, Mr. Malfoy.' Hermione said, pushing herself into a standing position, casting him a glacially cool look. He was too much like his father for her comfort and it wasn't that easy to play this role.  
  
'Granger. What are you doing here?' he asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
'Snape's patching me up' Hermione admitted rather sulkily.  
  
Draco hiked his eyebrow, but his face remained impassive. 'Do tell...I guess I should let the good doctor get back to attending to his....patient.'  
  
Malfoy had poured himself a glass of scotch while talking to Snape about his father. He seemed very at home in Snape's quarters. 'Well, I think I'll leave, Severus. It's almost time for dinner.'  
  
Draco said, taking a sip from his glass. 'Wouldn't want to miss dinner.' He added, gulping what was left in the glass. At the door, he turned and looked back.  
  
'Don't forget about "the falcon hunt".' With that he left the two looking at each other, dazzled. Without breaking eye contact, Snape asked her:  
  
'Are you feeling better now, Miss Granger?' the way she was standing there, staring back at him, made her look like a child that had done something bad waiting for punishment. And all that made him call her "Miss". However, it all sounded somewhat affectionate...no, it couldn't be...  
  
'I'm fine, just very tired. So if you'll excuse me...' Hermione replied. She would have continued if it wasn't for another potion that Snape had poured down her throat at that moment. This one had a truly awful taste--it stung moving down her throat, making it impossible for her to speak. A shiver went down her back.  
  
Snape applied some arnica tincture on her wounds. Once it seemed to take effect, he took out his wand from his sleeve and applied some healing charms. When he moved to heal her almost broken ankle, Hermione tensed, remembering Gilderoy Lockhart's performance in deboning Harry in their second year, but, as it turned out, Snape was not only better at dueling than Lockhart, but also a much better healer.  
  
Hermione no longer felt any pain at all. Not even Poppy would have done a better job. He must have practiced this hidden talent on himself, she thought.  
  
After he applied a series of concealing spells that totally masked the bruises, he gazed at her for a moment.  
  
'You are going to be alright now.' He told her evenly.  
  
'Fine,.. yes...' Hermione stuttered 'Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it, Professor' she managed to thank him, though not without turning pink to the tips of her ears.  
  
He turned around to return the vials to their rightful place. 'I believe it would be wise to make your way to the dining room.' Snape said in a firm manner that left no room for arguments. 'You most certainly need a good meal by now.'  
  
When Hermione entered her room it was well past curfew; she had paced the corridors in long strides for hours, trying to label and categorize each and every one of the strange events that had happened in such quick succession over the past few hours. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect this weekend to turn out so disastrous.  
  
When she reached her bed, it did not take her much time to fall into a deep sleep. Her exhausted body couldn't take much more of this. She had been feeling weary for some time and her mind also needed a break. She felt Crookshanks jump on her bed and slowly make his way up the duvet until he was sitting behind her. If she were less tired she would have made the effort to push him off her pillow but it really didn't matter now.  
  
She felt the cat sniff her neck, tickle the sensible skin behind her ear.  
  
She sucked in her breath as it touched a sensitive spot. She heard a chuckle from behind. Startled, she practically jumped off her side to face what was behind her. She couldn't have been more surprised of what she saw. Ron was sitting there with a boyish grin on his handsome face.  
  
Hermione slowly lifted her left arm to touch his face, to see if he was for real. Ron caught her arm in his and he lifted her arm, gently tugging on her sleeve revealing the soft skin and tenderly brought his mouth to place a soft kiss on the underside of her arm.  
  
When his lips touched her skin pain surged through her every pore, bringing tears to her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up from yet another awful dream. The pain did not vanish together with the spectre of her lost lover, it instead only intensified.  
  
Hermione slowly tugged at her nightshirt's sleeve. In the flickering light of a candle she had not extinguished, she revealed the underside of her forearm. On the white, pale skin the ever-feared dark mark was clearly visible. An audible gasp escaped her clenched jaw.  
  
She nearly fainted at seeing the hideous skull with the ugly serpent coming out of it's mouth. The excruciating pain emanating from it, speeding throughout her entire body, kept her awake.  
  
Hermione scanned the mark with a critical eye. What she could not see at first in the dim light was that it wasn't really like a tattoo but more like a very peculiar bruise, something like a blood clot just below the skin.  
  
She scrambled to her feet, wanting to get her wand from her robes, but ended up in a heap on the floor. 'What's happening?' she whispered. She sat, curled up in a ball on the floor, collecting her thoughts as her mind cleared from the spell and the shock. Sensibility, reason, and logic all came back to her, calming her down and hardening her heart.  
  
Her knees felt wobbly and she propped herself on the windowsill. She pressed her forehead to the glass. It was cold and it eased her newly forming headache. The grounds were quiet and scarcely lit up by the moon hidden behind dark clouds. She was bewildered when she caught sight of a dark hooded figure moving across the grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest. A gale of wind caught of guard the person and in the pale gleam of the moon she saw blond traces from under the hood. What did it mean? Hermione asked herself.  
  
The Great Hall was packed with students commenting on the latest events. All over the place, small groups were huddled over news papers commenting in hushed tones the going-on's at the ministry. As Hermione walked over to her place at the teachers table, the sight made her remember her school years, the time when the second war had begun.  
  
Her sleep had been restless, and on the way to the Great hall she had managed to get caught by a moving staircase twice. She seated herself and quietly started her breakfast. Not even at the arrival of the post owls did Hermione look up. When a very close flapping of wings and the weight of an owl on her shoulder startled her out of dreamy state. She turned around to see the so familiar snowy owl. Hermione took the message of her feet and warmly petted Hedwig.  
  
Hermione untied the message and unrolled the small scroll. On the parchment it read:  
  
Hermione, would you kindly look to your right? HP  
  
Startled, she did as instructed, only to find herself looking at the amused face of Harry Potter.  
  
'Good morning, Hermione. You look terrible, you know?' Harry joked.  
  
'Gee, thanks Harry,' she replied, taking a last sip of orange juice before the food disappeared and her chalice was magically emptied. She sighed. 'I've had a bit more trouble than I can handle right now. That's all.' She whispered, but tried to cheer herself up, or at least to look like. 'Sorry I didn't notice you. What brings you here?' she asked, feeling herself warm a little in the presence of her old friend.  
  
'You wouldn't have noticed trolls tap-dancing in front of you this morning, would you?' Harry laughed. Then his tone turned serious. 'There are things I wish to sort out with Dumbledore, and I also have classes to teach.' When he saw the frown on Hermione's face, he quietly mumbled that Molly had joined her husband for a couple of days. There were all sorts of things to sort up after the recent tragedy. They both sat in silence for a few moments, uncomfortable with acknowledging the reason for his presence.  
  
'So, you're here to teach Muggle Studies?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Cut me some slack, Hermione. I may have never set foot in that classroom, but I've lived half of my life as a muggle.' Harry exclaimed. 'And anyway, Remus asked me to help him make a little demonstration of duelling.' He paused and looked at the vacant seat besides him. 'He's thinking of starting the duelling class again.' Harry finished.  
  
'Shouldn't be much more successful then Lockhart's attempt.' Snape commented dryly as he passed by.  
  
'Greasy git, still sneaking on everybody.' Harry muttered, but didn't say Snape mustn't have heard, as he kept walking. Harry bit his tongue from further comment. Hermione suspected he might have held his tongue because of her involvement.  
  
Harry glanced towards the four tables, the place was almost deserted by now.  
  
'Well, let's get going before we're late for class.' Harry smiled, offering a hand to her.  
  
They walked together along the corridors talking animatedly.  
  
'And where's Mel?' Hermione asked him as they turned a corner.  
  
'I left her with Albus, I bet she's going to wreck his office. But, last time I checked he quite enjoyed seeing all his gadgets smash to smithereens.' Harry said with dry humor. 'It's settled that she'll stay with the other teacher in the staff room while I'm teaching. So you can see her later.' Harry informed her.  
  
Hermione guided Harry to his classroom, as he hadn't bothered to find it himself. Once there, she left to go to the headmasters office. She wanted to speak to him. She had to tell him about what she had discovered. Once in front the griffin, her determination to tell Dumbledore about the dark mark had evaporated. She paced in front of the statue for some minutes. How could she go in there and tell the old man about the dark mark? She thought to herself. She didn't even know herself how it had appeared there. She had wracked her mind all night as to how it had materialized on her left arm, every supposition more preposterous then the other. She stopped one more time in front of the stone griffin deciding between entering the headmasters office and telling him everything, or just turning away and letting Dumbledore find it out anyway one way or another.  
  
Just as she was about to start back towards the Transfiguration classroom the griffinÅ turned to reveal the staircase leading up to the Headmaster's door. She dutifully walked up and knocked on the door. It swung open, to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk with the little red head girl sitting on his office playing with the strange silver instruments while talking animatedly with the headmaster. Dumbledore peered up at her, his blue eyes sparkling enough to rival the silver streaming from his desk.  
  
A.N. please reeeeeeeeview. 


	13. Memories of Today

Special Notes: Thanks to Ladyvohn and Fluff, who noticed my blunder and told me about it. Dont know if you had noticed butI had acidentaly posted this chapter on my other story. Now it's all solved, or soI think.

Disclaimer and notes: this time not only do I have to admit that they are just borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling, but also I have to thank Nytd, for allowing me to use a fragment from her works (adapted naturally to suit this story). I am referring to the scene between Snape and Harry's little girl. the original scene takes place between Snape (of course) and one of the O.C. teacher's six year old boy.

And the handkerchief with winking snakes is also borrowed from somewhere though I can't remember from where.

Chapter 13_ Memories of Today_

'Hermione, look what charming visitors we have.' The headmaster told her.

And for a while they both talked about the child and the bright future that expected, such a promising witch. The fact that she could already mount a broom was enough to attest to this, and also to Harry's recklessness in letting an infant near something as dangerous as a broom could turn out to be.

Though she didn't have much time left until her first class so she bid her goodbye. The headmaster accompanied her to the stairs.

'You look better, might I add.'

Hermione accepted the pleasantries with a barely discernable nod and a somehow bitter smile.

Sitting here, talking with him in this cosy atmosphere she felt at home. And he fit every bit in the role of great father, well a few more greats should be added. And he had always been so nice to be around, always to give a boost of confidence even in the most dreadful of times. And she needed him most at this point but for fear of seeing his eyes lose their tinkle she held back from asking counsel. It wasn't the right moment. With the little child entertaining both of them with her antics she couldn't have picked a worse timing.

'Simply pretending to have dropped dead would not have solved your worries. I would be deceiving you by pretending it is the last misfortune you will have to bear. I'm afraid more ill fate expects you, my dear.

'Yes I believe you …Albus, and I see no solution for my predicament.'

"When ever a solution doesn't come. We should try to find the answer within ourselves. It usually is something you already know but perhaps you forgot." It was such a typical answer, a dumbledorism one may call it.

Hermione levelled her gaze with that of the old wizard. She didn't quite know what he was going at.

Her meeting with the headmaster had unsettled her a bit. But it wasn't until after her first classes had finished that she allowed herself to ponder more on the hidden meaning. Dumbledore's observations unsettled her. He had always seemed to know everything. And yet she still felt uneasiness when he mentioned things she was desperately trying to hide, from the world, like her past and especially her mind.

There was to be a short staff meeting today, so she headed for the teachers lounge, at this hour the place was most usually filled with people, but if she thought about it, it was the best way to hide from them, by being in their midst, no one seemed to notice her anymore. She hoped she could just sit back and listen to the other teachers talking of their classes, or their private affairs, she wasn't snooping usually she didn't even remember what she had heard once she stepped over the threshold of the room.

However what she saw once she entered the room she was sure she would never forget.

A.N. I have no other way to go, I must change for the purpose of amusement and for simply making a little fun of Snape, the point of view, though not for long.

On the afternoon of the staff meeting, Snape had cursed his way through the last bumbling Gryffindors of the day and decided to go to the staff room early and read for a while. That way he could be sure to grab one of the chairs that would insure him a quick getaway from the meeting.

He walked into the room to find it nearly deserted except for Silva Sprout and the Potters' girl. What was her name? Mariel. That was it.

Snape looked at Sprout as he entered and nodded in acknowledgment. He settled himself into a chair with the latest volume of the Alchemy Society Review and began to read.

' Are you going to be here until the staff meeting?' Sprout was addressing him.

'Yes.' He answered her without looking up.

'Oh good. Would you mind?' She asked. 'I have one or two things I need to do before the others get here.'

'Mind?' He looked up distractedly.

Sprout indicated the little girl playing on the floor. 'Keep an eye on her? I'm sure you can handle half an hour.' She threw it out as a challenge so he couldn't say no.

Snape had a sharp retort poised but then thought better of saying what he was going to in front of the child. 'Fine.' He said stiffly.

Sprout left him alone with the child, and he went back to reading.

After a few minutes he became aware of the fact that someone was watching him as he read. Very slowly he lowered the journal to glare at the very small girl standing before him.

'Hi, Severus.' Mel said cheerfully.

Snape raised an eyebrow at being addressed in such a manner by the four year old and lowered the journal further to have a better look at the red haired child that was becoming a nuisance.

'Good afternoon, miss Potter.' He replied coolly.

'Mell' she corrected him in a very naive way. Mel, of course never noticed the tone of voice the wizard used and stepped closer to look at the publication Snape had in his hands. 'Are you reading Alchemy Society Review?'

'Yes,' this time he lifted his gaze from the sheet. 'And might I inquire how is it that a four year old knows about this journal on potion brewing?'

'Mione reads it all the time. And I'm five.' Answered the little girl, in such a serious tone it almost made him laugh.

'Heard you teach potions here.'

On looking up, Snape behold the little girl standing about two feet, with her clear green eyes gazing steadily at him.

'You have very reliable sources then.' The trace of sarcasm was never felt by the little girl but it was oh so present.

'Mione' she answered monosyllabically (A.N. it's actually two syllables I know, or even three), while turning her attention back on a green dragon.

After a few moments of peace which Snape used to study the journal, the little girl decided she preferred a chat to playing with her dolls. 'You know, I like potions as well.'

'You do?' he asked not even looking at the little girl. She had come forward and was struggling to climb up on the stool next to Snape.

'Yes, Mione taught me things, I know a lot about potions.' She answered as she leaned on his knee to surveyed with great interest the various specimens of plants and fungi portrayed in the magazine.

'Tell me child, what Potion is made by mixing asphodel and wormwood?' Snape questioned her, removing his magazine from under the scrutiny of the girl.

'Asphodel and wormwood make a potion called Draught of the Living Death.' She answered promptly. Although she did not abandon her purpose and crawled a little bit closer to Snape until she was sitting on his knee. It seemed she was positively fascinated by the variety of dried beetles depicted on the page.

Snape might have been impressed by the little girl, but there was no way he was going to let it show, and he was most certainly not going to let himself become some sort of a rocking chair.

Without warning, Snape caught the kid under the armpits, lifted her up and placed her rear end down on the table.

'Look, you runny-nosed little nuisance. You're going to keep to yourself or I'll turn you into a toad.'

The kid's face went pale. Snape held her a moment, then he released his grip. Without taking his eyes off the frightened kid Snape, feeling the kid was on the verge of crying, delved into his pockets and withdrew a green silk handkerchief; the embroidered snakes winking at the girl. 'Blow'.

Severus had found that the silly handkerchiefs were effective when dealing with panicked children, he'd even used them in the Slytherin Tower, though none of its inhabitants would ever admit to it.

He also picked up her toy dragon and returned it to the girl. She was just putting her little hands on the stuffed reptile and beginning to smile through her tears

'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?' he carried on, their previous subject to distract the girl.

Nose blown and eyes dried Mariel looked again at Snape.

'Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant,' she announced proudly straightening up.

'Told you Mione thought me' He shook his head. 'What, you don't think Mione taught me these things. She knows all this and much more. I bet she knows more about potions than you do.' She told him vexed by his attitude.

'Good afternoon. ...Professor Snape?' Hermione was surprised that the irritable Head of Slytherin would take the time to deal with the girl.

Snape's head snapped up and he glanced around desperately to see who might have come as his saviour. His expression darkened rapidly as he saw looks of amusement, amazement and pure horror chase each other on Hermione's mobile face.

'Hi, Mione.'

'Mariel,' she said at length, 'come here. You are bothering professor Snape: he wishes to read.' She walked across the room and seizing the girl she relieved Snape of the troublesome toddler, she was uneasy at the child's position.

'What were you talking about.?' She asked curiously.

'Potions, and how much better you are at brewing potions than he is.' Mel answered innocently, unaware that it was her that caused Hermione to nearly choke.

'Mariel this is not the way you should talk to professor Snape, especially since he might well be your future professor.' She admonished the little girl.

'Nah, he's too old for that.' Mariel answered with imperturbable gravity.

From then Hermione kept herself at a sensible distance from Snape whom through the entire staff meeting kept glaring at her. And the fact that she had to pay Snape a visit later that day didn't make her feel any better.

Late in the afternoon as the teachers began to leave, Hermione headed for the door and signalled Harry to follow her.

'A pity there are no more students from our time.' Harry told Hermione as he rose from his chair.

''it's not like they don't know of you and your little adventures.'

'and how were your classes Harry.' Remus asked.

'They were ordinary.' He answered sheepishly.

'I heard otherwise.' hermione said rising her eyebrow challengingly. 'You seem to have made quite a hit on the student body, or at least on the female side. I heard something about a dark rugged looking youthful professor with sharp green eyes and a wit to match.'

This made Harry quite uncomfortable but he didn't give up this easily. 'Well you know how easily little girls start fantasizing over some new teacher.' Harry said, clearly referring to her crush on Lockhart from her second year.

'And a damn good impersonation of Lockhart you did Potter…demonstrating your extraordinary abilities.' Draco Malfoy smirked. He was seated quietly at the table. The fact that potter was here bothered him a great deal.

Harry groaned. 'Well I don't know. One moment I was stressing the importance of never sticking your fingers into an electric plug and the next I was reciting Shakespeare in parselmouth.' Harry shrugged, feigning disinterest.

'Seriously, and don't tell me you were demonstrating how a light bulb works by conjuring a Patronus.' Draco offered sarcastically.

In that moment, Hermione found herself wanting to curse Draco for everything that wasn't going right.

From here on there was no other option for Hermione then to drag Harry out of the room before he and Malfoy ended up at each others throats.

'You look beat.' Harry said as they settled in opposite chairs in Harry's assigned office.

'I've been better.' Hermione sighed.

Hermione looked as bad as Harry had ever seen her. Her long hair was dishevelled, and she looked like she hadn't had a good sleep in a while.

'Tough weekend?' he inquired.

Hermione shrugged. 'Well out of the ordinary.'

Harry sat a moment. Absently . After a long silence, he caught Hermione's gaze and held it. 'What exactly did Dumbledore tell you about what happened on Halloween?'

The question caught her entirely off guard. Hermione couldn't imagine what Harry was getting at. 'Well Dumbledore told me Friday night that Azkaban was attacked and that Ron was found dead.'

Harry arched his eyebrows. 'Found dead? He told you that?'

Hermione frowned, mildly baffled.

'Hermione, the official version differs a lot from this. He is mentioned on the list of fugitives. They are keeping this list a secret as they have no proof of any of this. But it is true his body was never found. Like there were chances of finding even a wisp of Harry potter's best friend, once the death eaters were through with him.'

'It's impossible.' She declared. 'There's got to be some explanation.'

Harry nodded. 'There is. You're not going to like it.'

Hermione was flabbergasted.

'Hermione,' Harry said quietly. 'This is going to be hard to accept at first, but just listen to me a minute.' He chewed his lip. 'This investigation that Ron was working on until – it ' Harry paused as if the words were hard for him to say. 'They think he helped plan the breakout. They claim the dementors did nothing to stop the prisoners.'

Hermione stared at him and almost laughed. "He planed the breakout? What is THAT supposed to mean?" there was no limit to how low the ministry could go in denying their own faults and finding a scapegoat. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Ron is blamed for it. They won't even let him rest now that his gone.' He repeated flatly.

'Blamed for it?' she said uneasy. 'What about the death eaters in residence.'

Now Hermione was even more doubtful. To dementors all prisoners looked identical, regardless of their crimes.

'I don't understand.' She argued. 'We're not talking about plans of world wide domination, shrewd schemes that involve an alliance with the dementors; we're talking about brute force.'

Harry's replay had the controlled patience of a good friend. 'Yes, Hermione, dementors will always guard Azkaban even if it is under attack.' he paused a long moment. 'Unless…'

Hermione wanted to speak, but it was clear Harry was about to drop the bomb. "Unless what?"

'Unless there was indeed an alliance of such sort.'

Hermione almost fell of her chair. 'What?'

'Unless it is true what they claim.' Harry looked bleak. 'I have heard the death eaters found a way to bring back Voldemort. And dementors will want that.'

Hermione gaped.

'Where did you hear this thing.' She demanded.

Harry's response was slow. 'I can feel it, and I talked with Dumbledore.'

'How?' Hermione collapsed back in her chair. 'We all saw you defeat Voldemort. How could he return?'

'Defeated, yes, but not vanquished.'

Hermione was silent a long moment. 'But … that means …'

Harry looked her dead in the eye 'Yes, there are ways for him to return.'

Hermione felt like in a bad horror movie were the bad guy just kept coming back for another slash at you.

'What else did Dumbledore tell you?' Hermione eyed him askance.

'He also told me you might need some help in dealing with your memories.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' she snapped sarcastically.

'He suggested the use of a Pensieve. He also hopes to find more clues as to Ron's investigation among your random memories. He insisted I guided you into using one.'

'If I agree?' she whispered. 'Do you think it will help?'

Harry nodded. 'You'd be surprised how many things you can find out from a memory Hermione.' He told her. 'I brought my Pensieve for you to use. You know the basics, don't you.'

'Yes'. Hermione looked up. 'Then let's do it. Now.'

Harry showed her how to take one of her memories and place it into the Pensieve. Hermione stared at the stirring silver memories, mystified.

'I can be with you if you like. That is if you don't think me as prying. If the memories are truly unpleasant some support from a friend might do you good.'

Hermione looked surprised, but very grateful for his offer. Hermione hesitated 'ah… yes.' She shot an uneasy glance at the swirling mist and the both her and Harry went into the memory.

The memory was so powerful that for a moment she was completely drawn into her other self. It was one that still disturbed her deeply.

It was so cold her fingers had gone blue. The feeling of dread was overpowering, all her will to live had been drained from her in just hours. All happiness had gone from her world and it wasn't only the dementors effect. Her mind wasn't clear anymore. She had never been strong enough to stand a handful of them but now it was unbearable. Everywhere she looked it was full of them. And what was worse, you could hear the crying the screams the hysteric laughter of the other prisoners and there was no way to escape or to lock your mind against it. Their powers to devastate were greater then any futile try to shield yourself. It was worse than hell.

Her mind wasn't working well anymore. She couldn't remember even the day. It was in vain to try and think of any thing else than what you most feared. And what she most feared was about to happen. The sound of the cell door opening was the most unnerving sound she had ever heard. Two or three dementors, she wasn't even able to look at them, their presence was too overwhelming, glided in the room. It felt that there was no more air as they sucked it; the rotting smell of them was enough to knock her out. Two putrefying hands grabbed her by the arms and got her on her two feet, although staying like that was impossible.

She had been brought before a large door that opened to reveal the courtroom. The large dungeon was the place Harry had told her about. All the benches, in front of here or on either side were full of people that stopped talking once she entered the room.

She was led to the chair in the centre of the room. When she sat on the edge of the chair the chains clicked threateningly and sprang to life binding her.

She was beginning to feel violently ill. Once she was chained the dementors retreated and her feeling of dread was rapidly fading into just, _just_ fear. She looked up at the people. She could recognize many; they had been her colleges at the ministry for a couple of years now. As far as she could see everybody was against here, all staring down their nose at her.

In the middle of the front row sat Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic was seated just beside him. She could recognize Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall, which had taken the post of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister shortly after the beginning of the summer break leaving a vacant teaching post at Hogwarts. She had a stern look on her face but as their eyes met she could see a faint smile as only she would receive during her years at Hogwarts. There was Percy as well but he didn't give her any sign of recognition, just as expected. She couldn't really see the people on the side benches as the chains were so tight that just trying to move was hurting her. And even the front benches were becoming blurry from the tears that had not been shed yet. She was trying hard to keep them from falling but she had never been good at it.

'You've brought her.' Dumbledore himself was very pale.

'Very well' he added, 'the accused being here, let us begin.' He declared.


	14. Jury Adjourned

Chapter 14

Jury Adjourned

'You've brought her.' Dumbledore himself was very pale.'Very well" he added, 'the acused being here, let us begin.' He declared.

Disciplinary hearing of the twenty-fourth of June' Dumbledore spoke crisply, though somehow comfortingly, even with those few sparse words. Or perhaps it was only a sign of Hermione's abused mental state for the lengths at which she grasped for comfort from an old friend. 

Dumbledore continued. 'For offences committed under the Decree of Restriction for Highly Potent Potions and Poisons by Hermione Jane Granger, we call her before us today.' 

'Interrogators: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock on the Wizgamount, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Minerva Athena McGonagall, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley.' Dumbledore said scrutinizing the hall from behind his half-moon glasses. 

'You have been brought in front of the Wizengamot by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement under the accusation of illegal position of possibly lethal substances.' He made a pregnant pause. 'The charges are that you knowingly, deliberately, and fully aware of the consequences, have acquired several illegal ingredients and materials with the purpose of using it in prohibited rituals.' And there was a ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes. 

'The ingredients have been found in her house, I believe the accusation is firmly based.' Lucius Malfoy spoke vehemently. He was seated in the first row, clearly enjoying the scene playing in front of him. 

'I see you are anxious to have your go, Lucius…' Dumbledore said calmly, turning his gaze from the huddle of filthy robes that was now Hermione, to the smug Lucius Malfoy dressed, as always, in impeccable-looking robes. 

'I simply don't want to be forced to listen to one of your fantastic stories to how the evidences magically appeared there. She has been questioned already and confessed all. Do you really think you'll make us believe _faloidina_ naturally sprouts in her cupboard." And a series of chuckles answered to his comment, including a grin from the minister. 

'You are quite right in your reasoning Lucius. The incriminating proof has been found, but since the search was made before the twelfth of June, the day on which decree 32 was put into effect, so for lack of further evidence I believe I feel bound to let Miss Granger go free.' 

'Not so fast Albus, many were already prohibited, and though the law was different she has to be punished for the possession of such material.' Interrupted Fudge. 

'Ah but here is the catch, Minister; they weren't in Miss Granger's possession; I believe the search was made into Mister Ronald Weasley's home, so I do not see the connection between the two.' 

'Are you that old, Dumbledore?' Malfoy scoffed. 'He was hiding them for her; the Weasleys are rather good at hiding illegal artifacts.' He added callously. 

"There is no proof of such statement, may I remind you, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Weasley is the one who was found in possession of illegal substances, and that matter is a separate trial.' 

At this Hermione's head snapped up. No, she wasn't going to let Ron take the blame for her stupidity. She was about to say something when she met Dumbledores fleeting, almost pleading look; he was pleading her to remain silent, to let him do the talking. He was going to solve it all, he was going to sort everything out, like always. 

"So for lack of any convincing proof I await the verdict. All those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?' said Dumbledore clearly. 

To Hermione's surprise more than half of the people in there raised their hands. It appeared people were loyal to Dumbledore and not so easily bought by ever-loosening influence of Lucius Malfoy. It was a bitter feeling. She was no longer one of those people; she had betrayed Dumbledore, yet here he was, coming to her rescue. 

"And those in favour of conviction.' Only a handful of people, including the minister and Lucius, raised their hands. 'Jury adjourned.'

faloidina is a toxic substance, found in poisonous mushrooms.

A.N. : Iknow this is not quite up to my usual lenghth, but the rest of itsoesn't seem to sit well on the same page with this part.


End file.
